SI AMA LA MÚSICA Y LE GUSTA BAILAR
by Ana d G
Summary: UN ASESINATO NO RESUELTO, ES DESENTERRADO CUANDO ANNIE DESAPARECE EN CIRCUNSTANCIAS MISTERIOSAS... AHORA CANDY TENDRÁ QUE RESOLVER EL MISTERIO, ¿PODRÁ HACERLO SIN PONER SU VIDA EN RIESGO? PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA CHICAS, ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... ES MÁS BIEN SUSPENSO... SI USTEDES LEYERON "EL HOMBRE PERFECTO" QUE SUBIÓ ABBY MADOX HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO, LES ASEGURO QUE ESTA TAMBIÉN LES GUSTARÁ..._**_  
_

**_CONFIESO QUE ANDABA BUSCANDO UNA HISTORIA ASÍ PARA COMPARTIRLES, PERO HASTA AHORA LA ENCONTRÉ, AUNQUE ME TENDRAN QUE TENER UN POCO DE PACIENCIA PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA SI DEBO CAPTURARLA PORQUE NO TENGO EL ARCHIVO..._**

**_EL TÍTULO ORIGINAL DE ESTA ES: "SI AMA LA MÚSICA Y LE GUSTA BAILAR..." Y ES DE MARY HIGGINS CLARCK_**

* * *

**_Lunes 8 de Febrero_**

La habitación estaba a oscuras. El hombre se sentó y se abrazó las piernas. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Charley no se quedaría encerrado en el lugar secreto. Charley insistía en pensar en Annie. _Sólo dos más, _susurraba Charley. _Luego dejaré de hacerlo_.

Sabía que no tenía sentido protestar, pero la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa. Charley era más temerario.

Charley quería exhibirse. _Vete, Charley, déjame en paz, _suplicó. La risa burlona de Charley resonó estrepitosa en la habitación.

"_Si a Karen le hubiera gustado", _pensó _"Sí quince años atrás Karen lo hubiera invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños." _¡La había amado tanto! El cumpleaños de ella era el 12 de Marzo, durante las vacaciones de primavera. Él condujo hasta Darien para sorprenderla con el regalo de cumpleaños que le había comprado: un par de zapatillas de baile de tacón alto. Llegó y encontró la casa radiante de luces. La servidumbre estacionaba los autos. Pasó conduciendo lentamente, y le chocó reconocer que había allí estudiantes de Brown.

Aún lo avergonzaba recordar que había llorado como un bebé cuando dio la vuelta para conducir de regreso. Luego la idea del regalo de cumpleaños lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Karen le había mencionado que todas las mañanas, a las siete, con lluvia o sol, salía a correr en el área boscosa cercana a su hogar. A la mañana siguiente él estaba allí esperándola.

Aún hoy recordaba vívidamente la sorpresa de ella al verlo. Sorpresa, no alegría. Ella se detuvo, jadeante. Una gorra tejida ocultaba su sedoso cabello castaño. Vestía un suéter escolar sobre su conjunto deportivo y calzaba tenis marca nike.

Le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, la observó mientras abría nerviosa la caja y escuchó sus falsas palabras de agradecimiento, la rodeó con los brazos.

-Karen, te amo tanto. Déjame ver lo bonitos que se ven tus pies calzados con las zapatillas. Yo las abrocharé. Podemos bailar juntos aquí mismo.

-¡Lárgate! –gritó ella y lo empujó arrojándole la caja. Empezó a correr y lo dejó atrás.

Fue Charley quién corrió tras ella, la atrapó y arrojó al suelo.

Las manos de Charley apretaron su garganta hasta que sus brazos dejaron de agitarse. Charley le calzó los zapatos de baile y danzó con Karen mientras la cabeza de ella colgaba sobre su hombro.

Luego la recostó sobre el suelo, dejó una de las zapatillas en el pie derecho y volvió a ponerle el nike en el pie izquierdo.

Pasó mucho tiempo. Charley se había convertido en un recuerdo borroso, en una figura sombría que acechaba desde algún sitio recóndito de su mente, hasta dos años atrás. Entonces Charley comenzó a hacerle recordar a Karen, sus angostos pies de arco alto, sus delgados tobillos, su belleza y gracia cuando bailó con él.

_Cúcara mácara títere fue, atrapa una bailarina por el pie. Diez deditos. El juego que su madre solía jugar cuando él era pequeño._

_Este dedito se fue al mercado. Este dedito se quedó en casa._

- repítelo diez veces –él suplicaba cuando ella se detenía-.

Una para cada dedito.

¡Su madre lo había amado tanto! Luego ella cambió. Aún podía escucharla. "¿qué hacen esas revistas en tu cuarto? ¿Por qué razón has sacado esos zapatos de mi armario? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti! Nos has decepcionado"

Cuando reapareció, dos años atrás, Charley le ordenó que colocara anuncios en la columna de avisos personales. Muchos avisos.

Charley le dictó lo que tenía que decir el aviso especial.

Ahora había siete chicas enterradas en la propiedad, cada una con una zapatilla de baile en el pie derecho y su zapato, mocasín o bota en el izquierdo.

Le había suplicado a Charley que le permitiera detenerse durante un tiempo. Ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. Le explicó a Charley que la tierra estaba aún congelada, que no podía enterrarlas, y que era peligroso conservar los cuerpos en el congelador.

Pero Charley gritó: _quiero que encuentren a estas dos últimas._

_Quiero que las encuentren como dejé que encontraran a Karen._

Charley eligió a estas dos últimas del mismo modo en que había elegido a las demás después de Karen. Se llamaban Annie Britter y Candice White. Ambas contestaron dos de los diferentes avisos personales que él había puesto. Y, lo más importante, habían respondido al aviso especial.

De todas las respuestas que recibió, fueron sus cartas y sus fotografías las que llamaron la atención de Charley. Las cartas eran divertidas, la cadencia del lenguaje atractiva… era casi como escuchar la voz de Karen, con ese ingenio auto crítico, ese humor agudo e inteligente. Y estaban las fotografías. Ambas tentadoras a su manera.

Se puso de pie y se estiró. Las sombras oscuras que bañaban la habitación ya no lo inquietaban. La presencia de Charley era un hecho consumado y le daba la bienvenida. Ya no había ninguna voz insistente y molesta que le suplicara que se resistiera. Releyó la carta de Annie y rio fuertemente al recordar el aviso seductor que la atrajo-

"_Si ama la música y le gusta bailar…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS... AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ES MUY CORTITO, PERO PREFIERO QUE QUEDEN CORTITOS A DEJARLAS MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR...**

**LIZ AMIGA: ESTE SI ES TERRY FIC, AUNQUE HAY MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE PARECE SER ALBERT FIC, PERO YA SABES QUE LA PAREJA CANDY ETRRY ES MI CONSENTIDOA Y QUE SOLO ESCRIBO SOBRE ELLOS...**

* * *

**MARTES 19 DE FEBRERO**

Fría, enlodada, húmeda. Con un tráfico terrible. No importaba, era realmente bueno estar de regreso en Nueva York.

Candy se quitó con alegría el abrigo, se pasó los dedos por el cabello e inspeccionó el correo correctamente separado que se hallaba justo al lado de su escritorio.

Bev, su secretaria, una muchacha delgada, vivaz y brillante, que estudiaba por las noches en la escuela de diseño de Parsons, identificó los montones por orden de importancia.

-Tienes un par de mensajes y solicitudes para amueblar otros dos departamentos alquilados. Lo juro, realmente sabías lo que hacías cuando abriste un negocio como este.

Candy sonrió. En verdad había tomado la decisión correcta.

Después de cuatro años en una agencia de publicidad, cambió su carrera de ejecutiva de cuenta, por la de decoradora de interiores para presupuestos bajos.

"_EL RINCÓN DE CANDY, DECORACIÓN DE INTERIORES, PRECIOS BAJOS"._

Así anunciaba el letrero que colocó en la puerta de su oficina, ubicada en la calle veintitrés.

-¿Cómo está California? Preguntó Bev.

Divertida, Candy escucho el dejo de admiración temerosa en la voz de la otra joven.

Lo que en realidad quería preguntar Bev era: ¿Cómo están tu madre y tu padre? ¿Son en verdad tan maravillosos como se ven en las películas?

Candy combinó un viaje de negocios y una visita a casa. Su madre y su padre, los famosos actores Bárbara Thorne y Robert White, estaban a punto de salir a una gira internacional, que comenzaría en Australia.

La respuesta, pensó Candy, es: "sí, son encantadores. Sí, son maravillosos. Sí, los amo, y estoy orgullosa de ellos. Pero nunca me he sentido cómoda en su mundo."

Abrió la lata de café que había comprado de camino a la oficina y se sentó.

-Te ves maravillosa, observó Bev. Me encanta el conjunto que estás usando.

El vestido de lana roja con escote cuadrado, con el abrigo a juego, era un regalo que su madre le había hecho en una de sus visitas a casa.

-Para ser una chica tan bonita, nunca pones suficiente atención a tu ropa, le había dicho su madre en una ocasión.

Como su padre observaba con frecuencia, Candy pudo haber posado para el retrato de su antepasado por parte de madre en honor a quien ella fue bautizada. La primera Candy salió de Irlanda después de la guerra de independencia para reunirse con su prometido francés, un oficial de las fuerzas de Lafayette. Ambas tenían los ojos grandes, de color verde intenso, el mismo cabello rubio y rizado.

Pero a pesar de que todos hacían referencia a su belleza, Candy no podía olvidar el comentario que había escuchado de un director, cuando pequeñita. "¿cómo es que dos personas tan impresionantes procrearon a esa niña con aspecto de ratoncita?

Bev tomó los mensajes.

-¿Quieres que empiece a comunicarte con esas personas?

-Primero déjame hacerle una llamada rápida a Annie.

Candy y Annie habían sido compañeras de cuarto en la universidad de Mount Holyoke. Después Annie estudió diseño de joyería.

Las dos mujeres tenían ahora veintiocho años y su relación era tan estrecha como cuando vivían juntas.

Annie contestó al primer timbrazo, la voz un poco distraída que saludó a Candy, le indicó que ya estaba trabajando. Candy podía visualizar a Annie es su mesa de trabajo, con pantalones vaqueros y un suéter flojo y su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo. El "hola" distraído dio paso a un grito de alegría en cuanto Annie escuchó la voz de Candy.

-Estás ocupada, afirmó Candy. No te voy a quitar el tiempo. Solo quería informarte que ya llegué, y, por supuesto, quería saber cómo está Billy.

Billy era el padre de Annie, un inválido que estaba en un asilo de ancianos en Wellesley .

-Está prácticamente igual, respondió Annie.

-¿Cómo va el collar? Cuando te llamé, el viernes, sonabas preocupada.

Antes de que Candy se fuera, Annie recibió de parte de los joyeros Bertolini, de diseñar un collar utilizando las gemas de la familia de un cliente. Bertolini era como Cartier y Tiffany.

Annie tenía temor de que el diseño pudiera ser inadecuado. En realidad es bastante intrincado. Pero todo está bien.

-"Ponme al día con el proyecto personal".

Ambas habían conocido a Patricia O´brian, una productora de la cadena de cable Hudson, en el club deportivo. Paty preparaba un documental sobre avisos personales, acerca del tipo de personas que los colocaban, y quien los respondía.

Paty les pidió a Candy y Annie que la ayudaran en la investigación, respondiendo al azar algunos de los avisos.

-No tienen que ver a nadie más de una vez.

La mitad de los solteros de la cabina lo están haciendo, y se están divirtiendo mucho, y quien sabe, quizá podrían conocer a alguien especial.

Habían comenzado seis semanas atrás, Candy solo había tenido tiempo para una cita, antes de salir de viaje, así que le pidió a Annie que la pusiera al corriente sobre sus encuentros más recientes.

-Me lo reservaré para mañana en la noche cuando nos reunamos con Paty para cenar.

Te aseguro que no te perderás de nada, he escrito todos los detalles en esa libreta que me regalaste en Navidad.

Es suficiente decir que he salido ocho veces en las últimas tres semanas. La mayoría eran unos pesados, sin un solo atractivo que los redimiera. Uno era en verdad apuesto, pero está de más decir que no ha vuelto a llamarme.

Candy sonrió irónica.

-Es obvio que no me he perdido de mucho, ¿cuántos avisos contestaste por mí?

-Aproximadamente una docena. Pensé que sería divertido enviar cartas de las dos a los mismos avisos, así podemos compartir opiniones y ver si alguno de esos tipos nos llaman. Por cierto, esta noche me reuniré con alguien a las siete, en una taberna, al otro lado de Washington Square. Se trata de Charles North, un abogado que acaba de llegar de Filadelfia.

Entonces te veré mañana por la noche, dijo Candy, mientras se despedía y colgaba el teléfono.

Bev esperaba pacientemente con los mensajes.

-Lo juro, ustedes dos suenan como un par de estudiantes. Más bien parecen hermanas.

-Tienes razón aceptó Candy con toda tranquilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ EL SIGUEINTE CAP, EN ESTE YA SALE NUESTRO AMADO TERRY...**

**LIZ, AMIGA, TE ASEGURO QUE YA VIENE LO BUENO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, YA SE EMPIEZAN AJUGAR LAS PIEZAS PARA DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES EL ASESINO DE KAREN...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

EN LAS GALERÍAS GRANDCHESTER, en la calle sesenta y ocho, al oeste de Manhattan se realizaba una subasta, todo lo que había en la enorme mansión campestre de Mason Gates, el finado barón del petróleo, atrajo a una impresionante cantidad de coleccionistas.

Terry Grandchester observaba desde la parte superior de la galería, en su rostro se reflejaba la satisfacción que le producía haberle ganado a Sotheby´s y Christie´s el privilegio de subastar esta colección.

A los treinta años, Terry aún se veía más como el jugador de fútbol de la universidad que como toda una autoridad de las antigüedades. Su estatura de más de uno noventa, se acentuaba con su porte erguido; el cabello castaño enmarcaba un rostro de facciones bien definidas y hermosas; los ojos azules eran cautivadores y amistosos. Sin embargo, sus competidores sabían que podían adquirir un destello que no adquiría réplica.

Terry cruzó los brazos mientras observaba las posturas por un gabinete Domenico Cucci de 1683, una pieza magnifica, que, según sabía, el Museo Metropolitano anhelaba tener. Un tirón en la manga de su saco hizo que se volviera. Era Sarah Johnson, su asistente ejecutiva. Se veía preocupada.

-Terry, me temo que hay un problema –comenzó—tengo a tu madre en el teléfono. Se oye bastante alterada.

¡el problema es ese programa! Dijo Terry.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, la abrió con violencia y corrió escaleras arriba.

Un mes atrás, una popular serie de televisión, _crímenes verdaderos, _pasó un segmento sobre el asesinato no resuelto de Karen, la hermana gemela de Terry. Cuando tenía diecinueve años, la muchacha fue estrangulada mientras corría por la zona boscosa que quedaba cerca de su hogar, en Darien, Connecticut. A pesar de que se opuso con vehemencia, Terry no pudo evitar que una nube de reporteros filmaran la casa y reconstruyeran la muerte de Karen en el área boscosa dónde fue hallado su cadáver.

Había tratado de convencer a su madre de que no viera el programa, pero ella insistió en que lo miraran juntos. Los productores encontraron a una joven actriz que tenía un parecido asombroso con Karen, la reconstrucción fue una especie de documental actuado, la mostraba corriendo; la figura que la miraba desde la protección de los árboles; la confrontación, el intento de huida, el asesino tirándola al suelo, asfixiándola, quitándole el nike del pie derecho y reemplazándolo con una zapatilla de tacón alto.

La narración fue hecha por un hombre cuya voz se escuchaba exageradamente horrorizada: "¿fue un desconocido el que acosó a la bella y talentosa Karen Grandchester? Ella y su hermano gemelo habían celebrado su cumpleaños número diecinueve la noche anterior. ¿Fue alguien a quien Karen conocía? ¿Alguien que brindó por ella en la fiesta? En once años nadie ha podido proporcionar información alguna que pueda ayudar a resolver este crimen espantoso".

Después siguió un montaje de instantáneas tomadas muy de cerca. El último acercamiento era la foto tomada por la policía, la mañana en que se hallo el cuerpo, y terminaba diciendo:

¿Dónde está el compañero de este zapato deportivo o de la graciosa zapatilla de lentejuela? ¿el asesino aún los conserva?

Eleonor Grandchestere había dicho:

-Lo he repasado en la mente con tanta frecuencia. Por eso quería ver esto. No podía pensar bien después de la muerte de Karen.

Pero ella solía hablar tanto conmigo acerca de la gente que conocía en la escuela.

Pensé que si veía ese programa quizá podría recordar algo que fuera realmente importante.

¿Recuerdas el día del funeral? Esa enorme multitud.

Todos esos jóvenes de la universidad. ¿Recuerdas que Harriman, el jefe de policía estaba convencido de que el asesino estaba entre los dolientes? -luego rompió a llorar con sollozos desgarradores-. ¡Oh!, Terry, he extrañado tanto a Karen durante todos estos años. Tu padre aún estaría vivo si ella se encontrara aquí. Ese paro cardiaco ocurrió porque no pudo soportar la pérdida.

Ojalá hubiera podido evitar que Eleonor viera el programa.

Terry tomó el teléfono sin ganas.

-¿Pasa algo madre?

La voz de Eleonor Grandchester brotó tensa e insegura.

-Terry, hijo, lamento mucho molestarte, pero acaba de llegar una carta de lo más extraña.

Dice que en memoria de Karen, una bailarina de Manhattan va a morir la noche del diecinueve de Febrero en la misma forma en que murió Karen, Eleonor se esforzó por alzar la voz.

Terry, suón que no es la carta de un lunático. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Neil Leagan se puso la corbata, la doblo con cuidado para formar un nudo perfecto y se miró en el espejo.

"Eres un tipo de buena apariencia", se aseguró a sí mismo, admirando la manera en que su almidonada camisa blanca seguía las formas de su musculado pecho.

Buscó el saco de su traje azul, apreciando la sensación de la lana escocesa. Cada centímetro de su persona reflejaba al corredor de inversiones, destacado ciudadano, esposo devoto de Susana Marlowe y padre de cuatro vivarachos muchachitos.

"Nadie" pensó Neil, sospecharía de mi otra vida: la de ilustrador independiente y soltero, con un departamento en el bendito anonimato de London Terrace, además de un escondrijo en Pawling, y una nueva camioneta volvo.

Neil echó una mirada final al espejo largo, ajustó su pañuelo en el bolsillo y, con un último vistazo, se dirigió hacia la puerta. La recámara siempre lo ponía de mal humor. El mobiliario era de estilo provenzal, elegido por un afamado decorador de interiores, y aún así, Susana lograba que se viera como un cajón de sastre. Montones de ropa, dibujos de los niños pegados en la pared. "déjenme salri" pensó Neil.

La cocina era escenario de un pandemónium.

Donny de trece años, y Beth de doce, se atiborraban la boca de comida. Susana les avisaba que el autobús de la escuela venía ya por la calle. El bebé se contoneaba con el pañal mojado y las manos sucias.

Trish de cinco años decía que no quería ir al jardín de niños.

Susana vestía una vieja bata de franela bajo su camisón. Había sido una chica muy bonita cuando se casaron. Una joven bonita que se descuidó. Le sonrió a Neil y le sirvió café.

-¿quieres hot cakes o algo?

-No.

Fue la respuesta lacónica. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de pedirle que se atiborrara de comida todas las mañanas? Neil saltó hacia atrás cuando el bebé trató de abrazarle una pierna.

-Maldición Susana, si no puedes mantenerlo limpio, al menos haz que se aleje de mi, sabes que no puedo ir sucio a la oficina.

¡El autobús! gritó Beth y Donny tomó sus libros.

-¿Podrías ir al partido de básquetbol esta noche papá?

-No, tengo que trabajar hasta tarde hoy, la próxima vez iré, lo prometo.

-bien, dijo Donny y salió azotando la puerta.

Tres minutos después Neil se encontraba en el Mercedes, y se dirigía a la estación de trenes, pero la frase cargada de reproche por parte de Susana sonó en sus oídos."Trata de no llegar tarde".

Neil soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras más se alejaba de su casa.

Tenía treinta y seis años, y catorce los había pasado atrapado en un matrimonio con una esposa gorda, cuatro chicos ruidosos, y una casa en los suburbios.

A los veintidós pensó que había hecho un movimiento bastante inteligente al casarse con la hija de un hombre muy rico, pero no era lo mismo estar casado con la hija de un hombre rico a estar casado con la riqueza, el padre de Susana había resultado ser un hombre avaro.

No era que no amara a sus hijos, o que no sintiera alguna clase de aprecio por Susana, pero la vida que llevaba como corredor de bolsa, y marido ejemplar era un continuo aburrimiento.

En cambio como Neil Douglas, artista solterón, príncipe de los avisos personales, su vida era ligera, agradable y reservada, y, cuando los oscuros deseos aparecían, siempre había una forma de satisfacerlo


	4. Chapter 4

**COMIENZA LA EMOCIÓN... CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO...**

* * *

**MIERCOLES 20 DE FEBRERO**

El viernes por la noche, Candy llegó a la oficina de Paty a las seis y media en punto, había tenido una junta con un cliente en Riverside Drive y le habló a Paty para sugerir que tomaran el mismo taxi para ir al restaurante donde se reunirían con Annie.

La oficina de Paty era un cubículo atestado que formaba parte de una larga hilera de cubículos apiñados en el tercer piso de la cadena de televisión por cable Hudson. Contenía un maltratado escritorio de roble, varios archiveros, anaqueles con libros de consulta y cintas de video, un sofá verde con un aspecto poco acogedor y una silla giratoria que, según sabía Candy, ya no giraba.

Cuando Candy llegó, Paty colgaba el teléfono. Se levanto de un salto para abrazar a Candy. Llevaba un vestido de lana color caqui de una sola pieza.

El cabello castaño, con vetas grises, estaba bien despuntado y apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, su rostro animado era más interesante que bonito.

A Candy le alegraba ver que el dolor en sus ojos había sido casi reemplazado por una expresión de humor irónico. El reciente divorcio de Paty la había golpeado con dureza. Como lo expresó: "Ya es lo bastante traumático llegar a los cuarenta para que además tu marido te deseche por una ninfeta de veintiún años."

-Se me hizo tarde, se disculpó Paty, ¿quedamos de vernos con Annie en la Bella Vita a las siete?

-Entre siete y siete y cuarto, repuso Candy.

Nos quedan quince minutos para llegar allá, suponiendo que me ponga enfrente de un taxi vacío. Maravilloso. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de irnos, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-Muy bien, aceptó Candy y se colgó la bolsa al hombro.

Todas las oficinas de décimo piso rodeaban el área central, siempre repleta de secretarias y escritores de guiones.

Las computadoras sonaban, y las máquinas de fax hacían ruido, Paty agitó la mano a manera de saludo general mientras pasaba.

-No hay una sola persona soltera y sin compromisos que no esté respondiendo avisos personales para mí.

-Explicó, luego condujo a Candy hacia un cuarto de proyección y se la presentó a Joan Nye, una hermosa chica que no parecía tener más de veintidós años.

-Joan se encarga de hacer los obituarios.

-Acaba de terminar de actualizar uno importante y me pidió echarle un vistazo.

Nye comenzó a pasar la película. El rostro de una estrella de cine apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Candy, no sabía que había muerto.

Paty se rió.

-No murió. Lo que pasa es que hacemos los obituarios por adelantado y regularmente los actualizamos.

Después de ver los segmentos del obituario, Paty se dirigió a Nye.

-Está sensacional, Joan. Por cierto, ¿has respondido a otros avisos personales?

Nye sonrió burlona.

-Te va a costar caro, Paty. La otra noche hice una cita para salir con un tipejo, cómo es natural, me quedé atrapada en el tránsito.

Estacioné el auto en doble fila para apresurarme a entrar y decirle que regresaría, pero cuando llegue él…

-Se había ido, dijo Paty.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Nye abriendo mucho los ojos.

-porque ya escuche eso de otras personas. Ahora será mejor que corramos, ya es muy tarde, Annie debe estar esperándonos.

-Dame la multa yo me encargo de eso.

En el taxi, camino a reunirse con Annie, Candy se preguntó porque alguien actuaría de esa manera en una cita con Nye. Ella era verdaderamente atractiva. ¿Acaso el hombre tenía una imagen mental en la que ella no encajaba? Era un pensamiento inquietante.

Mientras el auto se bamboleaba apresuradamente por las calles de Nueva York, Candy comentó:

-Cuando comenzamos a contestar estos avisos, pensé en ello como en una broma. Ahora no estoy tan segura. Es como tener una cita a ciegas. Porque la persona que acabas de conocer es un desconocido, no es como cuando te presentan al mejor amigo del hermano de alguien.

-Candy, enfrentémoslo.

-De todos los informes que escucho, deduzco que la mayoría de las personas que responden a estos avisos son muy inseguros.

Lo que resulta más atemorizante es que hoy recibí una carta de un agente del FBI que escuchó sobre el programa y dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Le gustaría que incluyéramos una advertencia de que esa clase de anuncios resulta un campo fértil para los psicópatas sexuales.

-¡Que idea tan encantadora!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

COMO SIEMPRE, el Bella Vita ofrecía una calidez envolvente. Un aroma maravillosamente familiar a ajo flotaba en el aire y se escuchaba un tenue zumbido de conversaciones y risas.

-Annie debe llegar en cualquier momento –Comentó Candy mientras el propietario los acompañaba a la mesa-. Me sorprende que no esté esperando. Siempre es tan puntual que me produce un complejo de inferioridad.

-Tal vez se quedó atorada en el tránsito –aventuró Paty.

Ordenemos una copa de vino mientras esperamos.

Media hora después Candy empujó la silla hacia atrás.

-Llamaré por teléfono a Annie.

En el departamento de Annie estaba conectada la contestadora telefónica. Candy regresó a la mesa. La expresión ansiosa de Paty reflejaba sus propios sentimientos.

-Dejé el mensaje de que estamos esperándola.

Ordenaron la cena. Candy amaba ese restaurante, pero en ese momento apenas se daba cuenta de que comía, se sentía inquieta.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia la puerta, esperando que Annie apareciera presurosa con una explicación muy razonable del motivo de su retraso.

Nunca llegó.

Candy vivía en el último piso de una residencia de cuatro pisos en la calle cuarenta y nueve Este, y Paty en un condominio en Central Park Oeste.

Cuando salieron del restaurante tomaron taxis separados y prometieron que la primera que tuviera noticias de Annie llamaría a la otra.

En el momento en que llegó a casa, Candy marcó de nuevo el número de Annie. Lo intentó una hora después, antes de irse a acostar. Esta vez dejó un mensaje:

"Annie, estoy preocupada por ti. Es miércoles y son las once y cuarto de la noche. No me importa si llegas tarde y me despiertas; por favor háblame".

Finalmente, Candy consiguió dormir unas cuantas horas. Cuando despertó a las seis de la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue revisar el teléfono… Annie no había llamado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Archivald Cornwall miraba por la ventana de su departamento en el piso treinta de la plaza Waterside, en la calle veinticinco y River Drive Este. Eran las siete de la noche.

Archie funció el entrecejo en un gesto que hacía que sus ojos almendrados se hicieran pequeños. Una cabeza con cabello castaño claro, un corte caro ayudaba a fomentar su apariencia elegante.

Sabía que aparentaba más edad de la que en verdad tenía, sin embargo, parecer mayor era una ventaja en su carrera como joyero, pues siempre lo habían considerado desusadamente atractivo.

Ese día había almorzado en el Jockey club y mientras esperaba que le asignaran una mesa empezó a conversar con una pareja de más edad. Los Ashton se encontraban en Nueva York de vacaciones, pero estaban un poco fuera de su medio conocido en Carolina del Norte.

El marido pareció complacido ante la pregunta de si ya había elegido una joya adecuada para conmemorar sus cuarenta años juntos.

-No dejo de decirle a Frances que debe permitir que le compre una joya realmente bella, pero dice que es mejor ahorrar el dinero para ´pagar la universidad de nuestra hija.

Archie les explicó los beneficios de invertir en una joya, mientras les daba su tarjeta.

El teléfono interrumpió la conversación.

Archie se apresuró a responder. Era Aldo Marco, el gerente de Bertolini.

-Aldo, saludó Archie con entusiasmo, estaba pensando en llamarle, ¿todo está bien?

-No, no todo está bien, -replicó el hombre en tono molesto.

Cuando me presentó a Annie Britter, ella me impresionó muy bien, así como su portafolios. El diseño que envió era soberbio, y mi cliente estaba muy complacido, sin embargo, el collar que debía ser entregado esta mañana, simplemente ha desaparecido.

La señorita Britter no asistió a la cita y no ha respondido nuestros repetidos mensajes.

-Señor Cornwall, quiero de regreso ese collar, o en su caso, las gemas de mi cliente, así que le sugiero que localice a la señorita Britter ya mismo, o se atenga a las consecuencias.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El psiquiatra Albert Andrew atendió a su último paciente a las cinco de la tarde del miércoles. Cuando éste se fue, Albert comenzó a cerrar con llave la puerta. Su oficina se encontraba en la calle sesenta y uno y Park, y su departamento en el vigésimo piso del mismo edificio. Salió por la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo.

La nueva inquilina del 20B, una rubia de treinta y tantos años, esperaba el ascensor, Albert hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, y maldijo a su suerte, el abierto interés que la chica mostraba le causaba molestia a Albert, lo mismo que sus frecuentes invitaciones para salir a tomar una copa.

Albert tenía el mismo problema con varias de sus pacientes. Podía leer sus mentes: "Hombre atractivo, divorciado, sin hijos, de treinta y pico de años, disponible". Una mezcla de tímidez y reserva se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza.

Por lo menos aquella noche, la vecina no repitió su invitación.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Albert murmuró un "buenas noches".

Su departamento reflejaba el cuidado preciso que dedicaba a todo. Era un lugar agradable y un complemento atractivo para la enorme propiedad de Bridgewater, que fue la alegría y orgullo de sus padres.

Con frecuencia Albert se sentía tentado a venderla, pero sabía que extrañaría cabalgar los fines de semana.

Se quitó la chaqueta, caminó hasta la cantina y se preparó un Martini seco. Se acomodó en el sofá cercano a la ventana y bebió su coctel mientras se preguntaba sobre la joven con la que se reuniría para cenar a las ocho. La respuesta de ella a su aviso era divertida.

Su editor se sentía extasiado con la primera mitad del libro que estaba escribiendo, donde analizaba a las personas que publicaban o que respondían anuncios personales, sus necesidades psicológicas, sus vuelos fantasiosos reflejados en la manera en que se describían a sí mismas. El título del trabajo era: _Los avisos personales: ¿búsqueda de compañía o huída de la realidad?_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA... AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP...**

**¿CREEN QUE ANNIE EN VERDAD ESTÉ MUERTA?**

* * *

**JUEVES 21 DE FEBRERO**

Candy estaba bebiendo café, mientras miraba por la ventana los fríos y desolados jardines. Annie ¿dónde estaba? En el momento en el que se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Annie no había llamado, inmediatamente se comunicó al asilo de ancianos en Massachusetts con la esperanza de encontrarla allí. La condición del señor Britter no había cambiado, el estado semi-comatoso en el que su padre se encontraba podía prolongarse de manera indefinida.

La enfermera que contestó el teléfono le había dicho que no podía asegurar que Annie hubiera hecho su acostumbrada llamada la noche anterior.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –Se preguntó Candy en voz alta.

¿Informar a la policía de la desaparición de Annie? ¿Pedir a la policía que le proporcionara información sobre los accidentes recientes?

Una idea súbita la hizo estremecerse. ¿Y si Annie tuvo un accidente en su departamento y todo este tiempo yacio inconciente?

Le tomó tres minutos vestirse y salir de su departamento.

En la segunda avenida buscó un taxi.

-Vamos a la calle Christopher número ciento uno y, por favor, rápido.

A Gus Boxer, el superintendente del edificio ubicado en la calle Christopher número 101, le gustaban las mujeres bonitas. Por ese motivo, se apresuró a atender a la muchacha que tocaba insistentemente el timbre de la recepción.

Cambio la mueca de desagrado que siempre llevaba por una mueca zalamera.

Le gustó lo que vio. El cabello rubio de la chica estaba revuelto por el viento. Los ojos apreciativos del hombre se detuvieron en las largas y esbeltas piernas. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que la veía.

-A sus órdenes –dijo con lo que consideraba un gesto irresistible y caballeroso.

Candy pasó junto a él y trató de ocultar su desagrado. De vez en cuando, Annie comentaba algo a cerca del Casanova de sesenta años con ropa de franela sucia. "Boxer me provoca escalofríos" había dicho. Me molesta mucho saber que tiene una llave maestra de mi casa. Una vez entre y lo encontré allí, y me contó una patraña acerca de la fuga de agua en la pared. Bueno, pongo la cadena de seguridad cuando estoy adentro, y el lugar es barato. Lo más probable es que sea inofensivo.

Candy fue al grano.

-Estoy preocupada por Annie Britter –le informó al superintendente-. Iba a reunirse conmigo anoche y no llegó. Tampoco contesta el teléfono. Algo pudo haberle pasado.

-Ayer estaba bien, bizqueo Boxer.

-¿Ayer?

La frente del hombre se llenó de surcos.

-No, estoy equivocado, la vi el martes. Al caer la tarde. Llegó con una bolsa del super…

-¿La vio regresar el martes por la noche?

-No. No puedo asegurarlo.

-Por favor. Temo que algo esté muy mal. Debo entrar a su casa. ¿Tiene la llave maestra?

La sonrisa torcida volvió.

-Bueno, no dejo entrar a la gente a los departamentos. Pero la he visto con la señorita Britter. Usted es como ella. Con clase. Atractiva.

Candy ignoró el cumplido y empezó a subir las deprimentes escaleras.

Entrar en el departamento de Annie producía el efecto de salir de una cueva a la luz del día. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco inmaculado. Había coloridas alfombras indias esparcidas sobre el piso de madera. Colgados encima de un sofá sin respaldo, cubierto con terciopelo rojo y con montones de almohadones de colores vivos, había carteles de museos.

Bajo las ventanas que daban a la calle, una larga mesa de trabajo acumulaba las herramientas de Annie: un soplete, un taladro manual, limas y pinzas, abrazaderas de anillo y pinzas de muelle, un bloque para soldar, calibradores y brocas. Junto a la mesa de Annie se encontraba la única extravagancia del mobiliario: una cómoda alta con varias docenas de cajones angostos, un gabinete de farmacéutico del siglo XIX. Los cajones inferiores eran una fachada que ocultaban una caja fuerte.

La impresión inmediata de Candy fue una oleada de alivio. No había nada en desorden aquí. Gus Boxer le pisaba los talones prácticamente, por lo que se apresuró a ir al dormitorio. Una cama de latón, y una cómoda con cajones eran los únicos muebles en la habitación del tamaño de un armario. La cama estaba tendida.

No había nada fuera de lugar.

En el baño, Candy abrió el gabinete de las medicinas y observó que el cepillo de dientes, los cosméticos y las cremas estaban en su lugar.

Boxer empezó a impacientarse.

-Todo se ve bien ¿está satisfecha?

-No, repuso, y volvió a la sala para recorrer la mesa de trabajo.

La contestadora telefónica mostraba que habían entrado doce llamadas. Oprimió el botón de retroceso.

-Oiga, no sé…

Ella cortó de golpe las protestas de Boxer.

-Annie ha desaparecido. ¿Ya lo entendió? Está _desaparecida, _voy a escuchar estos mensajes, para ver si me dan una pista de dónde puede estar. Luego llamaré a la policía y preguntaré sobre accidentes. Puede quedarse aquí conmigo, o si está ocupado puede irse.

¿Qué elige?

-Supongo que está bien dejarla aquí.

Candy le dio la espalda y sacó un bolígrafo de y su libreta de notas. No escuchó cuando Boxer se fue ya que los mensajes comenzaron.

El primero era de la noche del martes, a las seis cuarenta y cinco. Alguien llamado Tom Swartz que le agradecía que hubiera contestado su aviso. Volvería a llamar.

Candy sabía que Annie iba a reunirse con un tal Charles North el martes por la noche, a las siete, en una taberna cerca de Washington Square. Sin duda a las seis cuarenta y cinco, ya se había ido.

La siguiente llamada entró a las siete veinticinco.

Se trataba de Albert Andrew "Annie, disfruté de nuestra cita y espero que estés libre para cenar algún día de esta semana. Si tienes oportunidad, llámame esta noche." Albert dejó los teléfonos de su casa y su oficina.

El miércoles por la mañana, las llamadas comenzaron a las nueve. Las primeras fueron comunes, todas eran por cuestiones de trabajo.

Sin embarg hubo una que hizo que las alarmas de Candy se encendieran…

Era una llamada de Aldo Marco, de Bertollini.

"Señorita Britter, estoy decepcionado porque no llegó a nuestra cita de las diez. Es escencial que yo vea el collar terminado. Por favor, responda de inmediato."

Esa llamada fue a las once. Había otras tres del mismo hombre, con creciente irritación y urgencia. Además también estaban los mensajes que ella misma le había dejado, era bastante extraño escuchar su propia voz en el contestador.

Por último escuchó un mensaje que Archivald Cornwall había dejado.

"Annie, habla Archivald Cornwall. ¿Qué pasa? Marco me está molestando con el collar y me hace responsable por recomendarle a una persona tan informal."

Candy sabía que Archie era el joyero que le había dado a Annie el portafolio de Bertolini.

Tras haber terminado de escuchar los mensajes, Candy tomó una decisión…

Buscó en la guía telefónica el número de la policía.

-Quiero hacer el reporte de una persona desaparecida –dijo cuando respondieron.

Le explicaron el procedimiento, y le informaron que debía ir personalmente a realizar su denuncia.

"Pasaré camino a casa" pensó ella, fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café, notó que el último paquete de leche estaba sin abrir.

Annie siempre empezaba el día con una taza de café y lo tomaba con leche, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que Annie no había estado en casa desde el martes por la noche.

Llevó la taza de café a la mesa, y abrió un cajón.

Allí encontró una agenda, la sacó y la hojeo con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista.

Las únicas citas anotadas eran dos:

_Bertollini, 10 am.; Bella vita, 7:00 pm.(Candy y Paty)_

en las semanas anteriores había anotaciones de citas con nombres de hombres que no le resultaban familiares a Candy, de repente el teléfono sonó.

"Que sea Annie", rezó Candy.

-Hola.

-¿Annie? –era la voz de un hombre.

-No, habla Candy White, amiga de Annie.

-Soy Archivald Cornwall ¿sabe dónde puedo localizar a Annie? Es urgente, se trata del collar de Bertolini.

Los ojos de Candy volaron hasta el gabinete. Sabía que Annie tenía la combinación de la caja en la libreta de direcciones bajo el nombre de la compañía de cajas fuertes. Archivald seguía hablando.

-Se que Annie guarda el collar en una caja fuete en su estudio.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que usted verifique si el collar está aquí?

Candy buscó la combinación y le informó a Archie que efectivamente el collar estaba en la caja fuerte, le dijo a Archie que esperaría a que él pasara al departamento de Annie para recoger el collar.

No sin antes advertirle a Archie que la caja fuerte sería abierta frente a un testigo y que debería extenderle un recibo cuando le hiciera entrega del collar.

Mientras Candy esperaba, comenzó a revisar los expedientes de Annie.

Cuando ella y Candy decidieron comenzar a responder avisos personales fueron muy organizadas. Mandaron a hacer papel con membrete, solo con sus nombres en la parte superior. Cada una eligió su fotografía favorita para enviarla cuando la solicitaran, juntas escribieron algunas cartas, y comenzaron a decidir qué clase de anuncios responderían. Cuando Candy estaba por marcharse a California, Annie le dijo: "mandaré tus cartas dos semanas antes de que regreses. Solo cambiare una o dos oraciones para que concuerden con el aviso".

Annie no tenía computadora. Candy sabía que escribía las respuestas en su máquina de escribir eléctrica, pero que no las fotocopiaba.

Toda la información se encontraba en la libreta que llevaba en su bolso, apartados postales de los avisos que respondía, nombres de las personas a quienes llamaba, impresiones de los hombres con los que salía…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDÓN POR LO DEL CAPÍTULO, NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ, SEGÚN YO SUBÍ EL ARCHIVO CORRECTO, PERO YA VEO QUE NO FUE ASÍ, AQUÍ LES DEJO AHORA SI CON EL CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN ME DISCULPO POR EL RETRASO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO QUERÍA PUBLICAR HASTA QUE ESTUVIERA LISTO EL CAPÍTULO COMPLETO, AQUÍ YA SABREMOS FINALMENTE QUE PASÓ CON ANNIE... Y SEGUIMOS CONOCIENDO A LOS PERSONAJES... EN ESTOS CAPÍTULOS, TERRY APARECE POCO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE YA LLEGARA EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE CONVIERTA EN EL HÉROE DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Archie se retrepó en el asiento del taxi, con los ojos semi cerrados. Sentía como le brotaba el sudor. Tenía que sacar adelante lo que se había propuesto. Se dio unos golpecitos en el bolsillo. Los recibos que Annie le había dado por las joyas de Bertollini y los diamantes que le entregara la semana anterior estaban en su billetera. Candy White parecía inteligente. No debía despertar la mínima sospecha en ella.

Cuando Archie llegó, el entrometido superintendente se encontraba en el vestíbulo.

-Lo llevaré arriba, declaró. Se supone que debo estar allí cuando la señorita White abra la caja fuerte, explicó. Archie maldijo para sí mientras seguía al rechoncho hombre escaleras arriba. No necesitaba dos testigos.

Candy les abrió la puerta. Tenía lista una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Quiero hacer un inventario de todo lo que encontremos allí.

Era evidente que Candy había memorizado la combinación de la caja. No iba a dejar que cualquiera supiera dónde guardaba Annie algo tan importante. "chica inteligente" pensó Archie; con toda deliberación le dio la espalda mientras ella giraba la perilla, y luego se acuclilló junto a ella cuando abrió la puerta.

La caja fuerte era bastante profunda. Había cajas y bolsas alineadas en los anaqueles.

-deje que le pase todo –sugirió él. –le describiré lo que encontremos y usted lo anotará.

Candy vaciló, luego se dio cuenta de que era una sugerencia razonable. Él era joyero. El brazo de él la rozó. Ella se hizo a un lado de manera instintiva.

Archie miró por encima de su hombro. Boxer, con un aspecto malhumorado encendió un cigarro y miró a su alrededor, tal vez en busca de un cenicero. Era la única oportunidad de Archie.

-Creo que Annie guarda el collar en un estuche de terciopelo verde –aventuró.

Al tratar de alcanzarlo, tiró a propósito una caja pequeña.

Candy saltó al ver el brillo de las piedras que se desparramaban a su alrededor, y luego intentó reunirlas con torpeza. Un instante después, Archie se encontraba a su lado maldiciendo su descuido. Revisaron el área a conciencia.

-Estoy seguro de que ya las tenemos todas –afirmó Archie, son semi preciosas, sólo aptas para bisutería. Pero lo más importante, aquí está el Bertollini.

Candy contempló el exquisito collar. Esmeraldas, diamantes, zafiros, piedras de la luna, ópalos y rubíes habían sido montados en un elaborado diseño que le recordó a la joyería medieval que había visto en las fotografías del museo de arte.

-Encantador, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Archie. Puede entender porque el gerente de Bertollini estaba tan molesto ante la perspectiva de que algo le hubiera sucedido. Annie es sumamente talentosa. No sólo logró crear una montura que hace que esas piedras luzcan diez veces más valiosas, y de por sí ya lo son, sino que además lo hizo en estilo bizantino.

Candy se preguntó ¿A dónde pudo haber ido Annie sin entregar ese collar a tiempo?

A ningún sitio de manera voluntaria, decidió.

Se mordió el labio para evitar que le temblara y cogió el bolígrafo.

-¿Me podría describir esto? Creo que debemos identificar todas las piedras para que no quede duda.

Mientras Archie sacaba cajas, estuches y bolsas, Candy notó que estaba cada vez más agitado.

Voy a abrir todos los estuches al mismo tiempo, después podrás ir anotando todo.

El collar Bertollini está aquí, pero no una bolsita que le di a Annie con diamantes con un valor de un cuarto de millón de dólares ha desaparecido.

Candy salió del departamento con Archie.

-Iré a la comisaría para levantar un acta sobre la desaparición de Annie.

-Tiene razón, acordó él. le llevaré el collar a Bertollini y, si mañana todavía no tenemos noticias de Annie, me pondré en contacto con la compañía de seguros para arreglar lo de los diamantes.

Era medio día cuando Candy entró en la sexta comisaría, en la calle Charles. Ante su insistencia de que algo estaba muy mal, un detective salió a verla. Era un hombre alto de raza negra, de cuarenta y tantos años que se llamaba Dean Thompson y que la escuchó con simpatía mientras ella explicaba lo que pasaba.

-En realidad no podemos considerar como desaparecida a una mujer adulta sólo porque nadie ha sabido nada de ella en uno o dos días.

Lo que haré, si me da la descripción de ella, es cotejarla contra los informes de los accidentes.

Candy, llena de anciedad, le dio la información.

-Mide uno setenta, pesa sesenta kilos, tiene ojos azules, cabello negro, veintiocho años.

El detective le dio su tarjeta y le pidió la suya.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto, dijo y luego la despidió.

Susana abrazó a Trish, su hija de cinco años, cuyo rostro abatido estaba al borde de las lágrimas y guio sus renuentes pies para que abordaran el autobús que la llevaría al jardín de niños.

Susana suspiró con alivio mientras el autobús se alejaba, y luego se apresuró a regresar a su casa, el paisaje era deprimente, la nieve cubría varias secciones del jardín y el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue tomar en brazos al bebé.

Se dirigió a la cocina, calentó un biberón, aseo al bebé, le cambio el pañal y lo acostó a dormir, para después ponerse a trabajar en la limpieza de su casa. La cocina era todo un desastre, Trish se encargaba de poner patas arriba la casa, Susana se preguntó si alguna vez la pequeña se adaptaría del todo al colegio, ella era tan frágil…

Y Neil no dejaba de culparla todo el tiempo por la renuencia que tenía a asistir al colegio.

-Sí tú salieras más, Trish estaría acostumbrada a que otras personas le prestaran atención.

Susana lavó la mesa con una esponja al tiempo que tomaba una taza de té, estaba muy molesta.

Neil no había regresado a casa la noche anterior, una vez más se había quedado en la suite que la compañía le proporcionaba cada vez que tenía que trabajar horas extra.

Susana se levantó de su asiento y recorrió el pasillo que llevaba hasta la recámara principal. El antiguo espejo de cuerpo completo se encontraba al otro lado de los armarios, se paró enfrente de este y se dio una mirada apreciativa a sí misma.

El cabello corto y rizado se veía desgreñado.

Rara vez se maquillaba, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba. Su piel estaba limpia y no tenía arrugas, ya que medía un metro setenta y dos centímetros, podía fácilmente ocultar los siete kilos que había ganado desde el embarazo.

"Tengo treinta y cinco años", se dijo. "Podría adelgazar, aunque pese a lo que mi esposo cree, no estoy gorda. No soy un ama de casa grandiosa, pero sé que soy buena madre. También soy buena cocinera. No quiero pasar mi tiempo fuera de casa si tengo niños pequeños que me necesitan. En especial si su padre no les da ni la hora".

Bebió el resto de té mientras su furia crecía. La noche del martes, cuando Donny regresó a casa después del juego de basquetbol, su ánimo oscilaba entre el éxtasis y el sufrimiento. Había encestado el tiro ganador.

-¡Todo el mundo se puso de pie y me aplaudieron, mamá! –luego añadió. –De hecho, papá fue el único padre que no estuvo allí.

El corazón de Susana se encogió al ver tanto dolor en los ojos de su hijo. La muchacha que había contratado para que cuidara a los chicos esa noche, había cancelado en el último minuto y por eso ella tampoco había podido ir.

-Es un acontecimiento realmente importante –Aseguró con firmeza-. Veamos si podemos encontrar a papá y darle de inmediato la noticia.

Neil no se encontraba en el hotel, no estaban ocupando ningún salón de conferencias.

-Probablemente era una nueva y estúpida operadora –le dijo Susana a Donny, tratando de mantener un tono de voz calmado.

-Seguro, eso es mamá –repitió él, pero no era tan tonto. Al amanecer, Susana despertó con el sonido de sollozos apagados provenientes de la habitación del niño.

"Mi esposo no nos ama, ni a mí, ni a mis hijos", le dijo Susana a su imagen reflejada. "Nos miente, se queda en New York dos noches a la semana. Me hace sentir como una mujer simplona, desaliñada, torpe e inútil. Estoy harta de eso".

Se alejó del espejo, y miró la habitación atestada. "Puedo ser un poco más organizada" acostumbraba serlo, ¿cuándo renuncie?

La respuesta era fácil. Hacía casi dos años, cuando estaba embarazada del bebé. Tuvieron una ayudante sueca, y Susana estaba segura de que Neil había tenido una aventura con ella.

¿Por qué no lo enfrenté entonces?, se preguntó mientras empezaba a tender la cama. ¿Por qué aún estaba enamorada de él? ¿Por qué odiaba admitir que mi padre tuvo razón acerca de él?

Susana y Neil se casaron una semana después de que ella se gradúo en Bryn Mawr. Su padre le ofreció un padre alrededor del mundo si cambiaba de opinión.

-Bajo ese encanto de niño de escuela se oculta una serpiente asquerosa –le había advertido.

"Me casé con los ojos bien abiertos", reconoció Susana mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Había un montón de revistas esparcidas por la mesa, las hojeo hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando.

Un ejemplar de _people _con un artículo acerca de una detective en Manhattan. Las profesionales la contrataban para investigar a los hombres con los que estaban considerando casarse.

La detective también manejaba casos de divorcio.

Susana llamó, y agendó una cita para el siguiente Lunes, el 25 de Febrero.

-Creo que mi esposo está viendo a otra mujer. –Explicó con calma-. Estoy pensando divorciarme y quiero saber acerca de todas sus actividades.

No sería fácil criar a cuatro hijos sola, Susana sabía que después del divorcio Neil le dedicaría poco tiempo a sus hijos y se negaría a darles una pensión adecuada, pero sería mucho más fácil vivir con un presupuesto apretado que seguir adelante con esa farsa. En ese momento se sentía capaz de hacerle frente a Neil.

El camino vecinal era estrecho, sinuoso y oscuro. Charley no pasó junto a ningún otro automóvil. El sendero que entraba a su casa estaba alejado de las miradas curiosas. Lo había comprado seis años atrás, el lugar había pertenecido a un soltero excéntrico y él lo había remodelado como un pasatiempo.

El mobiliario era estilo holandés de Pensilvania, austero y bello. El segundo piso estaba exactamente como lo encontró: dos pequeñas habitaciones convertidas en una recámara grande.

Solo el sótano era distinto. Allí estaba el congelador de dos metros y medio que no contenía ni un solo gramo de comida, y en el que cuando era necesario dejaba los cuerpos de las chicas. En ese lugar, las doncellas de hielo esperaban a que sus tumbas fueran cavadas a la luz de los tímidos rayos del sol de primavera. En el sótano había también una mesa de trabajo y encima un montón de cajas de zapatos.

Jamás había llevado allí a nadie más sino hasta dos años atrás, cuando empezó a soñar con Karen. Antes de eso, ser dueño de la casa era suficiente. Cuando quería escapar, ese era su refugio, su manera de estar a solas, la capacidad de aparentar que bailaba con chicas hermosas.

Ponía viejas películas en la videocasetera, películas en las que él se convertía en Fred Astaire y bailaba con Ginger Rogers o Rita Hayworth y Leslie Caron.

Un día, hacía dos años, todo terminó, Ginger se desvaneció en sus brazos y de nuevo vio a Kren entre sus brazos, momentos después de que la matara, cuando bailaron un vals en el sendero, el esbelto cuerpo tan fácil de sostener, la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro. Cuando ese recuerdo volvió, corrió al sótano, y saco la caja de zapatos que contenían el nike de Karen y la zapatilla de lentejuela que dejó en su pie, los acunó entre los brazos mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Era como estar otra vez con Karen, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero instaló una cámara oculta para poder revivir cada momento. Luego comenzó a llevar a las chicas, una por una.

Annie fue la octava en morir allí, pero Annie no se uniría a las demás en los bosques que rodeaban la casa. Esa noche trasladaría el cadáver de Annie. Ya había decidido el lugar donde iba a dejarlo…

* * *

**UNA COSA MÁS...**

**ANNYA: ME DISCULPO SI TE OFENDE LO QUE PUBLICO, NO LO HAGO CON LA INTENCIÓN DE TENER MÁS "FANS" COMO MENCIONAS EN TU COMENTARIO... QUE ALGUIEN ME CORRIJA SI ESTOY MAL... ESTÁ PÁGINA ES PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PURO, Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO, CADA UNA PUEDE SUBIR LAS HISTORIAS QUE MEJOR LE PAREZCAN, YA SEAN O NO ADAPTACIONES, DEPENDE DE CADA QUIEN SI DESEA O NO LEER...**

**RESPECTO A LO QUE MENCIONAS ACERCA DE MI COMPROMISO DE TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE AL MENOS QUE YO RECUERDE, DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA NO HE DEJADO NINGUNA INCONCLUSA, PARA MI, ESO REFLEJA COMPROMISO, SE QUE ALGUNAS VECES ME TARDO, PERO SIEMPRE TERMINO.**

**FINALMENTE, RESPECTO A MI IMAGINACIÓN, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE SI TENGO, Y BASTANTE, POR LO QUE TAMBIÉN HE CREADO ALGUNOS FICS, POR SUPUESTO NO SON TANTOS, PERO TENGO EN MI TINTERO VARIAS IDEAS A LAS QUE POCO A POCO IRÉ DANDO FORMA, SÉ QUE MUCHAS CHICAS ESTARÁN DE ACUERDO EN QUE NO ES NADA SENCILLO ESCRIBIR, ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO SE HACE PENSANDO EN LAS/LOS LECTORES, PERO REPITO, CADA QUIEN DECIDE QUE LEER...**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS, LES DEJO POR FIN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA, PROMETO APRESURARME PARA PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Charley llevó la camioneta hasta la parte posterior de la casa y se detuvo frente a las puertas de metal que llevaban al sótano

Empezó a abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta y luego se detuvo, indeciso. Todos sus instintos le advertían que no se demorara.

Debía sacar el cuerpo de Annie del congelador, llevarlo al auto, conducir de regreso a la ciudad y dejarlo sin demora en un muelle abandonado, en la calle cincuenta y seis, en los límites de la carretera del lado Oeste, pero la idea de ver otra vez el video de Annie, de bailar con ella una vez más era irresistible.

Charley rodeó la casa rápidamente hasta la puerta principal, entró, encendió la luz y atravesó corriendo la habitación hasta donde estaba la videocasetera. La cinta de Annie era la que estaba encima de las otras, en el gabinete. La sacó y se sentó en el sofá, sonriendo con anticipación.

La cinta empezó a correr. Annie entraba por la puerta y lanzaba una exclamación de deleite al ver la casa. Él preparaba unas bebidas. Ella acurrucada en el sofá. Él sentado enfrente, en el sillón; se puso de pie para poner el estéreo unas melodías tenues, suaves y agradables de los años cuarenta.

-Nuestra próxima cita será en el Rainbow Room –declaró él, disfrutas del baile tanto como yo.

Annie había sonreído. La lámpara que tenía al lado acentuaba el brillo de su cabello negro.

-Como te dije cuando respondí a tu anuncio: me encanta bailar.

-él se puso de pie y abrió los brazos.

-¿Qué te parecería ahora? –preguntó, luego, como si hubiera tenido una idea repentina dijo.

-hagamos esto bien. ¿qué numero calzas? ¿siete? ¿siete y medio?

-siete y medio angosto.

-Perfecto, aunque no lo creas, tengo un par de zapatillas de baile. Mi hermana me pidió que recogiera un par que encargo de esa talla. Como buen hermano mayor, hice lo que me pidió. Luego me llamó para pedirme que las devolviera, pero aún no lo he hecho.

Subió a la recámara, abrió el armario donde se encontraban alineadas en un estante las cajas con zapatillas nuevas. Había comprado las que eligió para ella en varias tallas. Rosadas con plata. Con tacones tan delgados como estiletes. Buscó el par que correspondía al siete y medio y lo llevó abajo, todavía envuelto en papel tisú.

-Pruébate estas Annie.

Ni siquiera entonces ella sospechó algo.

-Son encantadoras comentó ella.

Él se arrodilló y le quitó los botines de cuero, con manos eficientes. Luego le ató las zapatillas a los pies. Ella sonrió ante la belleza de los zapatos.

-No puedo aceptarlos como regalo.

-Acéptalos, por favor.

-Bueno, entonces permite que te las pague. Es extraño, estas zapatillas van a la perfección con un vestido nuevo que solo utilice una vez.

Él reprimió un comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua:

"Lo sé, te vi con ese vestido" en lugar de ello murmuró:

-Mas tarde hablaremos sobre el pago. Colocó la mano en su tobillo, el tiempo suficiente para que ella comenzara a estar alerta. Se puso de pie y se acercó al estéreo. El casete que había preparado estaba ya listo en el reproductor. La primera canción era _Hasta que llegaste._

-de regreso en el sofá, buscó las manos de Annie.

-Practiquemos.

En los ojos de Annie apareció la expresión que él esperaba. Ese pequeño primer destello de conciencia de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Ella reconoció el cambio sutil que se había operado en él: ya no era el mismo tono ni los mismos modales.

Annie era como las otras. Todas reaccionaban igual. Hablaban demasiado rápido, con nerviosismo.

-Creo que en realidad tengo que irme. Mañana temprano tengo una cita.

-Sólo un baile.

-Está bien –pero su tono era renuente.

Cuando comenzaron a bailar, ella pareció relajarse. Todas las chicas habían sido buenas bailarinas, pero Annie era perfecta, se sintió desleal al imaginar que ella podría ser incluso mejor que Karen. Pero cuando se desvanecieron las últimas notas de la melodía, ella retrocedió.

-Es hora de irnos.

-No irás a ningún lado –Sentenció él entonces.

Annie empezó a correr. Como las otras, resbaló y se deslizó sobre el suelo que él había pulido concienzudamente. Las zapatillas de baile se convirtieron en sus enemigas mientras Annie corría para escapar de él, llegaba hasta la puerta solo para descubrir que estaba cerrada y oprimía el botón rojo del sistema de alarma solo para descubrir que era una farsa. Se escuchó una risa hueca y maniática, un toque de sarcasmo que hacía que la mayor parte de las chicas sollozara mientras él buscaba su garganta.

Annie fue particularmente satisfactoria. Al final, pareció darse cuenta de que era inútil suplicar, y en un estallido de fuerza animal luchó contra él, clavándole las uñas en las manos, mientras él rodeaba su esbelto cuello. Solo cuando él retorció ese pesado collar de oro alrededor de su garganta y empezó a perder la conciencia, ella pudo musitar:

-¡Oh Dios! Por favor ayúdame…

Cuando ya estaba muerta, bailo de nuevo con ella. Ahora, ese adorable cuerpo no ofrecía resistencia, cuando la música se detuvo, le quitó la zapatilla del pie izquierdo y volvió a ponerle el botín.

Allí terminaba el video.

Charley se levantó, rebobinó la cinta, la quitó de la videocasetera y la apagó.

Entonces tomó de nueva cuenta el cuerpo congelado de Annie y bailó una vez más con él, nunca había bailado con una de las chicas que estaban congeladas, pero Annie era realmente encantadora.

Todo había empezado trece años atrás con Karen, el trece de marzo. Faltaban tres semanas, para entonces ya habría llevado allí a Candy y todo habría terminado.

Se dio cuenta de que la blusa de Annie comenzó a humedecerse y entonces se apresuró a sacarla de allí sin darse cuenta de que un anillo de ónix con una A de oro se resbaló del dedo de Annie y rodó hasta quedar casi oculto en el borde de la alfombra.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA CON LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD LES GARANTIZO QUE ES BASTANTE BUENA...**

**nota: he decidido mantener el apellido Cornwall tanto para Archie como para Stear en esta historia, pero aquí no tienen ninguna relación, espero no causar confusiones...**

* * *

**VIERNES 22 DE FEBRERO**

Candy miraba sin ver el bosquejo del departamento que estaba decorando. Había tomado su libreta y su bolígrafo gún vínvuloen varias ocasiones, pero no podía concentrarse, los recuerdos de Annie la asaltaban una y otra vez.

Candy se mordió el labio, a punto de llorar. Se froto los ojos impaciente, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Paty.

-Traté de hablarte anoche, pero habías salido –le informó. Le habló de su visita al departamento de Annie, de Archivald Cornwall, de que encontraron el collar de Bertollini y de los diamantes perdidos.

Cornwall va a esperar un día a ver si Annie aparece, antes de avisar a la compañía de seguros. La policía no puede aceptar la denuncia de una persona desaparecida debido a que interfiere con la libertad de movimiento de Annie.

-Eso es una tontería, replicó Paty de forma rotunda.

-Claro que es una tontería. Paty, Annie iba a reunirse con alguien el martes por la noche. Había respondido a un aviso. Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Crees que debes hablarle a ese agente del FBI que te llamó?

-De hecho le deje un mensaje. Te avisaré cuando conteste mi llamada.

-Si quiere reunirse contigo, me gustaría estar presente, si no tienes inconveniente.

-Por supuesto que no, dijo Paty, y ahí terminó la conversación.

* * *

Allistear Cornwall regresó de la sala de conferencias a su oficina en el octavo piso del cuartel general del FBI en la plaza federal. Era alto y delgado, y nadie dudaría de que después de veinticinco años, aún conservaba el récord de la carrera de un kilómetro de la preparatoria que fue su _alma mater._

Llevaba el cabello corto, el cabello castaño oscuro, y tenía los ojos color café, era un hombre cuya apariencia proporcionaba una sensación de confianza.

Stear trabajó como oficial de investigaciones criminales en Vietnam. Al regresar, terminó su maestría en psicología, y luego ingresó al FBI; diez años antes, en la academia de entrenamiento, en la base marina de Quántico, cerca de Washington D.C. había ayudado a establecer el programa para la aprehensión de criminales violentos. El PACVI, como lo llamaban, era un archivo maestro computarizado, a nivel nacional, que dedicaba especial atención a los asesinos en serie.

Stear acababa de dirigir una conferencia de actualización sobre el programa para detectives del área de Nueva York. El propósito de la reunión de ese día, fue informarlos acerca de que la computadora, que rastreaba crímenes en apariencia no relacionados, había enviado una señal de advertencia. Un posible multiasesino andaba suelto en Manhattan.

"Los investigadores nos han puesto sobre aviso por la posible conexión entre seis mujeres jóvenes que han desaparecido en los últimos dos años, -les había dicho Stear. Todas ellas tenían departamentos en Nueva York. Oficialmente se encuentran en la lista de personas desaparecidas. Ahora sabemos que fue un error.

Existe la posibilidad de que el asunto no sea tan simple. Las similitudes entre estas mujeres son asombrosas. Todas son delgadas y muy atractivas. Su edad fluctúa entre los veintidós y los treinta y cuatro años. Todas tienen buena posición social y educación. Sociables, extrovertidas. Por último, todas ellas habían empezado a responder con regularidad avisos personales. Creo que allá afuera tenemos un multiasesino aficionado a los avisos personales. Y uno muy inteligente.

"Si estamos en lo correcto, el perfil del sujeto es el siguiente: bien educado, refinado, de entre veintiocho y cuarenta y dos años y físicamente atractivo. A estas mujeres no les habría interesado un diamante en bruto. Es posible que nunca haya sido arrestado por ningún crimen violento, pero pudo haber tenido antecedentes en su juventud por mirón. Su pasatiempo podría ser la fotografía."

Los detectives se fueron, prometiendo estar atentos a cualquier denuncia sobre jóvenes desaparecidas que entraran en esa categoría. Dean Thompson, el detective de la sexta comisaría, dejó que los demás se adelantaran.

-Stear, ayer fue a verme una joven que quería denunciar la desaparición de una amiga suya, Annie Britter. La mujer concuerda con el perfil que describiste, y había respondido un aviso personal.

Veré se hay algo nuevo.

Ahora, mientras Stear hojeaba los mensajes sobre su escritorio, vio que Patricia O´brian lo había llamado. Marcó su número, le dio su nombre a la secretaria y de inmediato lo comunicaron.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras la voz preocupada de Paty le explicaba.

-Annie Britter, una joven a la que convencí de responder avisos personales para mi documental, desapareció desde el martes por la noche. No es habitual que Annie desaparezca, a menos que haya tenido un accidente, o algo peor. Pongo las manos en el fuego por ella.

Stear miró su lista de citas, tenía juntas durante el resto de la mañana, pero ninguna que pudiera omitir.

-¿Estaría bien para usted a las tres de la tarde? –le preguntó a Paty-. Otra, dijo Stear en voz baja después de colgar.

Un minuto después de que Paty le confirmara a Candy la hora de la cita con el agente del FBI, la secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Paty, te habla Matt por teléfono. Le dije que estabas en una conferencia, pero dice que es vital que hable contigo.

-Estoy segura de que sí. –replicó ella.

Suspiró, esperó a que la puerta estuviera cerrada, y luego tomó el teléfono.

-Hola Matt, ¿cómo están tú y tu reina de graduación?

-Patricia, ¿podrías dejar de portarte desagradable?

-No, en realidad no es posible.

"¿Por qué después de casi dos años?" pensó Paty, "'¿aún me duele hablar con él?"

-Paty, yo solo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no me compras la casa?

A Jeanine no le gustan los Hamptons. El mercado de bienes raíces aún está mal, de modo que te haré una auténtica rebaja en el precio.

-No la quiero –dijo ella con calma-. Voy a comprar mi propia casa tan pronto como nos quitemos esta de encima.

-Paty, tú la adoras… ¿estás haciendo esto para castigarme?

-Nos vemos, respondió Paty, y cortó la comunicación.

"Estás equivocado, pensó Paty, amaba esa casa, porque la compramos juntos, ahora solo quiero comenzar de cero. Borrón y cuenta nueva, sin recuerdos".

Paty revisó los papeles sobre su escritorio, había pedido a todas las personas que escribieran acerca de sus experiencias contestando avisos personales.

Algunas eran realmente increíbles, personas relataban como habían encontrado al amor de su vida de esa manera, otros más resultaban decepcionantes, pero la que realmente llamó la atención de Paty fue una carta que decía:

"Mi hija de veintidós años, actriz, desapareció hace dos años. Contestaba avisos personales, estamos desesperados, no ha habido absolutamente ningún rastro de ella".

"Dios, por favor permite que Annie esté bien, pensó Paty".

Stear llegó a las tres menos cuarto.

-Sabe que llegó temprano, le dijo la secretaria a Paty, pero dice que no le importa esperar.

-Pídele que entre.

En menos de un minuto, Stear olvidó la notable incomodidad del sofá verde de la oficina de Patricia O´brian porque ella le atrajo de inmediato. Sus modales eran directos y agradables, le gustó su apariencia, no era bonita pero sí atractiva, en especial esos enormes ojos castaños. Usaba poco o ningún maquillaje, también le gustaron los toques de gris en su cabello castaño rojizo. Elisa, su ex esposa, también tenía el cabello un poco rojizo, pero sus perfectos mechones eran producto de sus visitas regulares a una peluquería de lujo. Bueno, por lo menos, ahora estaba casada con un tipo que podía costearle todos sus caprichos.

Paty se veía desesperada.

-La carta que usted me envió coincide con algunas que he recibido recientemente –explicó-. Las personas que escriben dicen que conocieron ladrones, vividores, adictos, libertinos, pervertidos. Y ahora… -se mordió un labio—y ahora alguien que nunca hubiera pensado en responder un aviso, que lo hizo como un favor especial para mí, ha desaparecido.

-Hábleme de ella.

-Nos conocimos hace un año, en el club deportivo.

Annie, Candice White y yo estábamos en las mismas clases de danza.

Candy llegará en unos minutos –continúo. Paty tomó la carta de la mujer de Lancaster que narraba como su hija había desaparecido, y se la entregó a Stear. Esto acaba de llegar.

Stear la leyó con rapidez y frunció los labios.

-Esta muchacha, no estaba en nuestra lista. Con ella la cuenta sube a siete desaparecidas…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

**LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

En el taxi, camino a la oficina de Paty, Candy pensó en la época en la que Annie y ella fueron a esquiara a Stowe, durante su último aña en la universidad, las pendientes estaban cubiertas de hielo, y la mayoría de la gente se retiró temprano a la posada.

Sólo porque Candy la presionó, Annie la acompañó en un último descenso, pero Annie se golpeó con un trozo de hielo y cayó; se escuchó un chasquido, tenía la pierna rota.

En el hospital, cuando revelaron las radiografías, el cirujano levantó las cejas.

-Realmente se hizo bastante daño, pero la arreglaré, -le sonrió a Candy. –No esté tan preocupada, ella estará bien.

-No sólo estoy preocupada. –Me siento tan culpable –le confesó al doctor-. Annie no quería hacer ese último descenso.

Ahora, mientras entraba en la oficina de Paty, y ella le presentaba al agente, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba experimentando la misma reacción.

Aliviada al saber que alguien estaría a cargo, y culpable por haber alentado a Annie a responder avisos personales.

Paty solo nos preguntó si queríamos hacerlo, yo fui la que presionó a Annie para que lo hiciera –le explicó a Stear.

Él tomó notas, mientras Candy hablaba de la llamada telefónica del martes, en la que Annie le había dicho que saldría con alguien llamado Charles North. Notó el cambio de actitud de Stear, cuando le habló de la caja fuerte y del collar que entregó a Archivald, también le habló de la supuesta desaparición de los diamantes.

Él preguntó por la familia de Annie.

Candy se miró las manos. Recordó su llegada a Mounth Holyoke el primer día de su primer año en la universidad. Annie ya estaba allí, con sus maletas apiladas en orden en una esquina. Se miraron mutuamente y a ambas les gustó lo que vieron, Annie se emocionó mucho cuando reconoció a los padres de Candy pero no perdió la compostura.

Annie se hallaba sola en el colegio. Su padre estaba inválido. Annie no solía mencionar nada relacionado con su madre. Más tarde, Annie le explicó que cuando tenía seis años, a su padre le dio esclerosis múltiple y tuvo que usar una silla de ruedas, entonces su madre los abandonó, sin importarle lo que pasaría con ellos.

Annie pudo entrar a la universidad gracias a una beca.

Entonces Candy se dio cuenta que Stear estaba esperando aún por su respuesta.

-Su padre ha estado en un asilo de ancianos en Massachusetts durante los últimos años. Prácticamente ya no está consciente. Supongo que yo soy lo más cercano a un familiar que tiene Annie además de él.

Stear vio el dolor en los ojos de Candy. Paty se levantó, se paró junto a la silla de Candy y le puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla. Miró directamente a Stear.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar a encontrar a Annie?

Mucho tiempo atrás, Peter Potters había sido obrero de la construcción.

-Hacía grandes trabajos –le gustaba alardear. En el World Trade Center yo era uno de los que andaban en las trabes. El viento soplaba tan fuerte allá arriba que por momentos te preguntabas si ibas a poder bajar sin perder el equilibrio.

Pero por la noche, la idea de regresar a las vigas comenzaba a molestar a Peter. Un par de copas de whisky de centeno, un par de cervezas y el calor inundaba el hueco que sentía en el estómago y se extendía por su cuerpo. Ahora Potters era un vagabundo. Había construido su propio refugio contra la pandeada pared de la vieja estación clausurada del muelle abandonado de la calle cincuenta y seis oeste.

Las necesidades de Peter eran sencillas. Vino barato, colillas de cigarro, un poco de comida. Los botes de basura lo proveían de latas y botellas que podía vender. Cuando quería darse un lujo, Potters tomaba un limpiavidrios y una botella de agua, y se paraba en la esquina de la calle.

Ningún conductor deseaba que le mancharan sus vidrios, pero como la mayor parte de la gente tenía miedo de alejarlo, obtenía algunas monedas.

El día anterior, había sido uno de los pocos buenos, la nieve había hecho que se acumulara barro en la calle y los coches se manchaban con facilidad, como consecuencia pocas personas rehusaron sus servicios. Había ganado lo suficiente para comprar un enorme sándwich, cigarrillos y dos botellas de vino.

Luego se fue a su refugio, se acomodó y se envolvió en un gabán andrajoso mientras fumaba y tomaba, totalmente satisfecho en medio de una niebla de embriaguez.

Peter no estaba seguro de la hora que era cuando escuchó un auto acercarse. Trató de obligarse a sí mismo para despertar y defender su refugio de quien quiera que fuera aquel intruso, pero pocos minutos más tarde escuchó como el auto encendía otra vez.

Peter se asomó por un hueco, tratando de mirar algo, salió de su tienda y avanzó con pasos torpes hacia el muelle, allí distinguió una figura…

Era una mujer delgada. Joven, con cabello negro y liso que enmarcaba su rostro. Peter supo al instante que estaba muerta. Vestía blusa y pantalones, pero sus zapatos no hacían juego. Un collar apretado de monedas estaba apretado alrededor de su cuello, lanzando destellos…

¡Oro, oro puro!, Peter se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. Tiró de la pesada cadena mientras trataba de ignorar la amoratada garganta de la mujer.

Cuando al fin aflojó el collar, se lo quitó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, también le quitó los pendientes, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba sus sucias huellas en el rostro de la muchacha.

A lo lejos, escuchó el ulular de una sirena de policía. Saltó como un conejo sorprendido y se apresuró a volver a su refugio. Todo lo que poseía podía envolverse rápidamente en la manta del ejército que poseía.

Más tarde, lejos de la policía, fue a buscar a un joven que se dedicaba a vender y comprar joyas robadas, él le dio veinticinco dólares por el collar.

-Es bueno hombre, trata de conseguir más de esto.

A las seis menos cuarto del viernes, Wanda Libbey, cómodamente segura en su BMW, avanzaba a a vuelta de rueda por la carretera del lado oeste cuando un sucio vagabundo lanzó un trapo en el parabrisas de su auto, enloquecida, bajo del auto para reclamarle al individuo, cuando unos ladrones le arrancaron el bolso.

¡Auxilio! ¡Policía! ¡Se llevan mi bolso!

-¡Tras él! –gritó un policía que escuchó el llamado.

Los policías le siguieron, persiguieron al ladrón hasta el muelle, donde descubrieron la tienda que Peter había abandonado, pero no fue todo…

-¿Qué es eso? Exclamó uno de los policías, señalando un bulto que yacía en el muelle.

El cuerpo de Annie, reluciente por el agua nieve, con la zapatilla brillante que lanzaba destellos bajo el poderoso reflector de la sirena, fue descubierto de nuevo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy salió de la oficina de Paty con Allistear Cornwall.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de ella y le dio a Stear la agenda de Annie y su archivo de avisos personales. Stear lo leyó.

-No hay gran cosa aquí, comentó. Averigüemos quien puso los anuncios que ella encerró en un círculo.

Con un poco de suerte, Charles North es uno de ellos.

-Podría regresar al departamento de Annie y revisar de nuevo el escritorio. Es posible que haya olvidado algo, dijo Candy.

-Eso podría ayudar, pero no se preocupe, si Charles North es abogado de una corporación en Filadelfia, será fácil rastrearlo.

Gus Boxer no se sintió nada complacido cuando fue a abrir la puerta y vio a la chica del día anterior.

-Hemos informado de la desaparición de Annie al FBI.

El agente a cargo me pidió que revisara el escritorio de Annie.

El FBI. Gus sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no tengo por qué preocuparme, pensó."

-Estoy tan preocupado por ella como usted, gimió el superintendente, con un tono de preocupación poco acostumbrado, que se le atoró en las cuerdas vocales. –Vamos arriba.

En el departamento, Candy encendió todas las luces para combatir la oscuridad amenazante. Ayer el lugar parecía bastante alegre. Hoy, la prolongada ausencia de Annie empezaba a dejar su huella. Una orilla visible de hollín se veía en el alfeizar de la ventana. La larga mesa de trabajo necesitaba que le quitaran el polvo.

No había mensajes en la contestadora de Annie. Quizá el agente querría la vieja cinta con los mensajes anteriores.

No había más nada que hacer ahí pensó Candy.

A las seis y diez Candy estaba de regreso en su casa, después de una ducha caliente se puso su pijama favorita, se preparó una buena taza de chocolate, y se acomodó en el sofá.

Encendió el televisor con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse.

En el canal cuatro estaban dando una noticia, Candy subió el volumen.

"…Cadáver de una joven no identificada acaba de ser encontrado en el muelle abandonado de la calle cincuenta y seis, la imagen mostraba al repostero en la entrada del muelle.

Al parecer fue estrangulada. La mujer es delgada, de unos veintisiete años, cabello negro. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa multicolor. Un detalle extraño es que tiene puestos dos zapatos distintos, un botín de cuero color café en el pie izquierdo y una zapatilla de noche en el derecho."

Candy se quedó mirando fijamente el televisor. Cabello negro, de unos veintisiete años, blusa multicolor.

Su regalo de navidad para Annie había sido una blusa multicolor. A pesar de todo, encontró la tarjeta que le dio Stear.

Stear estaba a punto de irse de su oficina. Iba a reunirse con su hijo de quince años, Hank, en Madison square. Comerían algo rápido y luego irían al juego de los Rangers. Mientras escuchaba a Candy se dio cuenta de que esperaba esa llamada, aunque no pensó que sería tan pronto.

-Parece que tiene razón –le dijo ella.

Hablaré a la comisaría correspondiente, al sitio donde encontraron el cadáver. Espere.

Le llamaré de nuevo.

Cuando colgó, habló a la cadena de televisión por cable. Paty aún se encontraba en su oficina.

-Iré de inmediato a ver a Annie, anunció ella.

-se le pedirá que identifique el cuerpo, le advirtió Stear.

Llamó a la comisaría y lo comunicaron con el jefe del grupo de homicidios. El cadáver se encontraba aún en la escena del crimen.

Cuándo llegara al depósito de cadáveres enviarían un auto para la señorita White. Stear anunció su interés en el caso.

-Le agradecemos su ayuda, pero al menos que este caso pase a mayores, nos gustaría que se manejara a través del programa para criminales violentos.

Stear llamó a Candy. Le informó sobre el auto policiaco que iría por ella, y le indicó que Paty estaba en camino. Ella le dio las gracias con la voz apagada y sin emoción.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN APARECIÓ EL BOMBÓN DE TERRY, AUNQUE AÚN ES BREVE SU APARICIÓN, PERO LA TRAMA EMPEZA YA A TOMAR MÁS FORMA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR, DENME SU OPINIÓN ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER, LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Terry Grandchester se fue de la galería a las cinco y diez; a grandes zancadas recorrió las catorce calles desde la esquina de la setenta y ocho y madison hasta el cruce de la sesenta y cinco y la quinta. Había sido una semana ocupada y muy exitosa, y saboreaba la exuberante libertad de saber que tenía todo el fin de semana para sí. Entre sus planes estaba el de visitar a su madre en Darien.

Su departamento en el décimo piso daba a Central Park. De gustos eclécticos, había mezclado mesas, lámparas y alfombras antiguas con modernos sofás largos y cómodos. Las pinturas representaban paisajes ingleses, el padre de Terry, era de nacionalidad inglesa, pero se habían establecido en Darien hacía mucho tiempo. Era una habitación confortable y acogedora, un lugar que en los últimos ocho años muchas jóvenes contemplaron esperanzadas.

Terry entró en la recámara, se puso la camisa deportiva y unas zapatillas de descanso. Se preparó un Martini muy seco. Con la bebida en la mano, puso las noticias y vio la misma transmisión que Candy.

Su compasión hacia la chica muerta y la identificación que sintió con el sufrimiento de su familia fueron reemplazadas en un instante por el horror. ¡Estrangulada! ¿Con una zapatilla de baile en un pie y un botín en el otro?

-¡Oh no! –exclamó Terry. ¿Sería posible que el que hubiera matado a la chica fuera el mismo que le había enviado la carta a su madre?

La carta que decía que una bailarina que viviera en Manhattan moriría la noche del martes en la misma forma en que murió Karen.

La noche del martes, después de que su madre lo llamó, se puso en contacto con Glenn Moore, el jefe de policía de Darien.

-Terry, aunque la carta fuera autentica ¿cómo puedes proteger a todas las jóvenes de Nueva York? –fue su respuesta.

Ahora Terry marcó de nuevo el número de la jefatura de policía de Darien y lo comunicaron con el jefe. Moore aún no estaba enterado del asesinato de Nueva York.

-Llamaré al FBI –declaró. Si la carta el del asesino, es evidencia física. Debo advertirle, es probable que el FBI quiera hablar contigo y con tu madre sobre la muerte de Karen.

* * *

En la entrada del restaurante de carnes, ubicado en Madison Square, Stear pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo.

-Te juro que creciste desde la semana pasada. Uno de estos días estarás comiendo tu plato azul sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos en un "plato azul"? –inquirió Hank. Su rostro, con una lluvia de pecas sobre la nariz era semejante al que Stear recordaba haber visto en el espejo hacía casi treinta años.

Stear se lo explicó cuando se sentaron.

-Un plato azul solía ser el platillo especial de la noche en un restaurante barato. A tu abuelo le encantaban este tipo de ofertas, concluyó.

Decidieron ordenar hamburguesas. Stear se propuso no pensar más en que Patricia O´brian y Candy White iban camino del depósito de cadáveres. Iba a ser difícil para ambas.

Hank lo puso al corriente sobre el itinerario de su equipo.

-Vamos a jugar en la isla Randall el próximo sábado. ¿Crees que podrás ir?

-Sin duda, a menos que…

-¡Oh, no hay problema! –repuso.

A diferencia de su madre, Hank comprendía las exigencias del trabajo de Stear.

-¿Estás atendiendo un nuevo caso?

Stear le habló de su preocupación acerca de que alguien que cometía asesinatos en serie anduviera suelto, también de su reunión en la oficina de Paty, de la creencia de que Annie podía ser la mujer muerta que encontraron en el muelle.

Hank escuchó con mucha atención.

-¿Crees que debes estar presente papá?

-No es necesario. Podría ser un asesinato local que le corresponde solo al departamento de policía de Nueva York, pero solicitaron la ayuda de la unidad de ciencias de la conducta de Quántico, y los ayudaré tanto como pueda –añadió, y luego pidió la cuenta.

-Papá, vendré de nuevo el domingo. ¿Por qué ahora no voy yo solo al juego? Sé que todos tus instintos te indican que sigas el desarrollo de este caso.

-No quiero que tú pagues por eso.

-Mira, todas las entradas están vendidas. Haré un trato contigo. Sin hacer trampa. Si vendo el boleto por la cantidad exacta que pagaste por él, me quedo con el dinero. Tengo una cita mañana por la noche.

-Juro que tienes madera de estafador –sonrió Stear. Te veré el domingo compañero.

* * *

En el auto de la policía, camino del depósito de cadáveres, Candy y Paty iban tomadas de la mano. Cuando llegaron, las condujeron a una habitación que daba al vestíbulo.

-Viene en camino un agente del FBI –explicó un policía.

Quiere que lo esperen.

Candy miró hacia adelante, apenas consciente de la habitación.

El brazo de Paty la rodeaba. Charles North. Annie se reunió con él a las siete de la noche del martes. Unos cuantos días antes. En la mañana de ese día, ella y Annie bromearon sobre la cita.

Candy dijo en voz alta:

-Y ahora estoy sentada en el depósito de cadáveres de la ciudad de Nueva York, esperando para ver una mujer muerta y estoy segura de que es Annie.

Cuando Stear llegó, se colocó entre Candy y Paty mientras bajaban la escalera, sujetando a ambas con firmeza por los codos.

Se detuvieron frente a la ventana de vidrio que los separaba de la forma inmóvil que yacía en la camilla. Stear hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y el ayudante retiró la sábana del rostro de la víctima. Cuando Candy vio el perfil conocido, los enormes ojos, ahora cerrados, las sombras oscuras de las pestañas, los labios siempre sonrientes, ahora tan quietos, empezó a sentir que se hundía en la oscuridad.

Stear y Paty la sujetaron.

-No, no. Estoy bien—afirmó y luchó contra el mareo tratando de enderezarse.

Rechazó los brazos que la sostenían y contempló a Annie, examinando la piel blanca como tiza, los cardenales en la garganta.

-¡Annie! –exclamó con rabia-. Te juro que encontraré a Charles North. Te doy mi palabra de que pagará por lo que te hizo.

* * *

El viernes fue un día particularmente exitoso para Archie, por la mañana pasó por la oficina de Bertollini. Un día antes, cuando llevó el collar, Aldo Marco, el gerente, seguía furioso por la demora. El viernes, el tono de Marco ya había cambiado. Su cliente estaba extasiado. Sin duda, la señorita Britter había ejecutado el concepto que ellos tenían en mente, y esperaban poder seguir trabajando con ella. A petición de Archie, se hizo a nombre suyo, en su papel de representante de Annie.

De allí, Archie se dirigió a la jefatura de policía para levantaruna denuncia por los diamantes desaparecidos, con la copia del informe especial en la mano, fue directamente a la oficina de la compañía de seguros, que se encontraba en el centro. La afligida agente que lo recibió, dijo que Lloyd´s de Londres, había vuelto a asegurar el paquete de gemas.

-Sin duda, ofrecerían una recompensa—balbuceó nerviosa.

Archie había bebido unas cuantas copas con Enid Armstrong, una viuda que respondió uno de sus avisos personales . escuchó con atención mientras ella le hablaba de su abrumadora soledad, y emitió los sonidos adecuados de comprensión. Al tomarla de la mano, estudió los anillos de boda y de compromiso de la mujer. Todos los diamantes eran de la mejor calidad. El solitario era bellísimo.

Archie pidió otra copa de champaña.

Cuando dejó a enid, ella se emocionó porque él le sugirió que se volvieran a encontrar. Incluso había aceptado que él rediseñara sus anillos.

Archie se regocijó con la idea de sustituir los diamantes con circón.

Algunos eran tan buenos que ni siquiera un joyero experimentado, podía saber el valor.

Eran las nueve y media cuando Archie regresó a su casa, se puso la piyama y se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo. Puso el noticiero en la televisión.

El vaso se sacudió en sus manos temblorosas y el licor salpicó su ropa sin que él se diera cuenta. Miró fijamente la pantalla y se enteró del descubrimiento del cadáver de Annie Britter.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Albert Andrew salió de la oficina a las seis menos diez. Iba a pasar el fin de semana en Bridgewater. Al día siguiente habría una cena en casa de los Balderston. Siempre tenían invitados interesantes; pero lo más importante es que tenía la intención de aprovechar la mayor parte de los próximos días para trabajar en su libro.

Poco antes de irse, marcó el número de Annie Britter. Sonrió a medias al escuchar el mensaje con voz melodiosa que Annie había grabado. "Habla Annie, siento no poder contestar tu llamada. Por favor deja el mensaje".

-Habla Albert Andrew. Yo también siento no encontrarte, Annie.

Te llamé el otro día. Supongo que saliste de viaje. Espero que no haya problemas con tu padre –dejó otra vez los teléfonos de su oficina y su casa.

El trayecto a Bridgewater el viernes por la noche fue como siempre, en medio del acostumbrado tránsito, solo al empezar a dejar atrás Paterson, en la ruta 80, comenzaba a mejorar. Luego el terreno se hacía cada vez más rural. Albert sintió como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse cuando pasó por la puerta de entrada, tenía una absoluta sensación de bienestar.

Su padre había comprado aquella propiedad cuando él tenía once años.

Casí doscientas hectáreas de jardines, bosques, campos, cancha de tenis, piscina y establos. La casa era una reproducción de una mansión campirana británica. Paredes de piedra, techo de tejas rojas, 22 habitaciones en total. Albert no se había ocupado de la mitad de ellas en años, pero Irma y John Hughes, la pareja que trabajaba allí, se encargaba de atender la casa.

Irma lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena. Le sirvió en el estudio.

Albert se acomodó en su sillón favorito de cuero para estudiar las notas que utilizaría al día siguiente, cuando escribiera el próximo capítulo de su libro.

A las diez menos cuarto Albert encendió el televisor antes de que empezaran las noticias y luego regresó a trabajar en sus notas. El nombre de Annie Britter lo hizo levantar la vista, sorprendido.

Tomó el aparato de control remoto y de manera frenética empezó a subir el volumen, ocasionando que la voz del conductor retumbara en la habitación.

Cuando terminó el segmento, Albert apagó el aparato y contempló la pantalla oscura.

-Annie –dijo en voz alta-, ¿quién pudo hacerte esto?

* * *

Neil Leagan se detuvo a tomar un trago en el bar de Harry el viernes por la noche, antes de irse a su casa.

Si Susana estaba segura de que él iría a cenar, por lo general servía la cena primero a los chicos y lo esperaba para cenar juntos. Sin embargo, a las ocho, cuando llegó, Susana se encontraba leyendo en el estudio. Apenas levantó la vista cuando él entró en la habitación y se alejó del beso que él trató de darle en la frente.

Susana le explicó que Donny y Beth habían ido al cine. Trish y el bebé estaban dormidos. No comentó nada sobre el triunfo de Donny. Tampoco se ofreció a prepararle algo para cenar. Su mirada regresó al libro.

Durante un momento Neil permaneció indeciso junto a ella, luego se volvió y se dirigió a la cocina. "Tenía que montar su numerito la única noche que llegó hambriento", pensó él con amargura. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó paquetes de jamón y queso. El periódico semanal de la comunidad estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. En unos minutos Neil preparó un sándwich; tomó una cerveza y hojeó el periódico mientras comía. La página deportiva le llamó la atención. Scarsdale había derrotado de manera inesperada a Dobbs Ferry en el torneo interescolar. El tiro ganador fue lanzado por Donald Fox.

Donny ¿por qué nadie le avisó?

Neil sintió que le empezaban a sudar las palmas. ¿Habría tratado Susana de localizarlo el martes por la noche? Sería propio de ella llamar a la oficina para darle la noticia. Y la nueva operadora telefónica había rechazado el soborno de cien dólares que él dada a las jovencitas.

-Recuerde, si recibo cualquier llamada cuando no esté aquí, diga que estoy en una junta.

La operadora tenía el aspecto de modelo para un anuncio de la liga de la moral. Había tratado en vano de idear un método para lograr que mintiera.

Neil arrojó con furia el resto de su sándwich y llevó su cerveza al estudio.

Susana lo vio entrar en la habitación. "¡Ja! Mi atractivo esposo" pensó. Deliberadamente había dejado el periódico sobre la mesa, sabiendo que Neil lo leería. Se puso el libro bajo el brazo y se levantó.

-Los chicos regresarán alrededor de las diez y media. Me voy a leer a la cama.

-Yo los esperaré, cariño.

¡cariño! Debe estar preocupado.

Susana se acomodó en la cama, pero no logró concentrarse en el libro. Lo dejó a un lado y encendió el televisor.

Neil entró en la habitación cuando comenzaban las noticias de las diez.

-está todo muy solo allá afuera. –comentó y se sentó en la cama. Buscó la mano de ella-. ¿Cómo está michica?

-buena pregunta –replicó ella-. ¿Cómo está?

Él trató de tomarlo como una broma.

-A mí me parece que bastante bien.

-Ambos se volvieron a mirar la pantalla cuando el locutor decía las noticias más importantes.

-Annie Britter, una joven y laureada diseñadora de joyas, fue hallada muerta en el muelle de la calle cincuenta y seis oeste. La policía busca a Peter Potters, un vagabundo que pudo haber visto cuando abandonaban el cuerpo de la joven.

Susana vio a Neil de reojo, estaba mortalmente pálido y en su frente comenzaban a formarse perlas de sudor.

Más tarde, a las tres de la mañana, Susana despertó de su inquieto sueño pues Neil se agitaba a su lado. Murmuraba algo ¿un nombre?

-No, no pude… -Susana se apoyó en un brazo y escuchó con atención.

Annie, eso era. El nombre de la joven a la que habían encontrado asesinada. Estaba a punto de mover a Neil para despertarlo cuando de pronto él se quedó quieto.

Con creciente horror, Susana se dio cuenta de por qué lo había alterado tanto la transmisión. Sin duda relacionó el crimen con el de la época terrible en la universidad, cuando él se encontraba entre los estudiantes que fueron interrogados por la muerte de una chica que había sido estrangulada...


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**SÁBADO 23 DE FEBRERO**

El sábado por la mañana, Charley leyó el _Post _de Nueva York con intensa fascinación. Las ocho columnas decían:

**Asesinato por imitación.**

La similitud de la muerte de Annie Britter con el programa "crímenes verdaderos" sobre el asesinato de Karen Grandchester, era el meollo de la historia que aparecía en las páginas siguientes.

Alguien le informó a un reportero sobre la carta enviada a Eleonor Baker, la madre de Karen. El periodista escribió que el FBI seguía la pista de un multiasesino. En los dos últimos años, siete hermosas jóvenes del área de Manhattan habían desaparecido poco después de haber respondido avisos personales. Annie Britter también lo había hecho.

Charley frunció el entrecejo. _Imitación._

"Asesinato por imitación significaba que pensaban que alguien estaba imitándolo. La ira lo invadió; una ira absoluta. "No tenían derecho a negarle el crédito, del mismo modo que Karen no tenía derecho de rechazarlo de la manera en que lo había hecho trece años atrás."

Regresaría al lugar secreto en los próximos días. Necesitaba estar allí. Pondría el video y bailaría los mismos pasos que Astaire.

Pero esta vez no fingiría que bailaba con Ann Miller o, esta vez bailaría con Candy White.

Tomó la fotografía de Candy. El suave cabello rubio y rizado, el cuerpo delgado, los ojos grandes e inquisitivos.

Imitación. La furia latía en sus sienes. "Soy yo, Charley, el único que tiene poder sobre la vida y la muerte de estas mujeres. Yo, Charley, escapé de la prisión , escapé de la prisión de la otra alma y ahora la dominó a voluntad. Tomaré a Candy y le quitaré la vida del mismo modo que se la quité a todas las demás."

Imitación. Las personas que escribieron esto deberían ver las cajas de zapatos en el sótano. Solo entonces sabrían la verdad. Cada una contenía un zapato y una zapatilla de baile del pie de las chicas muertas, empezando por Karen.

Por supuesto, había una manera de demostrar que no era un imitador. Su cuerpo se sacudió en una risa muda. Triste.

Sí, por supuesto, había una forma.

* * *

**DEL SÁBADO 23 DE FEBRERO AL MARTES 26 DE FEBRERO.**

Para Candy los días transcurrieron como si ella fuera un robot preparado para desempeñar tareas específicas.

El sábado por la tarde, acompañada por Stear, fue al departamento de Annie. Se habían recibido tres llamadas más desde el viernes. Una era de Aldo Marco de Bertollini.

-Señorita Britter, le dimos su cheque a su representante, el señor Archivald Cornwall. No tnemos palabras para expresar lo complacidos que estamos con el collar.

Candy levantó las cejas.

-Nunca oí que Cornwall fuera su representante.

La segunda llamada era de alguien que se identificó a sí mismo como apartado postal 2695.

-Annie, habla Milton. Salimos el mes pasado, me gustaría verte de nuevo. Mi número telefónico es 553-681.

La tercera llamada era de Albert Andrew.

-Dejó un mensaje la otra noche –comentó Candy.

Stear anotó los nombres y los números.

-dejaremos puesta la cinta durante los próximos días.

Le dijo Stear a Candy, los expertos de la policía de Nueva York llegarán pronto para registrar el departamento y buscar alguna pista.

Candy preguntó si podía llevarse los papeles de Annie.

-mi nombre está en sus cuentas de banco y en las pólizas de seguros como albacea de su padre. Me dijo que los papeles estaban en el archivero, bajo su nombre.

Las instrucciones de Annie eran sencillas y explícitas. Si algo le sucedía, Candy utilizaría el seguro para pagar los gastos del asilo de ancianos. Todo lo que había en su departamento, su joyería personal y su ropa se las dejaba a ella.

Además había una breve nota dirigida a Candy.

_Candy, seguro que esto es solo por si acaso. Pero sé que mantendrás tu promesa de cuidar a papá si yo falto. Y si eso llegara a suceder, gracias por las cosas maravillosas que compartimos juntas y diviértete por ambas._

-Espero que siga su consejo –observó Stear en voz baja.

-Lo haré, algún día… contestó Candy.

¿Me daría una copia de ese archivo de avisos personales que le entregué?

-Seguro, aceptó Stear-. Aunque ¿para qué la quiere? Buscaremos a las personas que aparecen en los anuncios que ella encerró en un círculo.

-Pero ustedes no tendrán citas con ellos. Ella respondió algunos avisos en nombre de las dos. Tal vez yo reciba llamadas de los hombres que la invitaron a salir.

La siguiente llamada que hizo Candy fue al director de la funeraria en Wellesley, para que enviaran una carroza fúnebre al depósito de cadáveres. ¿Y la ropa? ¿Sería con ataúd abierto?

Candy pensó en los cardenales en la garganta de Annie.

-Ataúd cerrado. Yo escogeré su ropa.

Los servicios fúnebres serían el lunes y la misa de difuntos el martes en San Pablo.

Stear la acompañó a la recámara y la observó mientras abría la puerta del armario y buscaba el atuendo que tenía en mente.

-Annie poseía tanto estilo –comentó Candy inquieta mientras sacaba el vestido de coctel de dos piezas: chaqueta rosa pálido ajustada, delicados botones plateados, falda suelta de gasa rosa y plata-. Annie acababa de comprar este para una cena baile de beneficencia.

A Stear no le gustó que las pupilas de Candy estuvieran tan dilatadas. Deseaba poder llamar a Patricia O´brian, pero ella estaba en una filmación ese día. Candy White no debía quedarse sola.

Candy se dio cuenta de que podía leer los pensamientos de Stear, y supo que no tenía caso tratar de tranquilizarlo. Trató de sonar indiferente cuando preguntó:

-¿qué está haciendo para encontrar al hombre que se reunió con Annie el martes por la noche?

-hemos encontrado a Charles North. Lo que Annie le dijo a usted coincide. El mes pasado se mudó de un bufete de Filadelfia a uno de la avenida del parque. Ayer salió de viaje a Alemania. El lunes, cuando regrese, lo estaremos esperando.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré en Wellesley hasta después del funeral.

-¿Patricia O´brian se reunirá con usted?

* * *

-El martes por la mañana –Candy trató de sonreír-. Por favor, no se preocupe. Annie tenía muchísimos amigos que la apreciaban. Se reunirán para darle el último adiós, me han hablado muchos de los graduados de Mount Holyoke. Estarán allá. Y ella vivió en Wellesley toda su vida. Me quedaré con los que eran sus vecinos, estaré bien.

El funeral fue un acontecimiento para la prensa. Había fotógrafos y cámaras de televisión. Vecinos y amigos. Buscadores de rarezas. Stear le informó que había cámaras escondidas para filmar a todos los que llegaran, en caso de que el asesino de Annie estuviera allí.

El martes por la tarde tomó el avión de Pan Am, de regreso a Nueva York, y Paty la acompañaba.

-¿Puedes tomarte un par de días Candy? –han sido unos días muy difíciles para ti.

Candy negó con a cabeza.

-Cuando sepa que Charles North está bajo custodia, tal vez me valla durante una semana.

-Stear me habló anoche –vaciló Paty-. Ya interrogaron a Charles North. El martes pasado, por la noche, estuvo en una junta de consejo en su bufete de abogados con otros veinte socios. Quien se haya reunido con Annie, solo utilizó su nombre.

* * *

Después de ver la transmición y de hablar con el jefe Moore, Terry decidió ir a Darien durante el fin de semana. Quería estar cerca cuando el FBI hablara con su madre.

Sabía que ella planeaba asistir a una cena de gala en el club. Llegó a la casa alrededor de las diez y decidió ver una película que pasaban por televisión. Poco antes de la media noche escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de la cochera y caminó hasta donde esperaban las escaleras del sótano para esperar a su madre; pensó que ella no bebía oponerse a que los sirvientes vivieran en la casa. No le gustaba la idea de que llegará a casa tarde y sola. Eleonor rechazaba obstinadamente la sugerencia. Le bastaba con Dorothy; quien iba y venía todos los días desde hacía muchos años.

-Hola, madre –saludó mientras ella se acercaba a la escalera.

-¡Oh, Terry, querido! Me sorprendiste. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios ...levantó la vista y trató de sonreír-. ¡Me dio tanto gusto ver tu auto!

Bajo la luz tenue, su rostro de facciones delicadas le recordaba a Terry el de Karen.

Eleonor iba a cumplir sesenta años, era una mejer elegante y hermosa cuya sonrisa jamás borraba la tristeza que a veces expresaban sus ojos. De pronto, Terry se dio cuenta de que su madre parecía estar siempre alerta, esperando o escuchando siempre alguna clase de señal.

Mientras bebían un trago, Terry le habló a Eleonor de Annie, comprendió porque se le había ocurrido que había una similitud. Eleonor siempre había tenido la idea de que algo de lo que Karen le dijo antes de morir resultaba alarmante.

-¿La chica que encontraron tenía puesta una zapatilla de noche? –Preguntó Eleonor-. ¿Igual que Karen? ¿El tipo de zapatilla que se usa para bailar? La nota decía que moriría una bailarina.

Terry eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

-Lo que se piensa es que este es un asesinato por imitación. Alguien obtuvo la idea al ver el programa _crímenes verdaderos. _Un agente del FBI quiere hablar con nosotros al respecto.

Stear fue a visitar a los Grandchester el domingo.

A Terry le agradó que Stear recalcara que nadie pudo haber hecho nada como consecuencia de la carta que recibió Eleonor.

-Señora Grandchester –le dijo—en diversas ocasiones recibimos pistas mucho más específicas que esta y aún así no podemos evitar que suceda una tragedia –explicó. Luego le preguntó a Terry si, en el tiempo que Karen estuvo en la escuela, tuvo citas por medio de avisos personales.

-Creáme –sonrió Terry, Karen tenía tantos chicos revoloteando a su alrededor que no necesitaba responder avisos para_ conseguir una cita. _De todos modos, no existían los avisos personales cuando íbamos a la universidad.

-¿Estuvo usted en Brown?

-No, Karen estudió allí, yo estuve en Williams.

-¿debo suponer que investigaron a todos los amigos especiales?

-Karen tenía la idea de que cualquiera que se atara a un solo chico estaba loca. Era coqueta, le gustaba divertirse. Jamás faltó a una fiesta y bailaba todos y cada uno de los bailes.

-Ahora, esto es importante. ¿Está seguro de que la zapatilla que su hermana usaba cuando la encontraron no era suya?

-Absolutamente. Karen odiaba los tacones delgados. Jamás se había comprado ese tipo de zapatos. Y, por supuesto, no encontramos la otra zapatilla en su armario.

* * *

El martes por la noche, Charles North fue interrogado por segunda vez. Habían ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto Kennedy el lunes, su asombro al ver que le daban la bienvenida dos agentes del FBI fue reemplazado con rapidez por el enojo.

-Jamás he oído hablar de Annie Britter. Nunca he respondido un aviso personal. Considero que son ridículos. No puedo imaginar quien haya podido utilizar mi nombre.

Fue sencillo verificar que North había estado en una reunión de consejo a las siete de la noche el martes pasado, hora en la que supuestamente Annie planeaba reunirse con él.

Esta vez el interrogatorio se realizó en la sede del FBI en la plaza federal. North era de estatura mediana y de complexión robusta. Tenía un aire distintivo de autoridad y refinamiento que probablemente resultaba atractivo para las mujeres. Tenía cuarenta años, estuvo casado durante doce años, y ahora estaba divorciado. Dejó muy claro que resentía la petición de Stear para una segunda entrevista.

-Creo que usted debe entender que acabo de hacerme socio de un prestigioso bufete. Sin duda sería muy embarazoso que se me relacionara con la muerte de esa joven.

-Siento mucho colocarlo en esta situación señor North. –Replicó Stear con frialdad.—puedo asegurarle que en este momento usted no es sospechoso por la muerte de Annie Britter, pero Annie fue víctima de un brutal ataque. Es posible que sea una de varias jóvenes que respondieron avisos personales y desaparecieron. Alguien usó el nombre de usted para colocar ese aviso. Alguien muy inteligente que sabía cuándo iba a dejar el país—continúo Stear inclinándose hacia adelante sobre el escritorio-. Le guste o no, señor North, usted es un eslabón en la muerte de Annie Britter. Vamos a hablar con los amigos de ella para que hagan memoria, para saber si mencionó algún nombre que no tengamos.

En todos y cada uno de los casos, nos pondremos en contacto con usted para saber si usted identifica a alguna de esas personas.

North se puso de pie.

-veo que me lo está ordenando, no me lo está pidiendo, solo asegúrese de que mi nombre no sea filtrado a la prensa.

-cuando se fue, Stear habló por el intercomunicador.

-Betsy, quiero que verifiquen todos los antecedentes de North, y quiero decir todos. También quiero que investigues a Gus Boxer, el superintendente de la calle Christopher número cinto uno, donde vivía Annie Britter.

Su rostro… desde el sábado no puedo dejar de pensar que lo conozco.

-Tenemos un expediente de él, estoy seguro, stear chasqueo los dedos-. Espera un momento. Ese no es su nombre. Se llama Hoffman. Era intendente hace diez años en el edificio donde fue asesinada una joven de veinte años.

* * *

El doctor Albert Andrew no se sorprendió cuando a su regreso a Manhattan había una llamada en su contestadora. Le pedían que se pusiera en contacto con Allistear Cornwall, agente del FBI. Era obvio que estaban haciendo un seguimiento de las personas que le habían dejado un mensaje a annie en los días siguientes a su desaparición.

Albert se puso en contacto con Stear el lunes por la mañana, y acordó reunirse con él el martes antes de su primera consulta.

Stear llegó puntualmente al consultorio de Albert, la recepcionista lo hizo pasar de inmediato. Albert se encontraba sentado a su escritorio. Se observaron. Albert vestía un elegante traje oscuro y una corbata roja y gris. "un tipo atractivo" concedió Stear. Mentón fuerte, ojos azules, cabello rubio.

Stear fue directo al grano.

-Doctor Andrew, le dejó dos mensajes a Annie Britter. Sugieren que la conocía, que salía con ella-¿es el caso?

-Sí, estoy escribiendo un libro que analiza el fenómeno social de los avisos personales.

-¿Cómo fue que llegó a salir con Annie? ¿Usted respondió al aviso de ella o viceversa?

-Ella respondió el mío –contestó Albert. –buscó en su cajón.

-Aquí está el aviso que contestó. Aquí está la carta. Salí con ella a tomar una copa el trece de enero; fuimos a Pierre. Era una joven encantadora. Expresé mi sorpresa respecto a que alguien tan atractiva necesitara compañía. Con bastante franqueza me explicó que estaba respondiendo avisos personales para ayudar a una amiga que está haciendo un documental. Por lo general no menciono que durante esas citas hago investigaciones, pero yo también fui sincero.

-¿Y fue la única vez que salió con ella?

-Sí. Había estado muy ocupado. Estoy terminando mi libro, había planeado llamarla de nuevo en cuanto entregara el manuscrito terminado.

-Pero decidió llamar antes.

-Sí, no deseaba esperar más, Annie... ella... era una mujer muy atractiva y divertida, a principios de la semana la llamé. Luego telefonee de nuevo el jueves.

No, fue el viernes, poco antes de que saliera el fin de semana.

Stear estudió la carta que Annie le envió a Albert. El aviso de él estaba sujeto a ésta:

_Médico de 37, 1.80m. Atractivo, exitoso, con sentido del humor. Disfruta de esquiar y cabalgar, de los museos y de los conciertos. Busca dama creativa, atractiva. Apartado postal 3295._

La nota escrita a máquina de Annie decía:

Hola, apartado 3295. Tal vez soy la persona indicada para ti. No, no es cierto. Tengo buen sentido del humor, 28 años. 1.70m, 60 kilos y ¡mi mejor amiga dice que soy atractiva! Soy diseñadora de joyas y estoy en camino de tener éxito. Buena esquiadora, puedo montar si el caballo es lento y gordo, definitivamente me gusta ir a museos. De hecho, son mi fuente de inspiración; tomo muchas de las ideas para mis alhajas frecuentándolos. Y la música me encanta. ¿Te veré? Annie Britter, 212-555-1432.

-Puede entender porque la llamé –comentó Albert.

-Y jamás la volvió a ver.

-No tuve oportunidad –Albert se puso de pie-. Lo siento, debo interrumpir esta charla, pronto llegará mi paciente, pero estoy aquí si me necesita. Si puedo ayudarlo de algún modo, hágamelo saber.

-Stear guardó la carta de Stear en su portafolio.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarnos, estamos tras el rastro de los hombres que Annie contacto en los últimos dos meses ¿querría entrevistar algunos y darme su opinión.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por casualidad en usted miembro de la AAPL?

Stear sabía que los psiquiatras miembros de la asociación americana de psiquiatría y leyes estaban capacitados para trabajar con psicópatas.

-No, no lo soy. Pero, señor Cornwall, mi investigación demuestra que la gran mayoría de las personas que ponen o que responden estos avisos lo hacen por soledad o por aburrimiento. Otros pueden tener motivos más siniestros.

-Stear se volvió y caminó hasta la puerta. Mientras giraba la perilla, miró hacia atrás.

-Yo diría que eso es cierto en el caso de Annie Britter.

* * *

El martes por la noche Charley condujo hasta el refugio; fue directamente al sótano. Sacó el montón de cajas de zapatos y las colocó sobre el congelador. Sujeto a cada caja estaba el nombre de la chica a la que perteneció el calzado. Abrió la caja de Karen, sacó de nuevo el nike y la zapatilla de lentejuelas.

¿Debería mandar las cosas de Karen y Annie al mismo tiempo?

Consideró la idea con gran cuidado. Era una decisión muy interesante.

No, si lo hacía, la policía y la prensa se darían cuenta de inmediato de que su teoría del asesinato por imitación era errónea. Sabrían que el mismo par de manos extinguió ambas vidas.

Tal vez sería mucho más divertido jugar con ellos durante algún tiempo.

Quizá debería empezar por devolver el zapato de Karen y el de la primera chica que llevó al refugio. Se trataba de Claire, dos años atrás. Una chica de cabello rubio cenizo, actriz de comedia musical, proveniente de Lancaster. Luego, a intervalos de unos cuantos días, enviaría otros paquetes. Janine, Sheila, Marie, Leslie, Annete, Tina, Annie.

Lo sincronizaría de tal forma que el trece de Marzo ya habría enviado todos. Faltaban quince días.

Charley contempló el congelador. Candy sería la última. Tal vez la conservara para siempre.

El martes por la noche cuando Candy llegó del aeropuerto a su departamento encontró una docena de mensajes en su contestadora. Condolencias de viejas amistades, 7 mensajes de avisos que Annie había respondido por ella, también había una llamada de Gus Boxer, e la que la informaba que habían dos personas interesadas en ocupar el departamento de Annie, por lo que debía procurar desocupar el departamento para evitar pagar el alquiler.

Candy regresó la cinta, anotó los nombres y números de las personas que la habían llamado y cambió el casete. Quizá Stear querría tener un registro de las voces.

Calentó el contenido de una lata de sopa, se la llevó en una bandeja y comió en la cama. Cuando terminó, buscó el teléfono y la lista de hombres que le pedían una cita y marcó el primer número.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO... SE QUE LA TRAMA AÚN ESTA EN DESARROLLO, CÓMO ESTA ES UNA NOVELA DE MISTERIO, ES NORMAL QUE SIENTAN QUE VA LENTA, YO QUISIERA SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS RÁPIDO, CRÉANME QUE HAGO LO QUE PUEDO...**

**CON RESPECTO A LO QUE ME PREGUNTABAN ACERCA DE QUE SI FALTABA MUCHO PARA QUE SE CONOCIERAN CANDY Y TERRY... PUES SI, TODAVÍA FALTA UN POQUITO... DE HECHO, CANDY CONOCE PRIMERO A ALBERT Y ENTRE ELLOS EMPIEZA A HABER UNA ESPECIE DE ROMANCE... POR ESO LES DECÍA QUE POR MOMENTOS PARECÍA UN ALBERT FIC, PERO CUANDO TERRY APARECE EN ESCENA CAMBIAN LAS COSAS...**

* * *

**MIERCOLES 27 DE FEBRERO.**

Candy llegó a su oficina alrededor de las nueve, Bev su secretaria le dio un abrazo breve, la mirada llena de compasión. Luego habló de negocios.

-ayer recibimos dos llamadas de gente que vio la magia que hiciste en el departamento de Ralston Arms. Quieren que re decores sus casas ¿te encargarías del hotel que está en la esquina de la tercera y la novena? Los dueños afirman que tienen más gusto que dinero.

- Antes que otra cosa, debo vaciar el departamento de Annie, suspiró Candy.

-me da pavor hacerlo.

Fue Bev la que sugirió que se limitara a trasladar todos los muebles a una bodega.

-¿No crees que podrías utilizar los muebles de Annie por separado en tu trabajos? Una de las señoras que llamó quiere volver a decorar la habitación de su hija de una forma que sea en verdad especial. La chica tiene dieciséis y está en el hospital. Tendrá que permanecer acostada por un largo tiempo.

La consoló algo pensar que la cama de latón de Annie pudiera ser disfrutada por una chica así. Hacía más fácil su tarea.

-Me aseguraré de que ya pueda sacar todo –declaró. Llamó a Stear.

-Sé que el departamento de policía de Nueva York ya terminó de revisar el lugar –dijo él.

Bev arregló que una camioneta recogiera los muebles al día siguiente.

-Yo la recibiré. Sólo muéstrame lo que quieres llevarte –sugirió. Al medio día fueron al departamento de Annie. Bóxer las dejó entrar.

Había unas cuantas cosas que candy decidió conservar como recuerdos. Le regaló a Bev toda la ropa de Annie.

-Eres de la misma talla. Pero, por favor, no te la pongas para ir a la oficina también se ocupó de las joyas que Annie había diseñado. Las reunió con celeridad, sin querer pensar en ese momento en el talento de Annie. _Pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. _Así que desplegó todas las joyas sobre la mesa. Pendientes, collares, brazaletes, anillos. ¿Qué era lo que no la dejaba tranquila?

¡Claro! El nuevo collar que Annie había terminado recientemente, estaba hecho de copias de monedas romanas antiguas. Annie había bromeado al respecto.

-Lo venderé en unos tres mil dólares. Lo diseñé especialmente para un desfile de modas que se llevará a cabo en abril. No puedo darme el lujo de quedármelo, pero hasta que tenga que entregarlo lo voy a usar unas cuantas veces.

¿Dónde estaba ese collar?

¿lo tenía puesto Annie la última vez que salió? Además estaban el anillo con su inicial y su reloj. ¿Los tenía cuando encontraron el cadáver?

Candy metió las joyas personales de Annie en una maleta, junto con el contenido de la caja fuerte. Mandaría valuar las gemas sueltas y las vendería para pagar los gastos del asilo del padre de Annie. No volvió la vista atrás cuando cerró la puerta del departamento 3B.

El miércoles por la tarde, a las cuatro, un detective de la sexta comisaría, con la fotografía de Annie, recorrió las tabernas del área de Washington Square. Hasta ese momento, su búsqueda no había fructificado.

Al fin, en el Aurora de Eddie, en la calle cuatro Oeste, un cantinero afirmó con toda certeza:

-Sí, esa chica estuvo aquí el martes pasado. Yo me fui a florida el miércoles por la mañana. Pero estoy tan seguro al respecto. Parecía que iba a reunirse con alguien. Una chica agradable. Esperó alrededor de cuarenta minutos pero, él nunca apareció. Por fin, pagó la cuenta y se fue.

El cantinero describió con precisión la ropa que Annie llevaba puesta, incluyendo el collar de monedas.

-Pensé que lo llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron.

Luego le dijo a Stear que también faltaba su anillo y su reloj.

-tenía reloj y pendientes cuando la encontraron, dijo Stear, y luego le preguntó si podía ir a verla.

-Claro, aceptó Candy, trabajaré hasta tarde.

Stear llegó a la oficina de Candy una hora después. Llevaba consigo la copia de los avisos personales de Annie que Candy le había pedido.

Candy escuchó atentamente mientras Stear le decía que habían dejado plantada a Annie la noche de su desaparición.

-salió sola del bar aproximadamente a las siete cuarenta y cinco.

Llevaba el collar cuando salió del bar, pero no cuando la encontraron, esto hace pensar a la policía que fue un asesinato para robarla, es probable que llevara consigo la bolsa de diamantes que refirió Cornwall.

-no sabemos nada del anillo.

-siepre llevaba ese anillo, replicó Candy.

Stear asintió con la cabeza.

-Y, además, pudo haber llevado consigo la bolsa de diamantes de Archivald Cornwall.

A Stear no le gustó la expresión de los ojos de Candy, y tampoco le gustó la idea de entregarle una copia de los archivos de Annie. Estaba seguro de que Candy les seguiría la pista a los hombres que aparecieran en la lista de Annie.

-Candy, entiendo la rabia que sientes por haber perdido una amiga como Annie, pero te suplico que no respondas a estos avisos con la loca idea de que encontraras al hombre que se hizo pasar por Charles North. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para encontrar al asesino de Annie. Porque, aunque Annie no haya sido una de sus víctimas, alla afuera hay alguien que está asesinando, y utiliza los avisos personales para conocer mujeres jóvenes, y no quiero que te conviertas en su próxima víctima.

Neil Leagan no salió de Scarsdale en todo el fin de semana. Se dedicó a complacer a Susana y a los niños.

Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando Susana le dijo que había contratado una niñera para el lunes por la tarde. Quería hacer unas compras y le propuso que se reunieran para cenar y luego regresaran juntos a casa.

Por supuesto, Susana no mencionó que antes de ir de compras se reuniría con la detective que llevaría el caso.

Neil la llevó a cenar a Santo Domenico y se comportó especialmente encantador. Incluso llegó a decirle que a veces olvidaba lo bonita que era.

Susana rió al escucharlo.

El martes, Neil regresó a casa a media noche.

-Otra reunión de último momento—suspiró.

El miércoles en la mañana se sintió lo bastante seguro para decirle a Susana que llevaría a cenar a unos clientes y que tal vez no regresara a dormir a la casa. Se sintió sumamente aliviado ante la actitud comprensiva de ella.

-un cliente es un cliente, Neil, solo asegúrate de no llegar muy tarde.

Cuando salió de su oficina, Neil fue directamente a su departamento en London Terrace. Iba a reunirse a las siete treinta en el SoHo para tomar unos tragos con una corredora de bienes raíces, divorciada. Pero primero quería ponerse ropa informal y hacer una llamada telefónica.

Esperaba poder encontrar a Candy White esa noche.

El miércoles por la tarde Archivald Cornwall recibió una llamada de Merrill Ashton, de Winston-Salem, Carolina del Norte. Ashton había estado pensando mucho en la sugerencia de Cornwall de comprarle a Frances una valiosa gema para conmemorar su aniversario.

-Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Nueva York la próxima semana. ¿Tiene algo que mostrarme? Pensaba en un brazalete de diamantes.

Archie le aseguró que tenía justo lo que estaba buscando.

-Acabo de comprar unos diamantes particularmente bellos y ahora mismo los están montando en un brazalete.

-Quisiera que los tasasen.

-Por supuesto, si le gusta el brazalete, puede llevarlo con un joyero de Winston-Salem y, si él no está de acuerdo con su valor, no cerraremos el trato. ¿Está preparado para gastar cuarenta mil dólares? ¿Mil por cada año de matrimonio?

Ashton titubeó.

-Bueno, eso es un poco excesivo.

-Es un brazalete en verdad exquisito –le aseguró Archie.

Acordaron reunirse para tomar una copa el lunes 4 de marzo.

"¿Acaso todo marcha demasiado bien?", se preguntó Archie mientras colgaba el teléfono.

El cheque de veinte mil dólares por el collar Bertollini. El seguro por la bolsa de diamantes, y al haber encontrado el cuerpo de Annie, no podía descartarse la posibilidad de que la hubiesen asaltado. Le dio a Ashton las gemas a un precio muy razonable, pero no cuestionable. Un joyero de Winston-Salem no buscaría gemas que estuvieran en la lista de gemas robadas o desaparecidas.

Lo inundó una ola de placer puro. Archie se rió al recordar lo que le había dicho su tío veinte años atrás. "Archie, te mandé a una prestigiosa universidad del noreste. Tienes la inteligencia necesaria para obtener buenas notas y aún así haces trampa. Tu padre jamás descansará en paz mientras andes por el mundo."

Cuando le confesó a su tío que sobornó al rector de Brown para que lo dejara reinscribirse si se unía a los cuerpos de paz y es posible que tengas que hacer un poco de trabajo de verdad".

No fue tanto trabajo. A los veinte volvió a empezar en Brown. "Que nunca te atrapen", le advirtió su padre. "Y si lo hacen, no importa como lo arregles, que no queden antecedentes criminales".

En el noticiero de las seis de la tarde en el canal 4, John Miller presentaba un reportaje actualizado sobre Annie Bitter. Habían descubierto que faltaba un cuarto de millón de dólares en diamantes de su caja fuerte. Llyod´s de Londres ofrecía una recompensa de cincuenta mil dólares a quien los devolviera. La policía seguía creyendo que la muchacha había sido víctima de un asesino que imitó el _modus operandi _y que realmente no sabía que ella portaba objetos de valor.

Candy apagó la televisión con violencia.

-No tiene nada que ver con un asesinato por imitación, pese a lo que digan, esto tiene que ver con los avisos personales.

Sin duda Stear averiguaría la identidad de algunos de los hombres con los que Annie había salido. Pero Annie iba a reunirse por primera vez con el hombre que se hacía llamar Charles North, y él no había asistido. Supongamos que él acababa de llegar al bar y lo encontró en la puerta. Supongamos que fue uno de los hombres a los que ella envió su fotografía, supongamos que él hubiera dicho: "Annie Britter, soy Charles North. Me retrasé, hay mucho tráfico. Este lugar se ve muy lleno. Vallamos a otro sitio."

Suena lógico, pensó Candy. "si allá afuera hay alguien que ha cometido asesinatos en serie, no se detendrá ahora. Si tan solo supiera cuantos avisos había respondido Annie en realidad, que avisos respondió por las dos."

Eran las siete, una hora adecuada para responder las llamadas que le dejaron en su contestadora telefónica. En los siguientes cuarenta minutos encontró a tres personas y dejó mensajes para otras cuatro. Ahora tenía una cita para beber una copa en Len Parker el jueves en McMullen´s y con David Weld en el restaurante de carnes a la parrilla de Smith y Wollensky el viernes, y para almorzar con Albert Booth en el café victoria el sábado.

¿Y qué pasaba con los que habían dejado mensajes en la máquina contestadora de Annie? Tal vez los llamaría y les diría lo que sucedió en caso de que no estuvieran enterados todavía, y trataría de obtener una cita con ellos.

Los dos primeros no respondieron. El siguiente contestó de inmediato.

-Albert Andrew.

-Albert, soy Candice White, una buena amiga de Annie Britter. Me imagino que sabes lo que le sucedió.

-Candice White –repitió la agradable voz, con tono grave por la preocupación-. Annie me habló de ti. Lo lamento mucho. Ayer hablé con un agente del FBI y le aseguré que me gustaría ayudarle en la forma que pueda. Annie era una chica encantadora.

Candy se dio cuenta de que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Sí, lo era.

Evidentemente él captó la pena en la voz de ella.

-Esto debe ser terriblemente difícil para ti. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar una de estas noches? Quizá te ayude hablar de ello.

-Me gustaría.

-¿Mañana?

Candy pensó con rapidez. Se reuniría con Len a las seis.

-Si está bien para ti a las ocho…

-Perfecto. Haré una reservación en Le cirque. Por cierto, ¿cómo te reconoceré?

-Mido uno setenta y dos y tengo el cabello rubio y rizado. Llevaré un vestido de lana azul con cuello blanco.

-Yo seré el hombre de aspecto más común que haya en el lugar. Te esperaré en el bar.

Candy colgó, se sentía mejor. Sonó el teléfono. Estuvo tentada a no responder, pero podían ser noticias de Billy; en el asilo tenían su teléfono en caso de emergencia. Tomó el auricular.

-Candice White.

-En persona. Vaya, al fin. He tratado de hablarte durante varios días. Soy el apartado veintisiete veintiuno. Neil Leagan. Me gustaría invitarte a tomar una copa.


	13. Chapter 13

**JUEVES 28 DE FEBRERO**

Candy se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación que estaba redecorando para la adolecente que pronto saldría del hospital. La cama de latón de Annie quedaría perfecta. Estaba consciente de que la madre de la chica, con expresión cansada en el rostro agradable, la miraba llena de ansiedad.

-Lisa ha estado en un deprimente cuarto de hospital durante tanto tiempo que pensé que la animaría un poco ver su recámara renovada. La han sometido a mucha fisioterapia, pero es valerosa. Le dijo a los doctores que estaría bailando otra vez dentro de un par de años. Desde que empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, en el momento en que oía la música empezaba a bailar.

A lisa la había atropellado un imprudente mensajero en bicicleta que iba a toda velocidad en sentido contrario, en una calle de un solo sentido. Se incrustó contra ella y le rompió las piernas, los tobillos y los huesos del pie.

-Ama bailar –añadió la madre con añoranza.

_Ama la música, le gusta bailar. _Candy sonrió al pensar en el cartel con ese título que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Annie. –Tengo el cuadro preciso para esa pared –aseguró, y sintió que el dolor constante cedía un poco. Era casi como si Annie asintiera en silencio.

La agencia Harkness, en la calle cuarenta y cinco oeste, era la discreta compañía investigadora que Susana había contratado para indagar las peregrinaciones nocturnas de su esposo. El anticipo de mil quinientos dólares le había parecido simbólico porque era precisamente lo que ella había logrado ahorrar en una cuenta personal para el cumpleaños de Neil que sería en Agosto. El miércoles llamó a Carol Harkness.

-Mi esposo tiene una de sus famosas seudojuntas esta noche.

-Haremos que lo siga Joe Pabst, uno de nuestros mejores hombres –le aseguró Carol.

El jueves, Pabst le pasó el informe a su jefa.

-Este tipo es toda una ficha. Sale de su oficina y toma un taxi a London Terrace, donde tiene un departamento bajo el nombre de Niel Langaste, las mismas iniciales. Así no tiene que preocuparse por sus gemelos con monograma. Los vecinos creen que es ilustrador.

-¿se quedó allí o salió? –preguntó Carol.

-Salió. Alrededor de las siete se reunió con una chica en SoHo. Me senté en la mesa de atrás. Tomaron un par de copas y luego ella dijo que tenía que irse. Tienen una cita para el viernes en la noche. Irán a bailar a un club nocturno del centro.

Con la frente arrugada por la concentración Stear estudiaba el informe de la autopsia de Annie Britter. En este se asentaba que había comido aproximadamente una hora antes de su muerte. Su cuerpo no mostraba señales de descomposición. La ropa estaba empapada. Esos hechos fueron atribuidos en un principio a que el cuerpo fue encontrado después de un día nevado, pero la autopsia reveló que sus órganos estaban parcialmente congelados.

El médico forense concluía que el cuerpo fue congelado inmediatamente después de morir.

¡Congelado! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era demasiado peligroso deshacerse del cuerpo inmediatamente? ¿Dónde lo había guardado? ¿Había muerto el martes por la noche? ¿O era posible que la hubiera mantenido cautiva en algún lugar y no la hubiera matado hasta el jueves?

La policía ha estado verificando la identidad de los hombres que pusieron los avisos que Annie respondió.

Hasta el momento los resultados eran similares a los que obtuvieron con Charles North. Todos tenían pruebas irrefutables de dónde estuvieron el martes por la noche.

Eran casi las cinco cuando recibió una llamada de Candy White.

-He querido hablar contigo todo el día, pero he tenido que hacer algunos trabajos fuera de la oficina explicó ella.

"El trabajo es lo mejor para ella" pensó Stear. Le preguntó como estaba.

-Stear, hay algo que me ha estado molestando. La zapatilla de tacón alto que tenía Annie, ¿le quedaba? Quiero decir, ¿era de su número?

-Candy, eso es algo en lo que estamos trabajando ahora. Tratamos de rastrear e zapato a través del fabricante para saber dónde fue comprado. No es barato. De hecho, el par probablemente costó varios cientos de dólares. Eso limita de manera considerable el número de tiendas en el área de Nueva York que pueden tenerlo.

Prometo que te informaré de los acontecimientos –vaciló y luego añadió-. Espero que hayas olvidado la idea de seguir la pista de los avisos personales que Annie respondió por ti.

-De hecho –repuso Candy-, tengo la primera cita con uno de ellos dentro de una hora.

Len Parker a las seis. Se reunirían en McMullen´s, en la esquina de la setenta y seis y la tercera. Ella solo tomaría una copa de vino con Parker. Él le dijo que debía reunirse con unos amigos en el club para jugar basquetbol.

Como le informara a Albert Andrew, llevaba puesto el vestido azul de lana con cuello blanco. Brazaletes y pendientes de plata y unos angostos botines de gamuza completaban su atuendo.

Candy se miró con atención frente al espejo. Durante su viaje a California su madre insistió en que visitara a su peluquero favorito. Éste le había cambiado un poco el peinado y había acentuado las luces rubias naturales de su cabello. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba el resultado. Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, me veo suficientemente bien como para que Len Parker no me deje plantada en cuanto haga mi aparición.

Parker era alto, de huesos angostos, pero atractivo. Según le dijo, era un maestro universitario que hacía poco se había mudado a Nueva York desde Wichita, Kansas, y no conocía a muchas personas. Mientras bebían su copa de vino le confesó que un amigo le había sugerido que publicara un aviso personal.

-En realidad son costosos. Te sorprendería –comentó-. Es mucho más razonable contestar los avisos de otras personas, pero me alegra que hayas respondido al mío –contempló a Candy.

Eres muy bonita.

-Gracias, respondió ella. Eligió sus palabras con gran cuidado.

-Apuesto a que has conocido a muchas chicas hermosas a través de estos avisos.

Él negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-Ninguna como tú.

Fue una larga hora, Candy escuchó con paciencia sobrehumana los problemas de Parker para encontrar un departamento. Los precios, ¡caramba! "Algunas chicas creen que debes llevarlas a cenar a lugares elegantes. Vamos. ¿Quién puede mantener ese estilo de vida?".

Por fin, Candy logró sacar a relucir el nombre de Annie.

-Lo sé. Mi amiga y yo conocimos a algunas personas muy extrañas a través de estos avisos. Se llamaba Annie Britter. ¿Por casualidad la conociste?

-¿Annie Britter? –Inquirió Parker atorándose con la saliva-.

¿No es la chica a la que asesinaron la semana pasada? ¡Caramba! ¡Lo siento!

¿Acaso no han encontrado aún al asesino?

Candy no quería hablar sobre la muerte de Annie, así que consultó su reloj.

-Debo irme, y tú llegarás tarde al partido de básquetbol.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Me lo perderé. Quédate a cenar.

Aquí preparan buenas hamburguesas, caras, pero buenas.

-Me encantaría, pero debo ver a alguien.

Parker frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Mañana por la noche? Quiero decir, sé que no soy muy atractivo, y los maestros universitarios tienen fama de no ganar mucho dinero, pero en realidad me gustaría volver a verte.

Candy se puso el abrigo.

-en verdad no puedo. Gracias.

Parker se puso de pie y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Bueno, pues paga tú las bebidas. Te crees demasiado buena para mí. Yo soy demasiado bueno para ti.

Candy se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio salir a grandes zancadas del restaurante.

Cuando el cantinero llegó con la cuenta, le dijo:

-Señorita, no se preocupe por ese loco. ¿Le contó su historia de profesor universitario? En realidad pertenece al equipo de mantenimiento de la universidad de Nueva York. Consigue comidas y bebidas gratis a través de los avisos que pone. Le salió barato.

-Yo también lo creo, rio Candy. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó de su bolso una fotografía de Annie.

-Por casualidad, ¿Alguna vez se apareció por aquí con esta chica?

El cantinero miró la fotografía con atención.

-claro que sí. Hace unas dos semanas. Estuvo con el mismo tipo. Ella lo dejó plantado en la mesa.

A Paty la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sintió complacida, cuando, a las seis de la tarde, recibió una llamada de Stear.

-Parece que eres otra que no tiene horarios regulares –saludó él. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu programa. ¿Estarás libre para cenar esta noche?

Paty le respondió que en efecto estaba libre.

-Entonces haz una reservación el algún buen restaurante que esté por tu barrio –pidió él.

Ella colgó y sonrió. Le dio gusto haberse puesto su nuevo traje. Los tonos color arándano le sentaban bien y el cinturón dorado con hebilla en forma de manos entrelazadas acentuaba su estrecha cintura.

Stear llegó puntualmente a las siete. El restaurante estaba en Broadway, a unas cuantas calles del departamento de Paty.

-reservemos los temas serios para el postre –sugirió Stear.

Mientras comían la ensalada. –esbozaron de manera breve sus vidas personales.

-¿Si pusieras un aviso personal que dirías de ti?

Paty reflexionó.

-Mujer blanca, divorciada, cuarenta y un años, productora de televisión ´por cable.

Él bebió un trago de su copa.

-Prosigue.

-Nacida y criada en Manhattan. Cree que cualquiera que viva en algún otro sitio es un enfermo mental.

Él se rió. Paty observó como se le formaban unas simpáticas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos.

-Limpia, pero no particularmente ordenada. Buena cocinera, pero odia la comida complicada. Adora el jazz. Y, oh, sí, soy buena bailarina.

-Así fue como te hiciste amiga de Annie Britter y de Candy White, en una clase de baile –comentó Stear.

Luego observó como la tristeza nublaba los ojos de Paty. Se apresuró a agregar:

-Mi aviso es un poco más breve. Trabajo para el gobierno.

Hombre blanco, divorciado, cuarenta y tres años, agente del FBI.

No puedo bailar sin tropezar con mis propios pies. Me gusta viajar, siempre que no sea a Vietnam. Tres años allí fue suficiente. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, tengo un hijo de quince años, Hank, que es un chico de primera.

-Lo grabaremos dentro de dos semanas –le informó Paty-.

Me gustaría dejarte al final para que a la gente le quede la advertencia seria sobre el peligro de responder a estos avisos.

Vas a presentar las fotografías de las chicas desaparecidas, y cuando se les vio por última vez ¿verdad?

-Sí, siempre existe la posibilidad de que algún espectador tenga información sobre ellas.

Después de una charla muy agradable y una deliciosa cena, Stear y Paty salieron del restaurante, hacía un frío infernal, pero decidieron ir caminando, el departamento de Paty estaba a una muy corta distancia.

Stear tomó a Paty del brazo y no la soltó en todo el trayecto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio de Paty, ella lo invitó a tomar una copa más y él aceptó con gusto.

Mientras Stear servía dos copas de vino tinto, Paty hizo una llamada.

Estaba tratando de localizar a los Barnes de Lancaster, ellos habían enviado una carta a la oficina de Paty para denunciar la desaparición de Claire, su hija, y Paty deseaba que aparecieran en el programa.

Una voz masculina respondió el teléfono:

-Quien quiera que sea, por favor cuelgue el teléfono. Estuvimos fuera todo el día y acabamos de abrir el correo. Había un paquete dirigido a mi esposa.

Paty escuchó a una mujer gritar.

-Nuestra hija… -prosiguió la voz aturdida-. Desapareció hace dos años. Ese paquete contenía uno de los zapatos de Claire y una zapatilla de raso de tacón alto –comenzó a gritar-. ¿Quién envió esto? ¿Por qué lo enviaron? ¿Significa que Claire está muerta?

El portero ayudó a Candy a salir del taxi, ella entró en Le Cirque y sintió que empezaba a relajarse, aún sentía que la cabeza le zumbaba tras haberse enterado que Parker había conocido a Annie, ¿Por qué lo había negado?

Cada vez que los padres de Candy viajaban a Nueva York, cenaban en Le Cirque. Era un restaurante maravilloso. El bar estaba a la izquierda.

Pequeño y encantador, pero no era un lugar para quedarse mucho tiempo, era más bien un lugar donde esperar a un invitado o para esperar una mesa. Había un solo hombre sentado en un extremo. _El tipo de aspecto más común del lugar._

Albert Andrew no se había hecho justicia. De cabello rubio, con un rostro atractivo, alto y delgado, traje azul con tenues rayas. Mientras la miraba con evidente reconocimiento y placer, Candy fue plenamente consciente del hermoso color azul de los ojos de Albert.

-Candy White.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, le hizo una seña al _maitré, _e inmediatamente los llevaron a una de las mejores mesas

Durante la siguiente media hora, Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert trataba deliberadamente de alejar la muerte de Annie de la cabeza de Candy.

-Misión cumplida. Creo que al fin empiezas a sentirte a salvo.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que vi la manera en que entrabas al restaurante.

Todo en ti sugería un alto nivel de tensión. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, en verdad… solo… me gustaría hablar de Annie.

-A mi también, pero, Candy… -hizo una pausa-. Mira, no puedo dejar de hacer lo que hago todo el día. Soy psiquiatra.

-sonrió disculpándose.

Candy sintió que empezaba a relajarse.

-Tienes toda la razón, estaba muy tensa cuando llegué.

Le habló acerca de Len Parker.

El escuchó con atención, con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

-Por supuesto, informarás de este hombre a la policía.

-De hecho, al FBI.

- ¿A Allistear Cornwall? Como te comenté cuando hablamos, fue a mi oficina el martes. Por desgracia puede decirme muy poco.

Me reuní con Annie hace unas cuantas semanas.

Tuve la sensación inmediata de que una chica como ella no necesitaba responder avisos personales. Se lo dije y me habló del programa que estaba haciendo su amiga. Te mencionó. Dijo que su mejor amiga estaba respondiendo avisos con ella.

Candy asintió en silencio, esperando que o se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-Por lo general no explico que la razón por la que pongo anuncios es porque estoy trabajando en un libro, pero se lo confesé a Annie. Intercambiamos historias sobre nuestras citas. He tratado de recordar todo lo que me dijo, pero no mencinó nombres y las historias eran graciosas. Puedo decir con certeza de que no me dio la impresión de que algo la preocupara.

-"Encuentros cercanos del peor tipo", solía llamarlos.

Albert sonrió.

-Me lo dijo, le pregunté si podíamos hacer planes para cenar juntos y accedió. Yo trataba de terminar mi libro, y ella estaba terminando un collar que estaba diseñando para Bertolini.

-le dije que volvería a llamarla, pero cuando lo hice, nadie respondió… al parecer era demasiado tarde.

-Fue la noche en que ella pensaba que iba a salir con alguien llamado Charles North. Todavía creo que aunque él no se haya presentado, su muerte tuvo que ver con un anuncio que respondió.

-Sí estas tan segura de ello, ¿por qué ahora tú estás respondiendo esos avisos?

-Porque voy a encontrar a ese hombre.

Él se mostró inquieto, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Leyeron el menú y finalmente ordenaron. Albert trató de alejar la muerte de Annie de la cabeza de Candy, y por ello le habló de sí mismo.

-Mi padre hizo su dinero en la industria de los plásticos y compró una mansión en Bridgewater, a veces, me pregunto qué hacemos tres personas en una casa tan grande, pero luego recuerdo lo feliz que era mi padre mostrando su casa.

-luego habló de su divorcio.

-Me casé una semana después de salir de la universidad, pero fue un error para los dos, la carrera de medicina es un camino largo y tortuoso. Después de cuatro años, ella se cansó. Ahora ella vive en Chicago y tiene tres niños.

Era el turno de candy, pero ella evitó mencionar a sus famosos padres.

Fue una cena muy agradable, mientras bebían el café expreso, Albert retomó el tema de la muerte de Annie.

-Por lo general no ofrezco consejos, y menos gratis, pero candy, deberías abandonar la idea de atrapar a ese hombre, Allistear Cornwall no descansará hasta hacer que el culpable pague por lo que hizo.

-lo sé, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, dijo Candy, luego comentó:

-Annie dijo que había conocido a un hombre muy agradable… apostaría mi último dólar a que fuiste tú.

Albert llevó a Candy a casa en taxi, le pisió al conductor que esperara mientras él la acompañaba hasta la puerta del edificio para asegurarse de que entrara sana y salva, pero mientras la cerradura del departamento de candy cedía, él escuchó un ruido que lo hizo volverse.

A través del vidrio puso ver la silueta de un hombre subía los escalones a toda prisa…

El hombre golpeó la puerta de Candy y la pateó para luego salir corriendo calle abajo.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD LES OFREZCO UNA MEGA DISCULPA, PERO COMO YA HABÍA COMENTADO EN MI OTRO FIC, LA LAP SE DESCOMPUSO Y NO PODÍA CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA... PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, ESPERO PODER SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS CON MÁS FRECUENCIA.**

* * *

**VIERNES 1 DE MARZO.**

Eleonor Baker se debatía entre levantarse o intentar dormir una hora más. Había estado soñando con Karen. Faltaban dos semanas para el aniversario de su muerte, el 13 de marzo. Karen había cumplido diecinueve años un día antes de que la mataran.

Este año hubiera celebrado su cumpleaños número treinta y uno.

Impaciente, Eleonor retiró las mantas, buscó su bata de terciopelo y se levantó. Se calzó las pantuflas, salió al corredor y bajó la escalera que llevaba a la planta principal.

Comprendía la preocupación de Terry. Tenía una casa grande y todo el mundo sabía que vivía sola. Pero amaba la casa. Cada cuarto guardaba muchos recuerdos alegres. Eleonor pensaba que dejar la casa implicaría dejar sus recuerdos atrás.

El Times se encontraba en la puerta lateral. Eleonor empezó a leer mientras hacía el café. En una de las páginas interiores había un artículo pequeño sobre la chica que habían encontrado muerta, y de la cual se pensaba que había sido un asesinato por imitación. ¡Qué espantosa idea! ¿Cómo podía haber dos personas tan malvadas, el que le quitó la vida a Karen, y el que había matado a Annie Britter? ¿Sería posible que Annie Britter siguiera viva si ese programa no hubiera salido al aire? ¿Y qué era lo que intentaba recordar cuando insistió tanto en verlo? "Kary, Kary, sé que me dijiste algo que debí haber considerado importante", pensó.

Karen, que hablaba de la escuela, de sus clases, de sus amistades, de los chicos con quienes salía. Karen, que planeaba ir a Francia en verano.

Karen, quien amaba bailar. Annie Britter también fue encontrada con una zapatilla de baile de tacón alto. ¿Tacón alto? ¿Qué le evocaban esas dos palabras? Impaciente, Eleonor comenzó a resolver el crucigrama.

Dorothy llegó a las nueve en punto.

-Espero que no tenga que salir esta mañana, señora Grandchester.

-El viento está terrible –observó. Llevaba el correo y un paquete voluminoso bajo el brazo. Puso todo sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño-. Esto me parece raro. Quiero decir, no tiene remitente.

Espero que no sea una bomba o algo por el estilo.

-Es posible que sea más correo extravagante –aventuró. Eleonor comenzó a tirar del cordón del paquete y experimentó una súbita sensación de pánico-. Es curioso. Voy a llamar a Glenn Moore.

Moore, el jefe de policía, acababa de llegar a su oficina-

-Señora Grandchester, por favor no toque ese paquete. Vámos para allá.

A las diez, manipulando el paquete con infinita preocupación, un oficial del escuadrón de bombas lo acomodó para que pudieran tomarle una placa de rayos x.

Desde la sala, dónde ella y Dorothy se encontraban aisladas, Eleonor escuchó la risa de alivio del hombre.

-Esto no estallará, señora –le aseguró. No hay nada más qllí que un par de zapatos que no hacen juego.

Eleonor vio la expresión perpleja de Moore y sintió toda la sangre se retiraba de su rostro mientras abrían el paquete.

Era una caja de zapatos con una zapatilla de lentejuelas con tacón alto acomodada junto a un estropeado tenis.

-¡Oh, Karen! –exclamó. Eleonor no sintió que Moore la sostenía mientras perdía el conocimiento.

A las tres de la mañana del viernes Candy fue arrancada de un sueño inquieto por el sonido del timbre del teléfono. Vio la hora en el reloj mientras iba a contestar.

-Candy –susurraron su nombre.

-¿Quién habla?

El susurro se convirtió en un grito.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta en las narices! ¿me oyes?

Seguro que era Len Parker. Candy colgó con violencia y se envolvió con las mantas. Un momento después el aparato empezó a sonar otra vez pero Candy no contestó.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos al fin dejó de sonar, pero Candy ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, durante las siguientes dos horas estuvo reflexionando acerca de la conducta violenta de Parker, hasta que se quedó dormida en un profundo sueño salpicado de pesadillas.

A las siete treinta, Candy se despertó con una sensación de miedo, así que tomó una larga ducha para tranquilizarse.

A las ocho, el teléfono volvió a sonar. "Que no sea Len Parker" pensó ella, mientras contestaba el teléfono con un inseguro saludo.

-Candy, espero que no sea demasiado temprano para llamar, solo quería decirte cuanto disfruté estar contigo anoche.

-¡Oh, Albert, no puedo decirte cuan aliviada estoy de que seas tú.

La preocupación en el tono de él era reconfortante, le contó de Len Parker y de las llamadas telefónicas.

-Candy, me parece que lo mejor será que llames a ese agente del FBI y le digas acerca de Parker y… ¿Puedo suplicarte que dejes de responder esos ávidos?

-Me temo que no, pero voy a llamar a Stear para contarle lo que sucedió.

Luego se despidió y colgó, sintiéndose reconfortada.

Llamó a Stear desde su oficina, pero le informaron que había viajado a Lancaster.

Más tarde, cuando habló con Paty, ella le explicó porque Stear había viajado a Pensilvania.

-Candy, es tan aterrador. Una cosa es que alguien que haya visto el episodio de crímenes verdaderos fuera lo bastante pervertido para repetirlo, pero esto significa que alguien puede haber estado haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Claire Barnes estaba en la lista de personas desaparecidas desde hacía dos años. Las dos tenían mucho en común, Claire estaba a punto de tener su primer gran oportunidad en un musical de Broadway; Annie acababa de tener su primera gran oportunidad como diseñadora del collar de Bertollini.

"Su primer gran oportunidad" las palabras de Paty resonaban en la mente de Candy.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Candy recordó que aún no había recibido el cheque que Annie cobraría por el diseño del collar, por lo que decidió llamar a Aldo Marco, éste le explicó que el pago ya se había realizado a nombre de Archie.

Candy se comunicó con Archie, que se disculpó por no haberse puesto en contacto con ella, alegando que había estado fuera de la ciudad olvidando el asunto del cheque, pero había algo en el tono de Archie que inquietaba a Candy y la hacía sospechar de aquella actitud…


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, SÉ QUE YA TODAS DESEAN QUE CANDY Y TERRY SE CONOZCAN... PERO ESTE NO ESE CAPÍTULO, PERO LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, YA CASI LLEGA EL MOMENTO, POR LO PRONTO TERRY YA APARECE EN ESCENA, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE PUEDEN DAR UNA IDEA DE COMO VAN A CONOCERSE...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Durante la semana previa al aniversario de la muerte de Karen, Stear viajó a Lancaster para entrevistarse con los padres de Claire Barnes, la chica que había desaparecido hacía dos años. Stear comprendió con horror que estaban enfrentándose a un verdadero asesino en serie.

Mientras tanto Candy, desesperada por los pocos resultados de la investigación de Stear, tuvo tantas citas como pudo con los hombres que dejaban mensajes en su contestadora, y había preguntado a todos por Annie, no todos la habían conocido, sin embargo Candy estaba segura de que ninguno de esos hombres podía haber asesinado a Annie.

El viernes por la tarde, Stear regresó a su oficina, allí le esperaba un mensaje de Moore, el agente de policía de Darien donde le informaba que los Grandchester habían recibido un paquete que contenía los zapatos de Karen Grandchester. Moore le pedía se comunicara inmediatamente, Stear así lo hizo.

-¿Estás seguro de que son los compañeros de los zapatos que usaba Karen?

-Ya los comparamos. Ahora tenemos ambos pares.

-Lo que sabemos entonces es que el asesino comenzó hace trece años, si no es que antes. Debe tener un motivo para devolver los zapatos precisamente ahora, y si logramos establecer la conexión entre los tres asesinatos, finalmente tendremos una clara línea de investigación.

EL ANUNCIO QUE HIZO SUSANA de que planeaba llevar a los niños a Guilford a visitar a su padre fue muy bien recibido por Neil, ya que esto le daba dos noches libres. No se había ofrecido a acompañarlos alegando que nunca había sido del agrado del padre de Susana.

Antes de partir, Susana llamó al investigador privado, tomó con mucha calma la información que le dieron, le dijeron que se había reunido con una mujer para tomar una copa, la cita que había hecho con esa mujer para ir a bailar y también acerca del departamento y su cambio de identidad.

-No se molesten en seguirlo de nuevo, ya no quiero escuchar más.

Cuando Susana llegó a casa de su padre, este la recibió con mucho agrado, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a solas, su padre le dijo.

-Puedo preguntar ahora ¿a qué debo esta inesperada aunque muy bienvenida visita?

-Susana sonrió. Supongo que ahora voy a divorciarme de Neil, he descubierto que tiene una vida paralela, incluso tiene un departamento bajo otro nombre.

-Querida, no quisiera tener que decirlo, pero, "te lo dije". Este tipo es un mujeriego, y además creo que tiene una vena de maldad. ¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste dieciocho años? ¿Esa noche en que estaba tan borracho cuando te trajo a casa que tuve que echarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, los trozos del cristal de la ventanilla de mi auto estaban esparcidos.

-No puedes estar seguro de que haya sido Neil.

-Vamos querida, si vas a enfrentar los hechos, enfréntalos todos. Dime, ¿acaso no es verdad que lo encubriste cuando lo interrogaron por la muerte de esa chica?

-¿Te refieres a Karen Grandchester?

-Por supuesto que me refiero a ella.

-Neil sencillamente no es capaz…

-¿A qué hora pasó por ti la mañana en que ella murió?

-A las siete. Queríamos regresar a Brown para ver un partido de hockey.

-Susy, la abuela me lo contó todo antes de morir. Estabas llorando a lágrima viva porque creías que Neil te había plantado de nuevo. Llegó después de las nueve. Por lo menos dame la satisfacción de decir la verdad ahora.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y los niños entraron corriendo.

Donny se veía relajado y feliz, Susana lo observó y se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era físicamente a su padre, Susana se había enamorado de Neil desde que estaban en el segundo año de preparatoria, y pensó con amargura que nunca podría librarse de él totalmente.

Entonces recordó como Neil le había suplicado aquella mañana.

-Susy mi auto se descompuso, están tratando de acusarme.

Por favor, di que estuve aquí a las siete.

Donny se acercó a besarla, y ella le acarició los cabellos, luego se volvió a su padre.

-Papá, sabes que la abuela no estaba bien, ya en ese entonces ni siquiera podía distinguir un día del otro.

SÁBADO 2 DE MARZO.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana cuando llegó al lugar. Cuando estaba allí, Charley podía ser él mismo. Sin tener que ocultarse detrás del otro. Tenía una infinita sensación de ser libre, libre para regodearse en los recuerdos deliciosos.

Karen, Claire, Janine, Marie, Sheila, Leslie, Anette, Tina, Annie.

Todas sonriéndole, tan contentas de estar con él, sin tener la oportunidad de rechazarlo, de mirarlo de forma despectiva.

Fue en ese momento que lo decidió, era hora de enviar las pertenencias de Annie, de esa manera a la policía no le quedaría duda de que los tres asesinatos estaban relacionados, y para asegurarse de ello, le enviaría directamente a Candice White el paquete con la zapatilla y el botin.

Interrogaron a Len Parker. De inmediato comenzó a quejarse de que Candy había sido muy maleducada con él.

-Yo solo quería disculparme, sabía que me había portado muy mal, pero ella me cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Y a Annie Britter? ¿También la siguió?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella me mandó a volar. Tal vez fue mi culpa. Yo estaba de mal humor el día que salí con ella. Le dije que todas las mujeres eran unas malditas cazafortunas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no admitió esto ante Candice White?, cuando ella la preguntó, usted dijo que no había conocido a Annie.

-Porque sabía que terminarían interrogándome.

-¿Vive en la esquina de la noventa y la calle cuarenta y ocho?

-Sí.

-El fideicomisario piensa que usted tiene otro lugar de residencia. Retiro una suma de dinero bastante importante hace cinco o seis años.

-Era mi dinero y podía gastarlo como quisiera.

-¿Compró otra propiedad?

-Demuéstrelo.

El sábado por la mañana Stear interrogó a Petey Potters después de una intensa búsqueda.

-Petey, tus huellas digitales estaban sobre la garganta de Annie Britter el día que la encontraron.

-Mire, confesó en un arranque. –Sí encontré a esa chica, y no tenía dinero suficiente ni siquiera para comprar una taza de café. Pude darme cuenta de que el collar que llevaba era de oro puro, así que se lo quite.

-¿Qué hiciste con el collar?

-Lo vendí por veinticinco dólares a un tipo que trabaja en la séptima avenida, a la vuelta de la parte sur de Central Park.

-¿Cuándo encontraste el cuerpo?

-Cuando desperté, por la mañana muy temprano, aún estaba muy oscuro cuando escuché el sonido de un auto, imagine que podría ser un asunto de drogas, así que permanecí dentro. Lo juro.

-¿Ni siquiera te asomaste?

-Bueno, cuando estuve seguro de que se había ido…

-¿Alcanzaste a verlo?

-No del todo aseguró, pero estoy seguro de una cosa… era una camioneta.

Candy y Paty habían planeado cenar juntas, Candy había llegado primero al restaurante, el dueño del lugar, Jimmy se acercó y le ofreció sus condolencias por la muerte de Annie.

-Annie era una gran chica, a veces, cuando venía a comer algo rápido me sentaba con ella. Le dije que se cuidara mucho si estaba contestando esos locos anuncios.

-Me sorprende que te hubiera hablado de ellos, dijo Candy.

-No lo hizo. El mes pasado buscaba un pañuelo en su bolso y sacó un anuncio arrancado de una revista, cayó al suelo y cuando lo recogí me llamó mucho la atención. Le dije: "Annie Britter, espero que no estes metida en esta tontería".

-¿Recuerdas que decía el aviso?

Jimmy arrugó el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

-No, pero pude verlo bastante bien, y lo recordaré. Era algo sobre cantar o… ah, ya me acordé. Mira, allí está Paty, y viene acompañada.

Stear siguió a Paty hasta la mesa.

Stear le habló a Candy de lo sucedido con la Claire Barnes y también le habló de Karen Grandchester y de la repentina devolución de sus pertenencias.

-Entonces no fue un asesinato por imitación, dijo Candy.

-Al parecer no, dijo Stear con un tono grave, estamos investigando, créeme Candy, estamos haciendo todo cuanto podemos.

Esta mañana me puse en contacto con Terrence Grandchester, le pedí que accediera a charlar acerca de la muerte de su hermana, y él está dispuesto a colaborar.

El domingo por la mañana Albert llamó a Candy para invitarla a conocer su propiedad en Bridgewater, le dijo que la idea era que ella se olvidara por unas horas de la muerte de Annie.

Candy aceptó la invitación de Albert, así que a las diez de la mañana el pasó a recogerla, el auto de Albert era un Mercedes de dos plazas, era un auto bastante veloz, además había muy poco tráfico por lo que les tomó tan solo dos horas ir hasta allí.

Al llegar la señora Hughes y su esposo les dieron la bienvenida, la pareja de avanzada edad estaba encargada de mantener en buenas condiciones la casa y sus alrededores, eran unas personas realmente agradables.

Después de la merienda, Candy y Albert salieron a cabalgar por los extensos terrenos de la propiedad, a candy le encantaba cabalgar, había aprendido a hacerlo siendo muy pequeña.

Cenaron a las seis de la tarde, la señora Hughes les preparó una exquisita y copiosa cena.

-No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. No sabes lo duro que habría sido quedarme sola en casa.

-Y si yo hubiese venido solo hasta aquí habría sido muy aburrido.


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN EL MOMENTO QUE ESPERABAMOS...**

* * *

**LUNES 4 DE MARZO**

El lunes por la tarde Archie se reunió con Merrill Ashton para cerrar el negocio del brazalete.

-En verdad es una pieza magnífica, Frances la va a adorar.

-Entonces quiero que cuando llegue a casa mande a valuar la pieza, si el joyero le dice que la pieza vale un centavo menos, no habrá trato dijo Archie.

Ashton sacó la chequera y firmó un cheque a nombre de Archie.

Archie no se dio cuenta de que un hombre que había estado sentado en una mesa lateral a la suya siguió a Ashton hasta el vestíbulo.

-¿Me permite hablar con usted señor?

Ashton aceptó la tarjeta que le ofrecía el hombre.

**LLOYD'S DE LONDRES**

NIGEL BRUCE

-No comprendo, farfullo Ashton.

-¿Le importaría que entráramos en la joyería que está allá y le hecharamos un vistazo a la pieza que acaba de comprar?

-¿Está sugiriendo que el brazalete es robado?

-No estoy sugiriendo nada, solo quiero saber si es que hay algo extraño con ese brazalete.

-El cheque no está certificado. Por la mañana, puedo hacer que suspendan el pago.

**MARTES 5 DE MARZO.**

El martes por la mañana Stear entró en las galerías Grandchester, echó un rápido vistazo alrededor antes de ir directamente a la oficina de Terrence Grandchester. El joven hablaba con aplomo por teléfono.

-Dígale a lord Kilman que pueden prometerle esa cantidad, pero que no la va a obtener. Nosotros preferimos establecer cantidades razonables para los precios base de subasta. Creo que si estudia con atención nuestros cálculos, se dará cuenta de que muchas de las piezas que adquirió recientemente aún pueden brindarle una buena utilidad.

Se veía seguro, bien informado, con calidez innata. Así es como Stear había clasificado a Terrence la semana anterior, cuando fue a Darien. Entonces Grandchester vestía una camisa deportiva y un suéter con cuello de tortuga. Hoy, como su puesto ejecutivo lo requería, vestía un traje gris oscuro.

Cuando notó la presencia de Stear, Terry colgó el teléfono y rodeo el escritorio para estrecharle la mano.

-Stear fue directo al grano y le habló de la posible conexión entre el asesinato de Karen y el de Annie.

-¿Quiere decir que alguien que conoció a mi hermana hace trece años es la misma persona que coloca anuncios y se relaciona con chicas para después matarlas?

-Ya entendió la idea. Candice White era la mejor amiga de Annie Britter. Habían estado respondiendo estos avisos porque una amiga suya está haciendo un documental y les pidió que tomaran parte en la investigación.

Candice White espera que el hombre que asesinó a Annie se ponga en contacto con ella.

Terry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quiere decir que usted va a permitir que una chica inocente se exponga de esa manera?

-No conoce a Candice White, no le estoy permitiendo nada. Es lo que está decidida a hacer, pero gracias a ella he podido conocer a unos personajes muy interesantes y quizá pueda obtener información que pueda sernos útil.

-Sigo creyendo que es una idea espantosa –dijo Terry.

-También yo. Y, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo en eso, le diré como puede ayudarnos. Iremos a Brown y obtendremos un registro de los alumnos y los profesores de la época en la que su hermana estudiaba allí, después cotejaremos esa lista con los nombres de los hombres con los que Annie o Candice salieron en las últimas semanas.

También sería muy útil que usted pudiera reunir fotografías de los amigos y conocidos de Karen.

Quiero que Candice White revise las fotografías para ver si reconoce a alguno de ellos.

-Por supuesto, tenemos un número infinito de fotografías de Karen, sin embargo no me será posible ir a Connecticut hasta el fin de semana, pero le aseguro que el domingo traeré todo.

-Se lo agradezco, dijo Stear al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Sé que todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ustedes, pero le aseguro que si logramos atrapar al asesino, esto le traerá mucha paz a usted y a su madre.

Cuando Stear se iba un mensaje localizador sonó en su bolsillo.

-¿Le importa se hago una llamada desde su oficina?

Terry le ofreció el teléfono y observó a Stear mientras arrugaba la frente.

-¿Cómo está Candy?

A Terry lo invadió una fría oleada de aprensión. No conocía a esa chica, y sin embargo experimentó una sensación de miedo por ella.

Un momento después, Stear se volvió hacia Terry.

-¿Existe alguna manera de traer esas fotografías de inmediato?

Acaba de llamar la policía de White Plains. El padre de Janine Wetzl, otra de las jóvenes desaparecidas recibió el mismo tipo de paquete que le enviaron a su madre, a Candice White también le enviaron un paquete similar con las pertenencias de Annie Britter.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Desde el momento en que Candy vio el paquete supo lo que contenía, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar que una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderara de ella.

Paty llegó hasta su departamento para comprobar que ella estuviera bien, no mucho tiempo después llegó Stear.

Candy les explicó las circunstancias en las que había recibido el paquete.

-Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa a descansar Candy, dijo Stear.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Eso sería lo peor que podría hacer—intentó sonreír.

-Voy a trabajar en un proyecto esta tarde, y luego tengo una cita.

Candy iba a reunirse con Neil Leagan en el bar de un restaurante de carnes.

Neil llegó tarde deshaciéndose en disculpas. "Es atractivo", pensó Candy. "Muy atractivo."

Lo escuchó con atención mientras bebían una copa de vino. Era entretenido y hablaba muy bien.

-Dime, ¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tú necesita responder estos anuncios?

Eludir la respuesta fue muy fácil para Candy.

-¿Por qué un hombre atractivo y exitoso como tu necesita colocar anuncios personales?

-La respuesta es sencilla –repuso con prontitud-. Estuve casado durante ocho años y fue suficiente para mí. No estoy interesado en una relación seria. De este modo conozco a muchas mujeres agradables.

-bien ahora ya sabes la historia de mi vida, ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

Candy relató una versión muy cuidadosa.

-Sabes Neil, eres un hombre realmente agradable, pero me temo que debo irme.

-Yo también tengo que irme, pero ¿Crees que podría invitarte a cenar uno de estos días?

-Realmente estoy muy ocupada estos días, pero quizá en otra ocasión.

Cuando Neil se fue Candy pensó: "En verdad agradable o un muy buen actor, me inclino por lo segundo", pensó Candy.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El martes por la mañana Stear fue llamado de emergencia, tenía que colaborar en un interrogatorio.

Se trataba de Archivald Cornwall que al parecer había tratado de comercializar un brazalete con incrustaciones de diamantes que resultaron ser falsificaciones.

Stear sabía que el hombre era culpable, pero desafortunadamente no pudieron hallarse pruebas en su contra.

Archie dijo que Annie le había dado la bolsa de diamantes falsos.

-Al parecer ella estaba trabajando en unos diseños de bisutería y debió confundirlos con los reales. –dijo él.

Tuvieron que dejarle ir tras el interrogatorio, pero cuando se hubo ido, Stear pidió s su personal que investigara la vida y movimientos de Archivald.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

MIERCOLES 6 DE MARZO.

Terrence Grandchester miró con sumo interés a Candice White, definitivamente le gustó lo que vio.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio, largo y rizado, se veía suave y le caía suelto alrededor del rostro. Ojos color verde, semejante al de las esmeraldas enmarcados por unas pestañas largas.

"Me recuerda a Karen" pensó. Pero pensar esto lo impresionó mucho, en realidad no se parecían. Karen era la clásica belleza, con ojos azules muy vívidos y el cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado. Entonces, ¿en dónde radicaba esa sensación de semejanza? En la gracia absoluta con la que Candice se movía. Karen caminaba así, como si la música fuese a comenzar, y ella fuera a deslizarse para dar los primeros pasos.

Para Candy tampoco pasó desapercibido que Terrence era un hombre realmente atractivo, le gustaron sus facciones bien definidas, notó que tenía una pequeña giba en el puente de la nariz, quizá resultado de alguna fractura. Los hombros anchos y musculosos indicaban que gizaba de una condición física excelente.

Stear hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

Terry le ofreció la mano en señal de saludo, en cuanto sus dedos se tocaron Candy fue consciente de que entre ellos había una extraña energía.

Candy se disculpo por haber retenido la mano de él un poco más de lo debido.

-Lo lamento, se disculpo con rapidez.

-Le agradezco que haya ido hasta Connecticut anoche para traer las fotografías. Stear me contó que tuvo que modificar sus planes.

-No eran importantes, aseguró Terry y sintió que Candy trataba de desviar su atención.

-Es mucho material, aún faltan algunas cajas, pero le aseguro que conozco a la mayoría de las personas que aparecen allí, puedo ayudarla si lo desea.

Candy aceptó de buena gana y Terry la guió hasta una pequeña oficina en el piso de abajo.

Candy se maravillo con los objetos que Terry tenía en la galería, distinguió un escritorio cilíndrico y se encamino hacia allí.

-¿Es un Roentgen verdadero?

Terry pasó la mano sobre la superficie de caoba.

-sí, lo es. Veo que conoce usted sobre antigüedades ¿está en el negocio?

Candy sonrió.

-De cierta manera, se podría decir que sí.

Terry alzó las cejas pero no pidió más explicaciones.

-Por aquí.

Entraron en una habitación, sobre una mesa estaban cuidadosamente colocados anuarios, marcos, carruseles con diapositivas, instantáneas y toda clase de fotografías.

-No olvide que estas fotografías fueron tomadas hace trece años.

Candy supo que era demasiado material como para considerar llevarlo a casa asi que le preguntó a Terry si sería posible dejar todo allí y salir y entrar de la habitación para revisar las fotografías.

-Por supuesto que no será una molestia, le daré una llave.

-Le prometo que no huiré con la porcelana de Sévres –sonrió Candy-. ¿Está bien que me quede un rato ahora? Tengo unas cuantas horas libres.

-Por supuesto, dijo Terry. –Si necesita algo estaré en mi oficina, no tiene más que llamar y con gusto le atenderé.

Terry regresó dos horas después, tras él venía una doncella que traía una bandeja de té.

-Pensé que necesitaría un descanso. Si no le importa, la acompañaré a tomar el té.

-Sería muy agradable –aceptó ella.

Candy esperó hasta que la doncella saliera y luego comentó.

-Sé lo difícil que debió ser reunir todos estos objetos. Los recuerdos son bastante estremecedores.

-Fue mi madre la que reunió casi todo. Me sorprende, debo confesarlo. Se desmayó cuando llegó el paquete con los zapatos, pero ahora solo desea hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para atrapar al asesino de mi hermana y evitar que haga más daño.

-Y ¿usted qué opina?

-Karen era seis minutos mayor que yo. Era sociable. Yo era tímido. Nos equilibrábamos. Hace mucho perdí las esperanzas de que juzgaran al asesino. Ahora eso puede estar al alcance de la mano, así que no voy a descansar hasta ver que ese infeliz pague por lo que hizo.

Luego Terry miró el montón de fotografías que Candy había separado.

-¿Reconoce a alguien?

-Hasta ahora, no.

Media hora más tarde Candy se despidió.

-Ya debo irme, se está haciendo tarde y tengo algunos pendientes.

Terry no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Tiene una de esas citas? Discúlpeme, sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar. Pero estoy preocupado porque creo que eso es peligroso.

-Estaré bien repuso ella, y luego se despidió con la mano.

Terry la vio partir mientras recordaba la última vez que había salido de cacería. Una gama estaba bebiendo agua en un arroyo, al percibir el peligro movió la cabeza, escuchó y se dispuso a huir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un instante después cayó al suelo. Él no se unió a los vítores de triunfo, sintió que en realidad tenía que haber advertido al animal.

Ahora con Candice tenía esa misma sensación.


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA CHICAS, UN CAPÍTULO MUY CORTITO, PERO PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MAS LARGO.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Había sido un día muy complicado para Stear, necesitaba relajarse y hablar con alguien, no quería llegar a casa y encontrarse con la casa vacía y la cena congelada, así que casi sin pensarlo llamó a Paty.

Se reunieron en un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana.

-Tiene que haber una relación, una conexión entre un hombre y todas esas chicas, dijo Stear. Sin embargo la muerte de Karen Grandchester no encaja con el _modus operandi. _Ella no respondía avisos personales.

-No es posible que tenga la zapatilla del número correcto para cada una de ellas. Pudo haber comprado las zapatillas después de haber matado a las otras chicas, pero es un hecho que si tenía la que dejó en el pie de Karen Grandchester cuando la atacó.

-Así que estás hablando de alguien que conoce a estas chicas, se las arregla para averiguar el número de calzado que usan sin que ninguna de ellas sienta que algo anda mal y las hace desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-Creo que entendiste –dijo él.

Stear le contó a Paty que su equipo había estado analizando los avisos que se colocaron en la época en que cada chica desapareció para ver si encontraban alguna similitud, pero hasta el momento no habían hallado nada.

Después del capuchino, Paty le habló a Stear de la idea que tenía de invitar a un psicólogo o psiquiatra al programa, entonces Stear le habló de Albert Andrew.

-Es un hombre que habla bastante bien. Está escribiendo un libro sobre avisos personales.

A Paty le gustó mucho la idea.

-Trataré de localizarlo y ver qué puedo hacer dijo Stear.

Una hora más tarde Stear llevó a Paty a su casa, mientras la dejaba en su departamento Stear se preguntó qué se sentiría tener a Paty entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con un mensaje en su contestadora. Era de Ernie, su asistente.

-Creí que te gustaría escuchar esto Stear. Tenemos la lista de estudiantes de Brown en la época en la que Karen Grandchester estudió allí. ¿Adivina quien estaba en algunas de sus clases? Ni más ni menos que nuestro amigo el joyero, Archivald Cornwall.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La cita que Candy tenía resulto ser un desastre, casi tuvo que salir corriendo.

Cuando estaba en el taxi, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Neil Leagan.

-Hola candy, se que dijiste que estarías ocupada, pero decidí arriesgarme. ¿Comeos una hamburguesa o algo?

Candy se dio cuenta de que no le había hablado a Stear de Neil. Era un hombre agradable.

-suena de maravilla –aceptó-. ¿A qué hora?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Susana se fue a acostar a las once. Neil aún no había llegado. Encendió el último noticiero y miró, horrorizada, al locutor que actualizaba la información sobre las chicas desaparecidas y los zapatos que no hacían juego que les habían devuelto a sus familiares.

El locutor estaba diciendo:

-aunque el FBI se niega a hacer comentarios, fuentes confiables nos informaron que los últimos zapatos que fueron devueltos eran los de Annie Britter. De ser cierto, eso demostraría una relación entre el homicidio de Annie y la desaparición de dos jóvenes, una originaria de Lancaster y otra de Plains, además estaba también el asesinato no resuelto de Karen Grandchester.

-Karen Grandchester, Annie Britter.

-¡Oh, no! –gimió Susana. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza y miró con fijeza la pantalla.

cadena de muertes parece haber comenzado aquella mañana fría de Marzo. La próxima semana se conmemorará el decimo tercer aniversario del día en que Karen Grandchester fue estrangulada.

Susana sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Trece años atrás había mentido por Neil. De no haberlo hecho, ¿habrían desaparecido estas otras jóvenes? Esa noche, hacía casi dos semanas, cuando apareció la noticia de la muerte de Annie Britter, Neil tuvo una pesadilla y llamó a Annie entre sueños.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

¿Bailaremos? ¿En una brillante nube musical volaremos?

Charley rio en voz alta ante el alborozo absoluto de la música, girando y marcando los pasos en sincronía.

La próxima semana bailarían. Solo faltaban siete días:

¡El decimo tercer aniversario de Karen!

La música se detuvo. Buscó el aparato de control remoto y apagó la video.

Las escaleras que llevaban al sótano rechinaron y Charley frunció el entrecejo.

Debía encargarse de enviar los paquetes restantes, luego, la próxima sema tendría solo una, y quizá no lo devolviera nunca.

Abrió la cerradura del refrigerador, levantó la pesada puerta y contempló el espacio vacío. "Espera a otra doncella de hielo", pensó Charley. "pero esta no será devuelta".

**JUEVES 7 DE MARZO**

Stear y un detective de la jefatura central del norte se turnaron para interrogar a Archivald Cornwall.

-¿Conoció bien a Karen Grandchester? –espetó Stear

Archie parecía imperturbable.

-ella era estudiante de Brown cuando estuve allí.

-Repitió: ¿conoció bien a Karen Grandchester?

"De hecho, bastante bien", pensó Archie. "La adorable Karen. Bailar con ella era como tener un sueño entre los brazos."

Stear notó algo extraño en los ojos de Archie y cambió de táctica.

-No me ha respondido.

-No hay mucho que decir, sin duda la recuerdo. Yo estaba ahí cuando todos los estudiantes hablaban de la tragedia.

-¿Lo invitaron a su fiesta de cumpleaños?

-No, no me invitaron. Karen Grandchester y yo solo compartíamos unas cuantas clases, punto.

-Hablemos ahora de Annie Britter. Tenía usted prisa por denunciar los diamantes desaparecidos.

-En realidad no conocía bien a Annie Britter. Conocía su trabajo, y cuando no llegó a la cita con Bertollini, pensé que quizá lo hubiera olvidado.

Hasta que conocí a Candice White.

-No conoció bien s Karen; pero ¿conoce a alguien que hubiera estado locamente enamorado de ella? Además de usted, por supuesto –añadió deliberadamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

VIERNES 8 DE MARZO.

El viernes por la tarde Candy fue al departamento dónde estaba redecorando el cuarto de Lisa, la chica que había tenido el accidente que la había dejado en cama.

Llevó plantas para realzar la vida en el alfeizar de la ventana, también llevó almohadones y cojines y como último toque el muy amado cartel de Annie, que mostraba a una joven bailarina remontándose en el aire, con los brazos extendidos y los pies en punta, en la parte baja del cartel aparecía una frase que decía:

_Ama la música, le gusta bailar._

Después de terminar el trabajo fue directamente a las galerías Grandchester. Hasta el momento la revisión de las fotografías había sido inútil, encontró una foto de Archivald Cornwall, pero Stear ya se había encargado de interrogarlo.

Terry se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana cuando vio a Candy descender de un taxi.

El día anterior él había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde con unos clientes muy importantes y para cuando se desocupó Candy ya se había marchado, pero ese día tenía pensado invitarla a tomar una copa, se dijo a sí mismo que la razón por la que había decidido invitarla era la de conocer los avances de su investigación, sin embargo él sabía que eso era una mentira, lo cierto era que quería conocer a Candice White más a fondo, lejos de el ambiente formal que habían establecido.

Cuando estaba por ir a la oficina en la que Candy se encontraba, recibió una llamada de su madre.

-Terry, ya sabes de ese asunto de alguien llamado Charles. Ya que tuvimos que bajar todas esas fotografías decidí revisar la correspondencia de Karen. Hay una carta del septiembre anterior… a que la perdiéramos. Escribió sobre haber bailado con un tipo llamado Charley que la molestaba insistiendo en que usara zapatillas. Capezio. Karen dice textualmente: _¿Puedes creer que un hombre de mi generación crea que las chicas deben usar tacón de aguja?_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Terminé con mis pacientes a las tres de la tarde, y pensé en que sería mejor venir a hablar del asunto personalmente con usted, -dijo Albert que se encontraba en una silla cercana al escritorio de Paty. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

"Es un hombre de verdad atractivo" pensó Paty, mientras recordaba como Candy le contaba acerca de la visita que había hecho a casa de Albert.

Paty pensó en que sería maravilloso que Candy conociera a alguien que pudiera amarla de verdad.

Paty buscó el archivo del documental.

-Verá, como sabe, yo he estado armando un programa de televisión acerca del peligro que supone responder avisos personales. Ya tenemos el programa bastante bien armado, pero me gustaría que un psiquiatra diera su punto de vista acerca del asunto…

-Ya veo, dijo Albert, ¿quieres que participe en el programa?

Paty sonrió.

-Generalmente no suelo involucrarme en estas cosas, pero en este caso siento que podría colaborar, así que cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, dijo Paty.

Cuando Albert se hubo ido, Paty llamó al departamento de Candy y dejó un mensaje en el contestador.

-Acabo de conocer a Albert Andrew, déjame decirte que es un hombre en verdad atractivo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

El sexto sentido le advertía a Neil que algo malo estaba pasando. Porque cuando llamó por teléfono a Susana para disculparse por no haber llegado a casa, ella se porto amable y cálida.

Semanas atrás ella habría reaccionado como una mujer histérica, pero en lugar de ello ella se limitó a pedirle que tratara de no agotarse.

Susana se veía bastante feliz cuando se reunieron para cenar en Nueva York, Neil pensó que tendría que invitarla a cenar fuera más seguido mientras se calmaba todo. Después de todo Neil no sabía que podría suceder si Susana se enfadaba lo suficiente como para sacar a colación el tema de Karen, especialmente ahora que estaban cometiéndose esos asesinatos y la policía había empezado a hacer conexiones.

Además tendría que dejar de usar el apartamento por un tiempo, sacaría de allí todos sus bosquejos, los avisos y en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad llevaría todo a la cabaña.

Tal vez también tendría que dejar de usar la camioneta y dejarla allá.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¿Sería posible? Candy parpadeó y buscó la lupa. Esta instantánea de Karen con sus amigos en la playa. El hombre de mantenimiento que se veía en el fondo. ¿Le parecía conocido o estaba volviéndose loca?

Candy no noto cuando Terry entró en la habitación, estaba tan concentrada en la fotografía que en cuanto escuchó la voz profunda de él saltó involuntariamente.

-Lo siento, no he querido asustarte ¿has encontrado algo?

-No lo sé… es solo que este hombre… le dijo señalando a la figura, se parece un poco a alguien que conozco ¿crees que podría llevármela?

-Por supuesto.

-Candy, me gustaría hablarte de un descubrimiento que mi madre hizo recién.

-Por supuesto, dijo Candy tomando asiento, esperando que él la siguiera, pero él se quedó allí de pie.

-Si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría invitarte a tomar una copa mientras hablamos del asunto, luces algo cansada, deberías relajarte un poco.

-me encantaría, dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

Minutos más tarde Candy y Terry entraron en el bar de un hotel.

Terry pidió una mesa algo apartada.

-Dime, ¿Que es lo que tu madre encontró?

-Bueno, sucede que mientras revisaba el material fotográfico, encontró una carta… en ella, Karen hablaba sobre un tipo llamado Charley que pensaba que las chicas debían usar zapatillas de tacón de aguja.

-¿No te parece una coincidencia interesante?

-¿Ya le hablaste a Stear sobre eso?

-No, aún no, pero pienso hacerlo cuanto antes. La cosa es que yo me preguntaba si sería buena idea que tú pudieras hablar con mi madre, tal vez tú puedas comprender porque ella insiste en la importancia de esa carta.

-Me gustaría mucho conocer a tu madre. –Iré a Wellesley el sábado, después puedo detenerme en Darien.

-En ese caso, estaré esperando.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Len Parker amaneció enojado, también estaba confundido. Le gritó a su fideicomisario por haber mencionado la posibilidad de que hubiera comprado una casa ¿A quién le importaba? Y esa chica, Candice. Tal vez habría sido desagradable con ella; pero, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del fría que hacía mientras estuvo esperándola afuera de ese restaurante caro para disculparse con ella?

Le habló al señor Doran, el fideicomisario, sobre eso.

Lenny, trata de entender. Tienes suficiente dinero para cenar en Le Cirque o en cualquier otro restaurante de la misma categoría todas las noches de tu vida.

El señor doran no comprendía.

Lenny podía recordar lo que su madre le gritaba a su padre todo el tiempo: "Dejarás a tus hijos en la calle con tus absurdas inversiones." Lenny solía agazaparse en la cama, odiaba la idea de estar afuera, en el frío. ¿Fue entonces cuando empezó a salir en piyama para acostumbrarse a ello cuando llegara el momento?

Era difícil recordar. Se confundía tanto. A veces imaginaba cosas que no sucedían. Como lo de Annie Britter. Había buscado la dirección de ella. Ella le dijo que vivía en Greenwich Village, y allí estaba: Annie Britter, calle Cristopher 101.

Una noche la había seguido, ¿o no? ¿O fue solo un sueño? Ella entró en el bar y se quedó afuera. Annie se sentó y bebió algo. ¿Vino? ¿Agua quinada? Trató de decidir si entraba y se reunía con ella.

Luego ella salió. Él estaba a punto de ir a hablarle cuando una camioneta se aproximó. Annie entró.

Esa fue la noche en que decían que desapareció.

El problema era que Lenny no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido sólo un sueño. Y si le decía eso a los policías con seguridad dirían que estaba loco y lo regresarían al lugar donde había estado encerrado.


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES YA CASI ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL, CADA VEZ HAY MÁS PISTAS DEL ASESINO. **

**DISCÚLPENME**** SI NO HE HECHO COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA, PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO REVELAR DETALLES... **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

**SÁBADO 9 DE MARZO**

Candy se reunió con Albert para cenar, cuando el camarero les sirvió el vino, Albert dijo:

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que dijiste el otro día acerca de lo que escuchaste decir en el set cuando niña.

-Es terrible que una afirmación casual pueda lastimar tanto a una criatura. Pero Candy, sinceramente, ¿Es que no has mirado un espejo en los últimos años? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eres una mujer hermosa?

-De hecho no —repuso ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Albert, tengo la sensación de de que crees que he estado… ¿cómo decirlo?... culpando de manera subconsciente a mi madre y a mi padre por esa afirmación durante todos esos años.

Albert silbó.

-Oye, tú me dejarías sin trabajo. A la mayor parte de las personas les lleva un año de terapia llegar a ese tipo de conclusión.

-No me has respondido.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y no pretendo hacerlo. Vamos, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es muy tarde y mañana saldrás muy temprano.

Albert la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Esta vez no me iré sin asegurarme de que estás a salvo.

Puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, ladeo suavemente el rostro de Candy y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Su beso fue cálido pero breve.

-Candy, llámame cuando regreses a casa, quiero estar seguro de que estés a salvo.

-Lo haré, prometió ella, luego Albert se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El sábado por la tarde Stear iba a reunirse con Hank, su hijo.

Se lamentó por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, cuando estaba casado con Eliza, vivían en Great Neck, en Long Island, pero al separarse Stear alquiló un pequeño departamento en la esquina de la segunda avenida y la diecinueve.

Cuando Hank llegó Stear acababa de salir de la ducha.

Hank le dio un breve abrazo y en seguida comentó:

-Me parece que necesitas un servicio urgente de comida rápida.

-Ha sido una semana pesada, respondió Stear a modo de disculpa.

-¿Cómo va el caso de los asesinatos en serie?

-Hemos obtenido algunas pistas, Candice White, amiga de Annie Britter parece haber identificado a alguien en una fotografía.

-También recibí una llamada de Terrence Grandchester, dónde me informaba de una carta que su madre encontró, al parecer podría darnos un indicio.

Hank estaba a punto de decir algo cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Stear rogó porque no fuera una llamada de la agencia, no quería tener que dejar a Hank por segunda vez.

-Tal vez sea alguna novedad, dijo el muchacho invitando a su padre a tomar el aparato.

Stear casi suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Paty.

-Perdona que te moleste, pero acabo de escuchar un mensaje del doctor Andrew, dice que su editor no quiere que hable de avisos personales en el programa, ya que piensa que sería perjudicial para su libró que saldrá en otoño. ¿Tienes idea de algún psiquiatra al que pueda contactar?

-Tengo trató con algunos miembros de la asociación de psiquiatría. Trataré de conseguir a alguien el lunes.

-Gracias otra vez y perdona que te haya molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia dijo Stear mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Hank fue consciente de cómo se encendieron las mejillas de su padre y por el tono que empleó supo que estaba hablando con una mujer, una mujer por la que tenía un interés más allá de lo profesional.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir esta noche? –Dijo Hank.

Stear se sonrojó levemente, y después se compuso lo suficiente para contestar.

-Esta es nuestra noche.

-Por eso mismo creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocer a la mujer que te ha hecho volver a sonreír, dijo él. –Es mi responsabilidad supervisar tus citas.

-Tú ganas compañero, luego tomó el teléfono y llamó a Paty.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

DOMINGO 10 DE MARZO.

Candy salió para Massachusetts el domingo a las siete de la mañana y llegó a Wellesley a las once treinta.

Se detuvo primero en San Pablo para visitar al sacerdote que oficio la misa de difuntos de Annie, quería cerciorarse de que alguien estuviera pendiente de las necesidades de Billy.

Después de hablar un largo rato con el ministro, Candy decidió hacer la visita al asilo de ancianos. Fue algo sumamente difícil, aunque sabía que Billy no podría entender una sola palabra, lo cierto es que temía ver alguna señal de que Billy entendiera lo que le había pasado a Annie, sin embargo la situación permanecía igual.

El médico ya se lo había advertido:

"Billy no es consciente de lo sucedido, tal vez ni siquiera note tu presencia, pero te agradezco que no dejes de visitarlo ahora que Annie ya no está"

A las seis menos cuarto Candy llegó a la propiedad de los Grandchester.

Casi había oscurecido, pero las luces exteriores iluminaban la hermosa mansión estilo Tudor. Evidentemente Terrence Grandchester la estaba esperando. Se abrió la puerta principal y salió a recibirla.

-¡Que gusto verte! Candy, entra.

El interior de la casa tenía un gusto exquisito, y era un lugar muy cómodo.

-Como la mayoría de las personas, mi madre utiliza el estudio más que cualquier otra habitación de la casa –dijo Terry mientras la guiaba al interior de la casa.

Eleonor se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá. Se levantó con gracia.

-Usted debe ser Candice White –saludó la mujer estrechando la mano de Candy.

Candy pensó que Eleonor era una mujer muy hermosa, y poseía una elegancia innata, incluso mucho más que muchas de las amistades de sus padres.

A las seis y media Terry anunció:

-Hoy soy el chef. Espero que no seas vegetariana Candy. Cenaremos Carne, papas y ensalada.

-No lo soy y me parece maravilloso.

Cuando Terry se fue a la cocina, Eleonor empezó a hablar de su hija.

-Encontré más fotografías. Estos estaban en un anaquel en la biblioteca.

Candy acomodó una silla junto a la de Eleonor y juntas habían empezado a revisarlas.

Al poco tiempo Terry apareció en la entrada.

-Les quedan cinco minutos –advirtió.

-Eres muy buen cocinero, le dijo Candy a Terry mientras comía el último pedazo de carne.

Empezaron a hablar acerca de la extraña referencia que Karen había hecho acerca de alguien llamado Charley, a quien le gustaba que las chicas usaran zapatillas de tacón de aguja.

-Es lo que trataba de recordar –dijo Eleonor. En el programa y en los diarios hablaban solo de zapatillas de tacón alto. Por desgracia la carta de Karen no ha sido de gran utilidad ¿o sí?

-Aún no –repuso Terry.

Terry llevó la bandeja de café al estudio.

-serías un excelente mayordomo –observó Eleonor con verdadero afecto.

Fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta del enorme parecido entre madre e hijo, al parecer Terry había heredado una buena parte de la belleza de su madre.

-Detesto interrumpir de esta manera dijo Candy mientras terminaba la taza de café. Pero ya debo irme, tardaré más de una hora en llegar a casa, así que… ¿podría ver el primer álbum otra vez?

En ese primer álbum, en la penúltima hoja, había una fotografía de grupo.

-El hombre alto, con suéter escolar. –Señaló Candy-. El que tiene el rostro vuelto hacia la cámara. Tengo la impresión de haberlo visto en algún sitio.

Eleonor y Terry examinaron la fotografía.

-Puedo recordar a algunos de los chicos –dijo Eleonor. Pero a ese no, dijo Eleonor, ¿Y tú hijo?

-No, pero Janet está allí. Era una de las mejores amigas de Karen. Vive en Westport y le encanta visitarte. ¿Por qué no le pides que venga pronto?

-Está demasiado ocupada con los niños, pero yo podría conducir hasta allá.

-Creo que es hora de que me retiré, dijo Candy. Mañana debo trabajar y…

-No es necesario que te apresures, yo puedo acompañarte, también debo regresar al trabajo mañana, dijo Terry. –podemos ir en tu auto, el mío puede quedarse aquí, lo recogeré la próxima vez que venga, que seguramente será pronto.

Candy asintió, por alguna razón se sentía aliviada de no tener que regresar sola a casa.

Durante el trayecto charlaron de diversos temas, Candy le explicó en qué consistía su trabajo, y Terry se ofreció a conseguir para ella algunas antigüedades.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba por la carretera, Terry notó que Candy lucía cansada.

No le sorprendió descubrir que se había quedado dormida.

Afortunadamente ella había mencionado su dirección, o tendría que haberla despertado.

En cuanto aparcó, Terry buscó la mejor forma de llevar a Candy en brazos sin despertarla, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para hacer algo, ella despertó.

-Dios mío, qué vergüenza, me he quedado dormida. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Terry se encogió de hombros. –lucías muy cansada.

-Será mejor que entre, dijo ella.

Terry la siguió hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Te veré mañana, dijo ella.

Terry asintió.

Candy se acercó para ofrecerle la mano, pero él depositó un beso en su mejilla.


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA CHICAS, LES AVISO QUE YA SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA CONCLUIR, Y ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUALES SON SUS TEORÍAS ACERCA DEL ASESINO.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Durante todo el fin de semana Neil se había comportado como el hombre que colmaría los sueños de cualquier mujer. De repente se había convertido en un esposo devoto y un padre ejemplar.

A pesar de saber que su comportamiento era una farsa, Susana casi olvidó su teoría acerca de que Neil era un multiasesino.

El sábado, Neil asistió a la práctica de basquetbol de Donny y luego los llevó a almorzar a todos.

De regreso en casa, jugó con el bebé, llevó a Trish a dar una vuelta en su patineta y sostuvo una amistosa conversación padre-hija con la despierta Beth.

Mientras Susana preparaba la cena, él frotó la nariz contra su cuello, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Deberíamos buscar la manera de salir a bailar uno de estos días cariño. ¿Recuerdas cuanto te gustaba bailar cuando estábamos en la universidad?

Más tarde, en la cama, Neil la buscó.

-Susy, ¿alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-Muchas, pero una perdura en mi memoria –replicó ella.

"Cuando mentí por ti el día que asesinaron a Karen Grandchester" pensó ella.

Neil se apoyó en un codo y la miró en la oscuridad.

-Dime, ¿cuándo fue? –preguntó entre insistente y bromista.

"No permitas que sepa lo que estás pensando"

-El día que nos casamos, por supuesto –rió nerviosa-. ¡Oh, Neil, hoy no, de verdad estoy muy cansada. –No podía permitir que la tocara.

-¿Susy que sucede? Estás temblando.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansada, será mejor que durmamos.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió más o menos igual, sin embargo Susana estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sabía que debía informar a la policía de su sospecha, sin embargo temía que si admitía que había mentido por él, pudiera ir a prisión. Y en ese caso ¿Qué sería de los niños? ¿Y si Neil sospechaba de su intención de hablar con la policía? ¿Qué haría Neil para impedir que lo delatara?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**LUNES 11 DE MARZO.**

El lunes por la mañana Stear llamó a Paty.

-Ya conseguí un psiquiatra para tu programa. Se trata del doctor Martin Weiss. ¿Quieres anotar su número telefónico?

Paty anotó los datos del doctor en su agenda y luego dijo.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra Hank? Es un chico maravilloso.

-Quiere saber si alguna vez te gustaría verlo lanzar, cuando empiece la temporada de beisbol.

-Yo llevaré las palomitas.

Cuando colgó, Paty llamó al doctor Weiss. Él estuvo de acuerdo en ir al estudio el miércoles a las cuatro.

-Perfecto, tendremos todo listo para grabar, empezamos a las cinco. Y saldrá al aire el jueves a las ocho.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Candy pasó la mayor parte del día en en la bodega, etiquetando muebles para el hotel.

A las cuatro llegó a las galerías Grandchester. Se estaba llevando a cabo una subasta.

Se deslizó por el corredor hasta la sala de juntas. Tal vez encontraría otra fotografía del estudiante que le había parecido vagamente familiar

Sin embargo, su concentración estaba algo apagada.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Terry, cuando entró en la galería esperaba verlo, pero cuando descubrió que él estaba ocupado se sintió un poco decepcionada.

No sabía que sucedía, pero era un hecho que Terrence Grandchester no le era para nada indiferente.

A las seis y media Terry fue dónde Candy.

-Nadie me ha informado que estabas aquí. –observé que la luz estaba encendida y quise venir a comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras Terry, ¿este hombre se parece al que te señalé ayer?

Él examinó la fotografía.

-Sí, se parece. Mi madre dejó un mensaje hace unos minutos. Vió a Janet hoy. Ese hombre fue uno de los muchos jóvenes que fueron interrogados tras la muerte de Karen. Se llama Neil Leagan –agregó.

Notó la expresión alterada de Candy. ¿Lo conoces?

-Como Neil Langaste. A través de un aviso personal.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Cariño, convocaron una reunión de emergencia del consejo. Una empresa que le recomendamos a un cliente importante está en quiera.

Susana pasó la tarde casi como un zombi. Bañó a Trish y al bebé y ayudó a Donny y a Beth con la tarea. Al fin pudo irse a la cama.

Yació despierta por cuatro horas. La sola idea de Neil asesinando a esas chicas la llenó de terror, debería ser capaz de meter a los chicos al auto y huir lejos, pero tenía que enfrentar la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente Susana tomó el teléfono y pidió en información el número de las oficinas del FBI en Manhattan.

Marcó y esperó.

-Oficina federal de investigaciones –respondió una voz. Era demasiado tarde para colgar.

-quiero hablar con alguien acerca de los asesinatos de las zapatillas de baile. Quizá tenga alguna información.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El lunes por la tarde Candy se reunió con Paty para cenar y le informó sobre Neil Leagan.

-Paty, Neil Leagan o Neil Langaste es precisamente el tipo de hombre que le habría gustado a Annie. Atractivo, brillante, un artista.

-No alimentes muchas esperanzas. Hasta ahora, no es nada más que una pista. Otra como el hecho de que Archivald Cornwall también haya estudiado en Brown o de que el superintendente del edificio de Annie trabajara cerca de la casa de Karen Grandchester.

-solo quiero que todo termine. –dijo Candy.

Ya no hablemos de eso, cuéntame ¿Qué hay del doctor Andrew? Sé que has estado viéndolo últimamente.

Candy sonrió.

-sí hemos salido un par de veces, es un gran compañero, un gran conversador.

Paty parpadeó, puesto que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

-Creí que tú… bueno….

-Candy captó lo que Paty quería decir. Ella pensaba que estaba comenzando una relación con Albert Andrew.

-Albert es un hombre muy agradable, y sin duda es muy atractivo, pero no creo que sea adecuado para mí. Dedica demasiado tiempo a sus pacientes.

Me contó que ya ha estado casado y su matrimonio fracasó por su incapacidad de hacer a un lado el trabajo, así que no creo que sea una buena idea involucrarme más allá de una amistad.

El tono de Candy dejó claro lo que pensaba, sin embargo había algo más, algo que Paty no pudo descifrar, ¿es que había alguien más en la vida de Candy y ella no lo sabía?

¿Cómo va el trabajo? –preguntó Paty para cambiar de tema. ¿Has conseguido los muebles adecuados para la re decoración?

Candy se sonrojó un poco.

-De hecho, Terrence Grandchester se ofreció a ayudarme a conseguir algunos. ¿Sabes? Su galería está llena de objetos maravillosos, no te imaginas lo que puedes encontrar allí.

Paty la miró de manera especulativa.

-últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en las galerías Grandchester. ¿Hay algo que no estés diciéndome?

-No exactamente, Terrence y yo… somos buenos amigos dijo Candy, aunque su tono de voz no fue tan firme como cuando le habló de Albert. Candy ya no estaba tan segura de que clase de amistad mantenía con Terrence, la línea estaba cada vez más difusa.

La otra noche, cuando había descubierto que el sujeto de la fotografía era Neil Leagan, Terry la había invitado a cenar.

Fue una noche maravillosa recordó Candy, y cuando había llegado la hora de despedirse, él… la había besado, había sido un beso corto, pero lleno de pasión y sentimientos, la clase de beso que solo puede verse en las películas de Hollywood.

-¿Candy? –dijo Paty para llamar la atención de Candy que se había quedado callada de repente.

-ah, sí, lo siento. Hoy recibí una llamada muy agradable.

Se trata de la madre de Lisa, ¿recuerdas que recientemente re decore su habitación?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Utilice algunas piezas de la casa de Annie, pero ¿sabes que fue lo que más emocionó a Lisa?

-¿Qué?

-El cartel de Annie, aquel que muestra a la bailarina y en el que aparece esa frase: " _Ama la música, le gusta bailar"._

-No vieron que Jimmy, el dueño del restaurante se había acercado a su mesa…

-¡Por Dios, eso es! –Exclamó el hombre-. Así o algo parecido empezaba el aviso que cayó del bolso de Annie, precisamente en este mismo lugar…


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO YA SE SABE LA IDENTIDAD DEL ASESINO.**

**LES CONFIESO QUE CUANDO LEÍ LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL TARDE EN AVERIGUAR LA IDENTIDAD DEL ASESINO, ES QUE REALMENTE LA ESCRITORA LO OCULTA MUY BIEN TRAS VARIAS PISTAS FALSAS.**

**PERO SI SE LEE CON CUIDADO, CASI DESDE EL PRINCIPIO VA DEJANDO PEQUEÑAS PISTAS.**

**DÉJENME DECIRLES ALEJANDRA Y LIZZY QUE DIERON EN EL BLANCO, YA DESCUBRIERON AL ASESINO, SIN EMBARGO HUBO ALGUIEN QUE LO DESCUBRIÓ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, Y ESA FUE LIZ CARTER: AMIGA, ME SORPRENDIÓ MUCHÍSIMO QUE LO RESOLVIERAS EN TIEMPO RÉCORD, HUBIERA QUERIDO DECIRTE, PERO SI LO HACÍA NO HUBIESE SIDO BUENO.**

**PROMETO QUE ME APRESURARÉ PARA SUBIR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y QUE SE SEPA CÓMO SALDRÁ cANDY DE ESTA.**

* * *

**MARTES 12 DE MARZO**

Susana contrató a una niñera y tomó el tren a Nueva York. Allistear Cornwall le había pedido que fuera.

-Puedo entender lo difícil que es todo esto para usted, señora Leagan –escogió con cuidado sus palabras. No le dijo que ya habían establecido una conexión que llevaba hasta su marido.

A las once, Susana llegó a las oficinas del FBI.

-Puede ponerse en contacto con la agencia Harkness –le dijo a Stear. Han estado siguiendo a Neil. Me gustaría pensar que es solo un mujeriego, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, no puedo permitir que continúe.

Stear pudo notar el claro sufrimiento en el rostro de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

-No, no puede –repuso con calma. Sin embargo existe una gran distancia entre saber que su marido está jugueteando por allí y pensar que puede ser un multiasesino. ¿Cómo llegó a sospechar de él?

Ella fijó la mirada en algún punto de la pared y le habló a Stear sobre el hecho de haber mentido por él el día que habían asesinado a Karen, también le habló acerca de cómo su esposo había mencionado el nombre de Annie el día que encontraron su cadáver.

-Señora Leagan –dijo Stear cuando ella terminó. Esta es una de las cosas más difíciles que tendrá que hacer. Necesitamos verificarlo con la agencia de Harkness. El hecho de que hayan estado siguiendo a su esposo puede ser de gran utilidad. ¿Puede actuar con normalidad ante él uno o dos días? No lo olvide, nuestra investigación puede dejarlo al descubierto.

-No es difícil mantener las apariencias ante mi esposo. La mayor parte del tiempo ni se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, excepto para quejarse.

Cuando salió, Stear llamó a Ernie.

-Tenemos nuestra primera gran oportunidad, y no quiero arruinarla. Esto es lo que haremos.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El martes por la tarde, Archivald Cornwall fue fichado por robo a gran escala. Los detectives del departamento de policía de Nueva York encontraron al joyero que montó algunos de los diamantes robados. El resto de las gemas que supuestamente estaban en la bolsa perdida fueron rastreados hasta una caja de seguridad que fue alquilada bajo otro nombre.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

EL MARTES POR LA NOCHE, después del trabajo, Candy se fue directamente a su casa. Lo único que deseaba era acostarse temprano. La tensión de las últimas semanas la estaba agotando.

Albert llamó a las ocho en punto.

-He oído voces cansadas, pero en este momento la tuya podría ganar el primer premio. Te has exigido demasiado.

-No te preocupes, está semana iré de la oficina a la casa únicamente.

-Es una buena idea, Candy. ¿Sabes? Tengo que salir de la ciudad por unos días, pero ¿qué te parece si el sábado salimos a tomar algo? ¿Ó el domingo? O mejor aún, los dos días.

Candy se rió con un poco de nerviosismo, lo cierto es que ya había acordado con Terry para pasar el fin de semana en Darien.

Ambos deseaban eliminar la tensión de los últimos días y a Candy no se le ocurría nadie mejor que Terry para entender su sentir.

Ambos habían perdido a alguien importante a causa de un loco.

-Lo siento dijo Candy al regresar a la realidad.

-Este fin de semana no me será posible verte, pero quizá sea en otra ocasión. Mientras tanto diviértete.

-No será divertido. Es una convención de psiquiatría. Me pidieron que ocupara el lugar de un amigo que acaba de cancelar.

¿Quieres imaginarte a cuatrocientos psiquiatras en una sola habitación y al mismo tiempo?

-Realmente no puedo, dijo Candy con tono aún divertido.

-En ese caso llamaré después dijo Albert.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**MIERCOLES 13 DE MARZO.**

La secretaria de Stear tomó un mensaje de Candice White antes de que él llegara a su oficina. Ella estaría trabajando fuera, en distintos lugares, durante todo el día, pero quería avisarle que Paty y ella habían encontrado una pista:

Annie había respondido a un aviso que comenzaba con la frase: "Si ama la música y le gusta bailar…" Stear pensó que ciertamente aquel anuncio sería uno al que muchas chicas habrían respondido.

Llamó por teléfono a los investigadores. Estaban cercando a Neil Leagan, también conocido como Neil Langaste. El expediente de la agencia Harkness sobre él era el sueño de cualquier investigador del FBI. Leagan alquiló un departamento dos años atrás, aproximadamente en la época en la que Claire Barnes desapareció.

Joe Pabst, el detective que trabajaba en Harkness se había sentado cerca de Neil en el restaurante de SoHo. Para él era claro que había conocido a la mujer a través de un aviso personal. Hizo una cita con ella para llevarla a bailar. Además, tenía una camioneta.

Pabst estaba seguro de que Leagan poseía algún escondite, porque escuchó cuando Neil le decía a la chica con la que se había citado, que tenía un retiro que le encantaría.

Y además estaba e hecho de que lo habían interrogado acerca del asesinato de Karen Grandchester.

"Pero todo es circunstancial" se dijo Stear. ¿Podrían llamarlo para hacerle un interrogatorio? Era una situación difícil.

Pero al menos Candy estaba advertida por la posibilidad de que Leagan fuera el asesino. No se dejaría acorralar por él.

A medio día Stear recibió un telefonazo de las oficinas para la aprehensión de criminales violentos. Habían recibido llamadas de las jefaturas de policía de diversas partes del país. Fueron devueltos otros cinco paquetes con zapatos que no hacían juego. Todos tenían un zapato o botín y una zapatilla de tacón alto. Todos fueron enviados a las familias de las chicas que estaban en los archivos del programa.

A las tres y cuarto Stear estaba listo para salir de su oficina y dirigirse a la cadena de televisión Hudson para presentarse en el programa de Paty.

Su secretaria lo detuvo cuando pasó junto a su escritorio y le pasó el teléfono.

-el señor Charles North, el abogado. Dice que es importante.

-Señor Cornwall, he estado pensando mucho. Sólo hay una explicación posible para elucidar porque mis planes cayeron en los oídos equivocados.

Stear prestó atención.

-Cuando vine a Nueva York a principios de febrero para hacer los últimos arreglos de mi hospedaje aquí, asistí al festival de beneficencia de los escritores de teatro del siglo veintiuno. Me presentaron a mucha gente a la hora del coctel. El socio más antiguo de mi firma estaba ansioso porque me conocieran. Hablé con un grupo de cuatro o cinco personas antes de que anunciaran la cena. Uno de ellos me pidió mi tarjeta, pero no puedo recordar su nombre.

-¿Cómo era?

-También tengo una impresión un poco vaga de su apariencia.

Medía alrededor de uno ochenta y tres, de unos treinta y tantos años, yo diría. Hablaba bien.

-¿Cree que si conseguimos una lista de los asistentes a la cena pueda recordar algo?

-No lo sé. Es posible.

-Bien, señor North. Se lo agradezco.

Stear colgó y llamó a Ernie.

-Necesito una lista de las personas que asistieron a la cena de beneficencia de los escritores de teatro del siglo veintiuno, que se llevó a cabo a principios de febrero –pidió-. Debe ser fácil conseguirla. Ya sabes dónde estaré.

ERA EL TRECE DE MARZO, el aniversario de la muerte de Karen. El día anterior habría cumplido treinta y un años.

Eleonor había llamado a Terry el día anterior casi cuando éste salía a trabajar.

-Terry, doy gracias todos los días por tenerte. Feliz cumpleaños, querido.

-él la había llamado hoy.

-Es el día difícil, madre.

-siempre lo será. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres aparecer en ese programa?

-¿Querer? En realidad no. Pero pienso que si ayuda en algo para resolver este caso, vale la pena. Tal vez alguien que vea el programa recuerde algo sobre Karen.

-Espero que sí –suspiró Eleonor.

Fue un día tranquilo en la galería. Terry dejó instrucciones de que si Candy aparecía le avisaran. Pero no hubo señales de ella. A las dos llamó a su oficina. La secretaria le informó que estaría trabajando fuera todo el día y que luego planeaba ir directamente a casa.

A las tres y media Terry detenía un taxi para ir directamente a la cadena de cable Hudson. "Terminemos con esto", pensó sombrío.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Los invitados al programa se reunieron en el salón verde de la cadena Hudson. Paty hizo las presentaciones.

Paty se había encargado de conseguir a algunas parejas que se habían formado gracias a los avisos personales, después de todo, no todo era negativo.

-Hola Stear.

Stear se volvió mientras Terry se acercaba. Recordó que era el aniversario de la muerte de Karen.

-No es el mejor día ¿cierto?

-No, respondió Terry, pero esto debe terminar de una vez por todas.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A las cinco menos cuarto, Candy tomó un taxi. Tenía un persistente dolor de cabeza.

"Tal vez esté pescando un virus, será mejor acostarme temprano" –pensó ella.

En su departamento, la luz de la máquina contestadora parpadeaba. Bev, su secretaria, le había dejado un mensaje: "Candy, recibiste una llamada muy extraña hace unos veinte minutos. Háblame de inmediato." Candy marcó el número de su oficina con rapidez.

-Bev, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

-Era una mujer. Hablaba en voz realmente baja. Apenas le dije que te daría el mensaje. Explicó que estaba en el bar la noche que Annie desapareció y que temía admitirlo pues se encontraba con un hombre que no era su marido. Vio que Annie se reunió con alguien que iba entrando mientras ella salía. Se fueron caminando juntos. Pudo verlo bien.

-¿Cómo puedo comunicarme con ella?

-No puedes. No quiso darme ni su nombre ni su número. Quiere que se vean en el bar. Ella estará allí a las seis, a menos que algo le impida salir. No la esperes más tiempo. Llamará mañana si no pueden verse esta noche.

-Gracias, Bev.

Espera, Candy, me voy a quedar hasta tarde. Tengo que estudiar para un examen. Llámame, ¿quieres? Me gustaría asegurarme de que estás bien.

-estaré bien, pero claro que te llamaré.

Candy olvidó su cansancio. Eran las cinco menos cinco. Apenas tenía tiempo para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. "Oh, Annie" –pensó. "Tal vez esto ya esté acabando".

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGPaty observó como pasaban los créditos mientras los invitados conversaban en voz baja.

Estuvieron maravillosos. –Los felicitó-. Todos y cada uno de ustedes. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente.

Se dirigió al grupo formado por Stear, Terry y el doctor Weiss.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi oficina a tomar una copa. Se la merecen.

-¿Puedo hablara a mi oficina desde allí?

-Por supuesto.

Terry también quería hablar. La secretaria de Candy le había dicho que estaría fuera todo el día, pero se preguntaba si podría invitarla a una cena rápida.

El vip del localizador de Stear también estaba sonando.

Era Ernie.

-Tengo la lista de invitados. ¿Adivina quienes estuvieron allí esa noche?

-¿Quiénes?

-Annie Britter y Archivald Cornwall.

-¡Santo Dios! –exclamó Stear.

Recordó que Candy le había dicho que las zapatillas con las que encontraron el cadáver de Annie hacían juego con un vestido que ella había comprado para una cena de beneficencia.

De pronto supo por qué los zapatos le habían quedado tan bien. El asesino estuvo en la cena de beneficencia y la vio con ese vestido puesto.

-Alcanzame en la oficina de Patricia O´brian –le ordenó a Ernie.

En la oficina, Terry había trasladado el teléfono del escritorio de Paty al alfeizar de la ventana. Candy no estaba en casa. Cuando llamó a su oficina, su secretaria actúo en forma extraña, contestándole con evasivas cuando le preguntó dónde estaba Candy.

Dijo algo sobre que esperaba que ella se comunicara más tarde.

-surgió una reunión muy importante.

La intuición de Terry le decía que algo estaba muy mal.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFCandy no debía esperar más allá de las seis. Sin embargo, esperó hasta las seis y media; luego decidió rendirse por esa noche.

Pagó el agua mineral y se fue. Salió a la calle. El viento había arreciado de nuevo y le atravesaba el cuerpo. "¡ojalá pueda conseguir un taxi!", se dijo.

-¡Candy! Me alegra tanto haberte alcanzado. Tu secretaria me dijo que estarías aquí. Sube.

-¡oh! , eres mi salvavidas. ¡Qué suerte!

Len Parker se ocultó en una entrada al otro lado de la calle y observó como desaparecían las luces traseras del vehículo. Era exactamente como la última vez, cuando Annie Britter salió y alguien la llamó desde esa camioneta.

¿Y si era la misma persona que mató a Annie Britter? ¿Debería llamar a ese agente del FBI? Se llamaba Cornwall. Len tenía su número. Pero, ¿creería que estaba loco?

Annie Britter lo había dejado plantado en la mesa, y Candice White se había negado a cenar con él. Pero él había sido desagradable con ellas.

Tal vez debería llamar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terry se alejó de la ventana.

-Stear, ¿sabes si Candy iba a tener otra de esas citas?

-Stear leyó la preocupación en los ojos de Terry.

-Paty me dijo que Candy planeaba regresar temprano a su casa.

-Bueno, algo la hizo cambiar de opinión –replicó Terry. Su secretaria suena muy misteriosa.

-¿Cuál es el número de su oficina? –preguntó Stear.

Cuando Bev respondió, Stear se identificó-.

Estoy preocupado por los planes de la señorita White. Si sabe cuáles son, quiero enterarme.

A regañadientes, Bev le dio la información. Stear le dio el número telefónico de Paty.

-Pídale a la señorita White que llame a este número en cuanto aparezca. Se va a reunir con una mujer que afirma que vio cuando Annie salió del Aurora de Eddie, en el villaje, la noche que desapareció. La mujer no había dicho nada porque estaba con un hombre que no era su marido.

-¿Lo crees? –inquirió Paty.

-No, no me gusta para nada. Pero si Candy se encuentra con ella en el bar, estará bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media, respondió Weiss.

-Entonces Candy debe telefonear a su oficina en cualquier momento. Se suponía que solo iba a esperar hasta las seis.

-¿No es lo mismo que le sucedió a Annie Britter? –Preguntó Terry. Según entiendo, fue al Aurora, la dejaron plantada, salió y desapareció.

Stear sintió que los pelos de la punta se le erizaban.

-Hablaré allá.

-Cuando se comunicó al bar, hizo una serie de preguntas, escuchó las respuestas, y luego colgó bruscamente.

-El cantinero dice que una chica que responde a la descripción de Candy salió hace unos minutos. Nadie se reunió con ella.

Un mozo de recepción llamó a la puerta entreabierta.

-El señor Cizek del FBI dice que lo están esperando –le informó a Paty.

-Hágalo pasar.

Cizek trataba de sacar un sobre de papel amarillo de la gruesa lista de los asistentes a la cena de beneficencia. Estaba atorada. Cuando tiró de ella, el clip se zafó y las hojas se desparramaron. Paty y el doctor Weiss lo ayudaron a recogerlas.

Stear observó que Terry apretaba y abría los puños.

-Tenemos dos sospechosos importantes. –dijo Terry. Y a ambos les estamos siguiendo la pista.

-El doctor Weiss estaba examinando una hoja que había recogido, y cómo si pensara en voz alta comentó:

-Pensé que estaría demasiado ocupado con sus avisos personales como para asistir a una fiesta.

Stear levantó la vista con rapidez.

-¿De quién está hablando?

El doctor se mostró incómodo.

-Del doctor Albert Andrew. Discúlpenme. Fue un comentario muy poco profesional.

-Nada es poco profesional en este momento. –dijo Stear, esto podría ser importante. Parece que el doctor Andrew no le agrada. ¿Por qué?

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Weiss. Este vaciló un poco, pero finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Lo que voy a decir, no debe salir de esta habitación.

-una de las antiguas pacientes de Andrew, que ahora es paciente mía, lo vio en un restaurante con una joven que ella conocía.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con esa joven, la estuvo interrogando al respecto.

Un hormigueo recorrió la espalda de Stear.

-Continúe, doctor.

-La joven amiga de mi paciente dijo que conoció al hombre cuando respondió un aviso personal y no le sorprendió saber que él había mentido acerca de su nombre y sus antecedentes. Se sintió claramente incómoda con él.

Stear percibió que Weiss escogía sus palabras con cuidado.

-doctor, lo instó Stear. –usted sabe contra qué estamos luchando, sincérese, y dígame ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre Albert Andrew?

-Considero que no fue ético de su parte realizar investigaciones para un libro profesional, haciéndose pasar por lo que no era.

-Afirmó Weiss.

-Está respondiendo con evasivas. –dígame, ¿cómo lo describiría?

Weiss desvió la mirada.

-Es un solitario –dijo llanamente. Reprimido. Agradable en la superficie, pero básicamente antisocial. Quizá tenga problemas muy graves, pero es un hipócrita natural y podría engañar a la mayor parte de los profesionales.

Terry sintió que la sangre golpeaba en sus sienes.

-¿Candy ha salido con ese tipo alguna vez?

-Sí –susurró Paty. Ella lo considera confiable.

-Doctor. –continúo Stear rápidamente. Quiero que se ponga en contacto con la joven, y averigüe que aviso colocó él.

-No es necesario, mi paciente me lo mostró –aclaró Weiss-.

-Lo tengo en mi oficina.

-¿Se acuerda si empieza: "Si ama la música y le gusta bailar…"

-Vaya, sí, eso es –contestó Weiss.

El bip del localizador electrónico de Stear comenzó a sonar.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la oficina. Ernie respondió

-Acaba de llamar ese lunático de Len Parker. Estaba siguiendo a Candy. Ella salió de ese bar y se subió a la misma camioneta en la que se fue Annie Britter, la noche que desapareció. –hizo una pausa sucintamente-. Es una Mercedes negra registrada a nombre del doctor Albert Andrew, de Bridgewater, Nueva Jersey.


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EN TEORÍA EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. LA HISTORIA EN SI NO TIENE UN EPÍLOGO.**

**SOLO INCLUYE UN PÁRRAFO EN EL QUE RESUME LO QUE PASÓ CON LOS PERSONAJES, PERO YO ME ENCARGO DE AMPLIARLO... ESPERO PODER SUBIRLO MAÑANA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LAS LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS. LAS DEJO CON LA LECTURA. **

**LINDA NOCHE.**

* * *

-Traes un auto distinto.

-Casi siempre uso este en el campo.

-Regresaste pronto de la convención.

-El orador al que iba a reemplazar se sintió bastante mejor y decidió asistir.

-Ya veo.

-Candy, ¿te gustaría ir a Bridgewater ahora mismo conmigo? Ya que estarás ocupada el fin de semana.

- Albert, eres un encanto, pero me gustaría ir a casa ahora mismo.

-Tú apoya la cabeza y descansa. Duérmete si puedes, la señora Hughets tendrá los leños de la chimenea ardiendo, una cena maravillosa, y luego puedes dormir el resto del camino de regreso a casa –acarició el cabello de ella con suavidad.

Candy no deseaba ir en realidad, había algo en el comportamiento de Albert que había encendido una alarma, sin embargo pensó que esta era una excelente oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Albert, al parecer él estaba comenzando a pensar en ella como algo más que a una amiga. Pero era un hecho que Albert estaba preocupado por ella, solo quería que estuviera bien, y eso resultaba halagador para cualquier mujer. Candy pensó que la situación resultaría bastante romántica si en ese preciso momento ella no estuviera pensando en un hombre de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules, pensó en cómo sus hermosos ojos se veían empañados por una profunda tristeza cada vez que hablaba de su hermana.

-Está bien, creo que no me hará mal relajarme un poco, pero antes de irnos ¿puedo utilizar el teléfono del auto? –le prometí a Bev que llamaría.

-Temo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la casa. El teléfono está descompuesto. Ahora, sólo relájate.

Candy sabía que Bev estaría unas cuantas horas más en la oficina, el camino hasta casa de Albert no les llevaría demasiado tiempo, aún podría alcanzar a Bev para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Candy se dispuso a relajarse, tanto que cuando cruzaron el puente Lincoln ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Haremos que revisen el departamento de Andrew –indicó Stear. Pero el jamás la llevó allí ni a su oficina. El portero los habría visto.

-Candy me dijo que la segunda vez que salió con él la llevó a su casa de Bridgewater, Candy dice que es un terreno inmenso, de al menos doscientas hectáreas. –dijo Paty, agarrándose con fuerza a su escritorio por el temor que comenzaba a invadirla

-Me parece que un lugar como ese es el lugar perfecto para ocultar algo.—observó Terry.

Stear asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que si él sugirió que fueran allá, Candy no pondrá objeción alguna. –agregó Stear, sintiendo como la furia lo rebasaba.

Ernie entró en la habitación.

-Acabo de verificar todos los sitios que estamos vigilando. Neil Leagan está en su casa, y Archivald Cornwall está en Park Lane con una mujer.

-Eso los descarta.

"Tiene sentido", pensó Stear furioso. "Andrew dejó un mensaje en el contestador de Annie pidiéndole que lo llamara a su departamento la noche que se la llevó. Nunca pensé en verificar eso. Deja un mensaje falso con la secretaria de Candy y luego actúa como si la secretaria le hubiera dicho dónde encontrar a Candy. Sabemos que Candy confía en él. Con seguridad subió a su auto. Y si ese loco de Parker no la hubiese estado siguiendo, se habría desvanecido en el aire."

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Candy? –preguntó Terry que estaba desesperado a todas luces. Un miedo angustioso le oprimía el pecho. Comprendió que en algún momento de esa última semana se había enamorado de Candy, ahora estaba asustado por la posibilidad de que en unos cuantos momentos podría perderla para siempre.

Ya había perdido a Karen, no estaba dispuesto a perderla también a ella.

Stear estaba dando órdenes por teléfono.

-Alerten a la policía de Bridgewater, quiero que consigan la dirección de Andrew, consigan un helicóptero, lo necesito en el helipuerto de la calle treinta dentro de diez minutos.

Cinco minutos después, Stear, Ernie, Paty y Terry viajaban en una camioneta a toda velocidad.

Stear se guardó para él la escalofriante información que había recibido desde Bridgewater. En la propiedad de Albert Andrew había varias construcciones distribuidas en las doscientas hectáreas, algunas de ellas en zonas refuerzos tardarían en llegar. La búsqueda tomaría tiempo, y cada minuto que se perdía era un minuto en contra.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ya llegamos, cariño.

-Me quedé dormida, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Candy mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Solo a quince kilómetros de la casa. Tengo un pequeño retiro aquí, dónde me dedico a escribir y el otro día olvide mi manuscrito. ¿Te importa si nos detenemos unos minutos, mientras lo recojo? Podemos beber una copa de jerez.

-Está bien, siempre que no nos quedemos mucho tiempo. Quiero regresar temprano a casa.

-Por supuesto. –Entra. Lamento que esté tan oscuro –se disculpó. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y buscó el interruptor. Bajo este Candy observó un botón que decía ALARMA.

-Recorrió con la mirada la enorme habitación.

-Es preciosa, comentó.

Su mirada se detuvo en el televisor de pantalla grande y en el equipo estereofónico.

-es un equipo magnífico. ¿No se desperdicia en un retiro para escribir?

-No, no se desperdicia, dijo él, y luego se quitó el abrigo.

-¿La señora Hughes se encarga de este lugar?

-No, ni siquiera sabe que existe.

El recorrió la habitación y encendió el estéreo. Los primeros compases de _hasta que llegaste _brotaron en las bocinas.

-Ven aquí Candy –pidió con un suave tono de voz. Sirvió jerez en una copa y se la ofreció-. En una noche como está el jerez sabe delicioso. ¿no es cierto?

Albert le sonreía con afecto, pero Candy no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal. La voz de Albert parecía un poco pastosa, casi como si hubiera estado bebiendo. Sus ojos. Eso era. Había algo en su mirada.

Su instinto le indicó que corriera hacía la puerta. Pero eso era ridículo. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la escalera.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tienes arriba?

-Sólo un dormitorio pequeño y un baño. Esta es una cabaña bastante anticuada.

Candy sintió que la frente se le perlaba de sudor. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Estaba loca al sospechar… ¿qué? Eran solo nervios por lo que tenía que decir.

Esta sería la última vez que saldría con él de esa manera, si todo salía bien quizás ella y Terry… pero no podía adelantarse a los hechos, no tenía porqué sospechar, era Albert.

Con el jerez en la mano, Albert se acomodó en una silla.

Candy se sentó en el sofá. Las rodillas le temblaban tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento cederían bajo su peso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? No quería pensar en Annie ahora, pero su recuerdo permanecía fijo en su mente.

La música se detuvo. Albert pareció sorprendido, se levantó y caminó hasta el estéreo. De la gaveta de arriba sacó un casete.

-No me di cuenta de que la cinta iba a terminar.

Candy sintió que las manos comenzaban a temblarle, unas gotas de jerez se derramaron de su copa. Tomó una servilleta y se agachó para limpiarlas.

Cuando se estaba enderezando, notó un objeto medio oculto en la alfombra.

Candy deslizó sus dedos índice y pulgar y atrapó el objeto.

Era un anillo.

Candy contempló el objeto con incredulidad.

Una A de oro sobre un fondo de ónix. ¡El anillo de Annie! Annie estuvo en esta casa. Annie respondió el aviso personal de Albert.

Un horror profundo invadió a Candy. Albert había mentido cuando le dijo que solo vio a Annie una vez, cuando tomaron una copa en Pierre.

De pronto, el estéreo comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

-Lo siento, se disculpó Albert, que aún le daba la espalda.

_Cambia de pareja de baile. _El canturreaba los primeros compases mientras bajaba el volumen y se volvía hacia ella.

"Ayúdame", oró Candy. "No debe ver el anillo". Albert la miraba fijamente. Ella juntó las manos y logró deslizar el anillo en su dedo mientras Albert se acercaba con los brazos extendidos.

-Nunca hemos bailado juntos, Candy.

El cuerpo de Annie fue encontrado con una zapatilla de baile en el pie. ¿Bailó con él en esta habitación? ¿Murió aquí?

Candy se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

-No creí que te gustara bailar Albert.

Él dejó caer los brazos y se aferró al borde de la silla.

-Me fascina bailar –aceptó-. No creí que fuera sano para ti pensar en cuanto te divertías en tus clases de baile con Annie.

Candy intentó cambiar de tema.

Examinó el pie de la copa.

-Es una pieza de cristal encantadora –comentó.

-Compré un juego de esas en Viena –contestó Albert. Te juro que hacen que el jerez sepa aún mejor.

Ella sonrió con él. Ahora sonaba como el Albert que ella conocía. La extraña mirada en sus ojos había desaparecido. "Mantenlo así", le advertía su intuición. "Háblale. Haz que hable contigo, no lo dejes guardar silencio."

-Albert –comenzó logrando darle a su voz un matiz confidencial-. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Por supuesto –él se mostró interesado.

-el otro día pensé que me sugerías que he estado haciendo que mis padres paguen por esa afirmación que me dolió tanto cuando era niña. ¿Es posible que sea tan egoísta?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nadie habló durante el viaje de veinte minutos en helicóptero. El aparato voló en círculos sobre el camino rural.

-¡Allí! –señaló Stear hacia la derecha, dónde unos reflectores gemelos iluminaban hacia arriba, trazando senderos en la oscuridad-. Los policías de Bridgewater dijeron que se estacionarían afuera de la casa de Andrew.

La mansión se encontraba aparentemente tranquila. Stear insistió en que Paty permaneciera afuera, con el piloto. Ernie y Terry le pisaban los talones a Stear. Una mujer respondió a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Quién es?

-Allistear Cornwall, agente del FBI. Debo hablar con el doctor Andrew. Abra la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. En el umbral se encontraban un hombre y una mujer.

-Somos John e Irma Hughes. Trabajamos para el doctor Andrew.

-¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Sí, aquí está. –Repuso la señora Hughes-. Ha estado aquí toda la tarde. Está terminando su libro y no quiere que lo molesten.

-¿Cuál es la habitación del doctor Andrew? –exigió Stear.

-Es muy estricto acerca de que no lo interrumpan. No lo hemos visto desde que regresamos de hacer las compras, pero su auto está fuera.

-Yo asumiré la responsabilidad de molestarlo –declaró Stear.

Stear entró en la casa y fue escaleras arriba.

Justo como esperaba, la casa estaba vacía.

-Señora, tenemos un testigo que vio a Candice White subir a la camioneta del doctor Andrew esta tarde. Creemos que ella corre peligro. ¿Tiene el doctor alguna casa en esta propiedad donde haya podido llevarla?

-Sólo hay graneros y establos.

-Señor, hemos trabajado para el doctor Andrew durante catorce años. Si la señorita White está con él, puedo asegurarle que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. El doctor Andrew no mataría ni una mosca.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían hablado? Candy no lo sabía.

La música se escuchaba suave en el fondo. Los ojos de Albert seguían siendo amables. Mientras no sospechara que ella sabía sobre él, quizá la dejaría ir, la llevaría a la casa a cenar. "Tengo que lograr que siga hablándome".

Mamá siempre le había dicho: "Candy, tienes verdadero talento para la actuación. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?".

"Si lo tengo, déjame demostrarlo ahora " rezó. "No puedo permitir que se dé cuenta de lo aterrada que estoy. ¿Cómo actuaría mi madre en esta escena? Una mujer atrapada en una casa con alguien que ha cometido asesinatos en serie."

La representaría como si Albert Andrew fuera un psiquiatra y ella una paciente haciéndole confidencias.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, Candy, de que cuando te permites hablar sobre tus padres, te animas? Creo que disfrutaste de tu infancia más de lo que eres consciente.

Estaba funcionando. "No quiero hablar de esto, pero debo hacerlo. Madre, papá, ayúdenme. Estén aquí a mi lado."

-Se encuentran tan lejos –dijo sin saber que se había expresado en voz alta.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi madre y mi padre. Están de gira en Australia con una obra de teatro.

-Suenas tan desolada, incluso asustada. ¿Lo estás?

"No permitas que lo crea"

-No, pero sinceramente lamento no poder verlos en seis meses.

-¿Recuerdas algún momento de tu infancia en el que te hayas sentido abandonada?

-Sí, cuando tenía seis años. Estaba hospitalizada y no creían que fuera a sobrevivir…

Trató de no verlo a los ojos. Tenía tanto miedo de que la mirada de él se volviera vacía y siniestra otra vez.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Terry se sentía completamente impotente, Candy había estado en esta casa con el hombre que asesinó a Karen, a Annie Britter y a todas las demás chicas, y ella sería su próxima víctima si no se daban prisa.

Se encontraban en la cocina, dónde Stear tenía una línea abierta en uno de los teléfonos del FBI, y una segunda con la policía estatal. Venían más helicópteros en camino.

Paty permanecía cerca de Stear, daba la impresión de que iba a desmayarse en cuakquier momento.

Ernie estaba en el helicóptero, tratando de rastrear la camioneta de Andrew.

Entonces Terry recordó que un año atrás había comprado una camioneta Mercedes, el vendedor le sugirió que instalara el sistema Lojak.

-Está conectado directamente al sistema eléctrico. Si alguna vez le roban el auto, puede ser localizado en minutos.

Usted le da el número de su código Lojak a la policía, lo mandan a una computadora y un transmisor activa el sistema en su vehículo.

Muchos autos policiacos estás adaptados para seguir la señal.

Terry atravesó corriendo la habitación y tomo a la señora Hughes.

-¿Andrew guarda sus archivos personales aquí o en Nueva York?

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-Aquí. En el cuarto de al lado de la biblioteca.

Fue fácil encontrar el archivo de la camioneta Mercedes. El grito jubiloso de Terry hizo que los demás llegaran corriendo.

El número del código Lojak del Mercedes de Andrew estaba anotado allí.

-Hablaré de inmediato –dijo Stear, nuestras patrullas tienen el sistema.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Estabas en el hospital, Candy –la voz de Albert sonaba tranquila.

Ella tenía la boca tan seca. Ansiaba un vaso de agua, pero no quería arriesgarse a distraerlo.

-Sí, tuve meningitis. Recuerdo que me sentía muy enferma.

Mis padres estaban al lado de la cama. Escuché que el doctor decía que tal vez no sobreviviría.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron ellos?

-Se abrazaron. Mi padre dijo: "Rose, por sobre todo, nos tenemos el uno al otro."

-Y eso te dolió, ¿no es cierto?

-sabía que no me necesitaban.

-Oh Candy, ¿no sabes acaso que cuando estás a punto de perder a alguien a quien amas, la reacción instintiva es aferrarte a alguien? Trataban de hacer frente a la situación.

Aunque no lo creas, eso es saludable. Y desde entonces has tratado de mantenerlo alejados ¿verdad? Incluso tu trabajo, no podía ser más alejado de el mundo de tus padres.

-No creo que… no creo que deliberadamente haya estado tratando de alejarme, me encanta mi trabajo, amo lo que hago.

-Me fascina lo que hago –repitió Albert con cierta lentitud, con cierta cadencia.

Una nueva canción empezó en la cinta. _Reserva el último baile para mí._

Albert se levantó.

-Candy, quiero que veas el regalo que te compré.

Horrorizada, vio que él buscaba algo detrás de la silla. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que tenía una caja en la mano.

-Te compré unas hermosas zapatillas de baile,Candy. –se arrodilló, y le quitó las botas.

Todos los instintos le advirtieron a Candy que no se opusiera.

Albert estaba abriendo la caja de zapatos, sacó uno y se lo mostró para que lo admirara. Era una zapatilla de razo, de tacón alto y punta abierta. Tenían unas trabillas delgadísimas para los tobillos.

Albert tomó el tobillo derecho de Candy y lo introdujo en el zapato, haciendo un nudo en la trabilla. Buscó en la caja, sacó la segunda zapatilla y le acarició el tobillo mientras guiaba su pie dentro del calzado.

Cuando ella tuvo puestas ambas zapatillas, él levantó la vista y sonrió.

-¿No te sientes como cenicienta?

Ella no pudo responder.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-el radar indica que la camioneta que buscamos está estacionada a unos quince kilómetros de aquí, dijo Stear.

Paty y Terry no esperaron y subieron al auto.

Stear avanzó a toda velocidad por el camino rural, pero en algún punto del camino, el auto se atascó.

Terry bajó para ver que sucedía y de dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo excavaciones por todo el terreno, era prácticamente imposible avanzar, y si rodeaban el terreno perderían tiempo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La música llenaba la habitación pero no podía apagar el sonido de su risa de maniático. Los pasos de Candy volaban en sincronía con los de él, se dejaba llevar como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Él la sostenía con firmeza. Ella apenas podía respirar. Su brazo era como una banda de acero mientras se deslizaba y marcaba el paso en perfecto ritmo con la música.

-¿Quieres saber mi secreto? –susurró él. esta no es mi casa. Es la casa de Charley.

-¿Charley?

Paso atrás. Deslizamiento. Giro.

-Sí, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Edward y Janice Andrew eran mis tíos. Me adoptaron cuando tenía un año de edad y cambiaron mi nombre de Charley a Albert.

-¿Qué sucedió con tus padres biológicos?

-Mi padre mató a mi madre. Fue electrocutado. Siempre que mi tío se enojaba conmigo, decía que me estaba pareciendo a él. Mi tía era agradable conmigo cuando yo era pequeño, pero luego dejó de quererme, decía que estaban locos por haberme adoptado.

Decía que la mala sangre se hereda.

Una nueva canción. Frank Sinatra cantando _ven a bailar conmigo._

-Me alegra que estés contándome todo esto, Albert. Hablar siempre ayuda.

-Quiero que me digas Charley.

-De acuerdo.

-¿No quieres saber lo que le sucedió a mi madre y a mi padre?

Quiero decir, ¿A las personas que me criaron?

-Sí, si quiero.

Candy pensó en lo cansadas que sentía las piernas. No estaba acostumbrada a los tacones de aguja. Sentía como si las ajustadas trabillas en los tobillos le estuvieran cortando la circulación.

-Cuando tenía veintiún años, hubo un accidente en un bote. El bote estalló.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no. Yo fui el que hizo estallar el bote. Soy como mi verdadero padre. ¿Te sorprendió recibir de vuelta los zapatos de Annie?

-Sí, me sorprendió mucho.

-Era tan bonita. Yo le gustaba. Cuando salimos le hablé de mi libro y ella me contó del programa, de cómo tú y ella estaban respondiendo avisos personales. Eso fue realmente gracioso. Yo ya había decidido que serías la siguiente, después de ella.

La siguiente después de ella.

-¿Por qué nos elegiste?

-Ambas respondieron el aviso especial. Todas las chicas que traje aquí lo hicieron. Pero Annie también escribió a otro de mis avisos, el que le mostré al agente del FBI.

-Eres muy inteligente.

-¿Te gustaron las zapatillas que le compré a Annie? Hacían juego con su vestido.

-Lo sé.

-Yo estuve en la cena de beneficencia. Reconocí a Annie por la foto que me envió y busque su nombre en la lista de invitados. Fue el destino el que hizo que ya tuviera una cita para verla la noche siguiente.

-El verdadero Charles North no colocó ningún aviso ¿verdad?

-No. –también lo conocí en la cena de beneficencia y le pedí su tarjeta. Nunca uso mi verdadero nombre cuando llamo a la gente que responde al aviso especial. Pero tú me facilitaste las cosas porque tú misma me llamaste.

Era cierto, ella misma lo había llamado.

-Supón que no hubiera podido ir al bar esa noche. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

-Me dijiste que no tenías planes para esa noche. Sabía que harías cualquier cosa para encontrar al hombre con quien Annie salió el día de su desaparición. Y así fue.

Albert la hizo dar una vuelta sin aflojar la presión de su mano. Luego se acercó a ella y le habló como si le estuviera haciendo una confidencia.

-Fue culpa de Karen que empezara a matar chicas.

-De Karen Grandchester?

El rostro de Terry llenó nuevamente la mente de Candy. La tristeza de sus ojos cuando hablaba de Karen, el modo en que trató de persuadirla para que dejara de responder avisos. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Candy deseo que él estuviera allí de alguna manera, pero con cada minuto que transcurría la esperanza se desvanecía en el aire.

-Sí, fue culpa de Karen. Después de graduarme en Standford, pasé un año en Boston antes de entrar a la escuela de medicina. Solía ir mucho a Brown. Allí fue donde conocí a Karen. Era una bailarina maravillosa. Tú eres buena, pero ella era maravillosa.

Las últimas notas de la canción se desvanecieron en el aire.

Albert dejó caer los brazos y le sonrió a Candy.

-Ya es hora. Contaré hasta diez para que intentes escapar. ¿No te parece un trato justo?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Estaban otra vez en el camino.

-La señal viene de la izquierda. Espera un momento, nos estamos alejando mucho, debe haber un camino lateral en alguna parte –dijo Terry, mientras la sensación de desastre inminente crecía en su pecho hasta un punto explosivo. Abrió la ventanilla del auto.

-Allí… allí… hay un camino.

La patrulla se detuvo en seco, retrocedió, dio una vuelta cerrada a la derecha y avanzó veloz sobre el sendero.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Candy resbaló y se deslizó en el suelo pulido. Las zapatillas de tacón se habían convertido en sus enemigas. Se detuvo e intentó quitarse los zapatos, pero no pudo.

-Uno –empezó a contar Albert detrás de ella.

Candy llegó hasta la puerta y tiró de la manija, pero ésta no se abrió. Entonces presiono el botón de alarma que estaba junto a la puerta.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… una risa hueca y burlona hizo eco en la habitación. El sonido provenía del botón de alarma.

-Siete. Ocho. Nueve…

Ella se volvió, vio la escalera y comenzó a correr hacia allá.

-¡Diez!

Albert se apresuró a seguirla, con las manos extendidas, los dedos doblados como garras y los pulgares rígidos.

-¡No! ¡No! –Candy trató de llegar a la escalera y resbaló, se torció un tobillo. Sintió un dolor penetrante, apenas fue consciente de que Albert había atrapado su pie y estaba tirando de ella.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-¡Allí está la camioneta! –gritó Stear. La patrulla se detuvo de golpe.

Terry se precipitó fuera de la camioneta.

-Alguien está gritando. –dijo Stear.

-Es Candy. –aseguró Terry.

Stear y él se abalanzaron contra la pesada puerta de roble, pero esta no cedió.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Candy intentó patear a Albert con los afilados tacones, pero Albert ni se había inmutado. Candy trató desesperadamente de seguir luchando, pero ya no pudo levantar los brazos de nuevo.

Vagamente le pareció escuchar fuertes golpes. "¿Alguien está tratando de ayudarme? Es demasiado tarde…" pensó, mientras se hundía en la oscuridad.

Terry fue el primero en atravesar el umbral. Candy colgaba como una muñeca rota, con los brazos sueltos a los lados del cuerpo, y las piernas dobladas debajo. Albert Andrew la tenía sujeta de la garganta.

La rabia inundó a Tery que no dudó en atacar.

Con un violento golpe derribó a Albert.

Stear se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a Terry. Fue muy difícil lograr someter al hombre, afortunadamente los policías de Bridgewater llegaron para prestar apoyo.

Terry se precipitó hacía el cuerpo de Candy, que yacía inerte sobre la escalera.

Terry comprobó que Candy estaba dejando de respirar, así que cubrió la boca de ella con la suya, le apretó las fosas nasales y forzó la entrada de aire al interior de sus pulmones.

-No responde, dijo Paty con desesperación.

Albert sonreía satisfecho al observar la desesperación de los amigos de Candy.

-Es tarde, no podrán hacer nada por ella, dijo con diversión, mientras los policías lo arrastraban hacia la patrulla.

Terry sintió ganas de silenciarlo a golpes, pero Candy lo necesitaba.

Paty se enfocó en desatar las trabillas de las zapatillas, y sintió que el pie de Candy se movía.

Terry volvió a centrar sus esfuerzos en recuperar a Candy, finalmente sus esfuerzos dieron fruto cuando Terry vio que el color empezaba a regresar poco a poco a sus mejillas y el pulso comenzaba a latir en su garganta.


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES POR FIN AUÍ LES ENTREGO EL EPÍLOGO, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**AMIGA LIZ: TIENES RAZÓN ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY DIFERENTE Y NO MUESTRA NADA DE CANDY Y TERRY COMO PAREJA, SIN EMBARGO MUESTRA COMO POCO A POCO FUERON ENAMORÁNDOSE, OTRA COSA QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO FUE EL MENSAJE DE QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE CADA UNO VIVIÓ, Y A PESAR DE LA PÉRDIDA QUE CADA UNO SUFRIÓ FUERON CAPACES DE LEVANTARSE Y ADEMÁS DE ENCONTRAR AMOR ¿NO CREES?**

* * *

**JUEVES 14 DE MARZO.**

El jueves por la mañana Stear llamó a Susana.

-Señora Leagan, su marido podrá ser un mujeriego, pero no es un asesino. Tenemos en custodia al verdadero asesino de Annie Britter y Karen Grandchester.

-Gracias, supongo que puede entender lo que esto significa para mí.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Neil cuando Susana colgó.

Susana se lo dijo.

Él la miró fijamente.

-¿Quieres decir que le sugeriste a un agente del FBI que yo era un asesino? –preguntó Neil lleno de ira e incredulidad.

Susana aguantó su mirada.

-pensé que era una posibilidad, tienes que entender, habían muchas cosas en contra tuya, también estaba el asesinato de Karen.

-Te juro que ni siquiera me acerqué a Karen ese día.

-Es evidente que no. Pero ahora quiero la verdad, quiero saber en dónde estuviste ese día. Me lo debes.

Neil titubeó, pero finalmente comenzó su confesión.

-Estaba con Luisa, estaba a punto de comprometerse, y no quería arriesgarse a que yo hablara de nuestra pequeña aventura.

-Susy… yo, se que jugué mucho por ahí en esa época…

-¿En aquella época? –Escucha Neil, será mejor que vayas a poner tu ropa en una maleta.

-Voy a pedir el divorcio.

Neil le suplicó durante todo el día que le diera otra oportunidad.

-Susy, te prometo…

-Fuera.

Cuando se fue, Donny lloraba desconsolado.

-Mamá, tienes que darle una oportunidad, el fin de semana fue maravilloso.

-Hijo, tu padre tiene que madurar. Veamos si lo logra.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

La semana había sido sumamente intensa.

Stear se había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en la comisaría.

Quería asegurarse de que Albert Andrew recibiera el justo castigo por sus fechorías.

El jueves por la tarde llamó a Paty:

-¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?

-Anunciaron que el clima será templado, y pensé que sería buena idea conducir hasta los Hamptons. Después de estas semanas, me apetece pasar un tiempo en la playa. Sé que candy está en excelentes manos, y nada asará si me ausento unos días. –dijo Paty.

-¿Tienes una casa allí?

-sí, la verdad es que estaba considerando la idea de dejar que mi ex marido la vendiera a otra persona, pero la cosa es que amo ese lugar, a pesar de todo es mi hogar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Terry pasó una terrible semana, apenas había dormido en los últimos días por la angustia de ver a Candy postrada en aquella cama de hospital.

Pero basto escuchar al médico decir que Candy podía regresar a casa para olvidar todo el sufrimiento de los últimos días.

-¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó él.

-Siento como si hubiese sido arroyada por un tren. –dijo ella tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de aquella terrible noche en la que casi pierde la vida.

-Me alegro de que puedas regresar a casa por fin.

-Yo también, dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Te he traído un obsequio, dijo él.

Candy lo observó con atención mientras él le entregaba un bastón tallado en madera. Sin duda era una pieza exquisita.

-Terry, no debiste…

En respuesta él la abrazó.

..Mi madre nos estará esperando. Dice que cuanto más rápido lleguemos a Darien será mejor. Insistió en hacerse cargo de ti, dice que debes permanecer en cama y reposar…

-Pero ya estoy bien. –dijo ella.

Terry levantó ligeramente los hombros como una señal de que Eleonor era lo suficientemente voluntariosa como para lograr que permaneciera en reposo.

-hay algo más…

Candy sintió que una inmensa calidez la inundaba, en unos cuantos días se había enamorado de Terry. Él era el hombre más maravilloso, aquel con el que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

-He estado tratando de localizar a tus padres…

Candy lo miró con incredulidad, pues sabía que era prácticamente imposible localizarlos cuando estaban inmersos en su trabajo.

Terry tomó el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama de Candy y marcó un número. Esperó un poco y luego le entregó el auricular a Candy.

-Estoy bien…. Sólo quería decirles cuanto los extraño. –dijo ella.

-Lo haré, dijo Candy, cuando su madre le pedía que los visitara en California.

-Y tal vez no vaya sola… He conocido a alguien…. Y quiero que ustedes también lo conozcan a él, se que les va a encantar, está en mi negocio, solo que a gran escala, tiene una galería de antigüedades.

Es muy guapo, le dijo a su madre en tono bajo para que Terry no pudiera escucharla. Pero lo mejor de todo es que tiene la cualidad de estar allí en el justo momento en que se le necesita.

-¿Qué quieres saber cómo lo conocí?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes.

Candy miró a Terry y le guiñó el ojo. De hecho, lo conocí a través de los avisos personales.

Candy pensó que solo Annie podía apreciar la ironía de su respuesta.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry.

Supo que estaba equivocada…

Terry también lo comprendía.

-estás lista.

-sí.

-Entonces vamos a casa, dijo él.

Acto seguido levantó en brazos a Candy y la acomodó en el asiento de su auto.

Y en menos de dos minutos estaban sobre la carretera.


End file.
